Let it go
by KD731
Summary: set after A Very Glee Christmas...all characters are involved but all the drama revolves around Finn and Rachel
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE

Finn Hudson got a B on his term paper! He couldn't believe it, and there was only one person he wanted to rush and tell. He walked into glee and hugged Rachel "I did it Rach! I got a B! Thank you so much for believing in me!" She steadied herself and looked at him blankly. "Finn, that's great...I'm really happy for you, but I have to go." He couldn't believe it, he had completely forgotten they hadn't even touched since Christmas. He completely forgot his anger, in his happiness he only wanted one person to share it with.

It had been two months since both hearts were broken, at first she would hang around his locker telling him some mundane detail about her day. Checking up on him to make sure he was still studying without her. She loved him, He loved her but he just couldn't let the pain go...not yet.

He had walked in to school one day and she wasn't by his locker, she didn't leave texts for him to study, she barely talked to him in glee. She stopped trying...he couldn't believe it. Rachel Berry stopped trying to get him to forgive her. Well, this was what he wanted, or so he thought.

That night he couldn't stop thinking about the hug, he missed her so much…why was he torturing both of them over his foolish pride? He decided he wanted and needed Rachel in his life. That night he went to her house repeating his speech in his head. He was going to leave there with Rachel as his girlfriend again and that was all that mattered.

Rachel heard a soft knock and opened the door to find Finn standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at her. First the hug and now this? What the hell was going on with him?

"Can I come in Rachel? I really need to talk to you about something." He really had to hide the smile because he knew in a few minutes he would be with her again.

"Um, sure...is everything okay?" Seriously what the hell is he doing here?

"Rachel, I'm ready to forgive you...I need you, you were the only person I wanted to share my good news with and I just...I just miss you Rach."

He could see tears in her eyes and went in to kiss the lips he'd missed for so long. When her hand softly touched his chest and her lips softly whispered, "I'm sorry Finn, I can't...I think you should leave."

He was shocked, he forgave her! Isn't that what she wanted? "Rachel, I love you...and I know you love me and that should be enough!"

"Yes Finn it should, but it's not. I've had a lot of time on my own and you're right I do love you but I think of when I was with you and still felt alone." He was so confused. "Finn, I get ragged on all the time and never once have you ever stood up for me."You're great at the words, but your actions seem to always contradict what you say."

She hurried him out the door before the tears really began to fall...

Should I go on? First venture into writing, short to see if I'm generating any interest…will definitely get longer and I have so many ideas! Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of GLEE, Taylor Swift, Like we never loved at all, Coldplay, or Should've said no. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You've given me sooo much confidence! Finn is my FAVORITE character, they are both wrong, exploring both sides. Be patient! **

The next day everyone was talking about what to sing at Regionals.

"It has to be something modern, we know that's the way the Warblers are gonna go," Tina said as she rested on Mike's arm.

Sam suggested something fun by Taylor Swift. Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Quinn squeezed Rachel's shoulder then leaned over to Sam "No, remember we said we wouldn't do that since…" Finn heard Quinn's voice trailing off, he knew exactly why they wouldn't do a Taylor Swift song for Rachel to sing….

It had been the week after Winter Vacation and they had a new assignment.

"This week we're going country!" said Mr. Schuester

Puck rolled his eyes "Really, we're going to sing about our wives leaving, losing our jobs, and our dogs getting run over by a tractor that some chick thinks is sexy?"

"Exactly Puck, country music is all about the story, the feeling. Your assignment is to find a song that expresses how you feel right now, trust me it will be easier than you think."

Sam was so excited, he'd been pushing for a country assignment since he joined glee club. So he offered to loan everyone CD's and help out if they told him exactly what they wanted to say.

Everyone was really surprised how easy it was, they all had their songs chosen within two days and the assignment was ending up being more fun then they'd hoped. Then on the third day it was Rachel's turn. She purposely chose a song with a duet in the hopes that Finn would pick her up vocally the same way he had done during Total Eclipse of the Heart. She remembered thinking Jesse would've, but it was Finn picking up the harmony. The piano began…

_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

She tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, but she just thought if she could make him feel what she felt, he would forgive her.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is?  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did

Oh no, he didn't sing anything…hold back the tears Rachel, just keep singing

_Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me?_

He's closing his eyes…is he thinking back when he would kiss me?

_Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

Rachel's voice wavered over the last verse, it was exactly how she felt, there was so much love between them. How could she have done this? It was a horrible, horrible mistake and he had every right to be angry but she kept pleading in her mind please Finn, please don't forget the wonderful times we've had.

Everyone clapped…except Finn.

"That was really good Rachel" Mercedes whispered when she sat down.

This burned Finn up, the girls rallied a bit around Rachel….He was not the bad guy! SHE cheated on him with PUCK of all people WHY him? If she'd just said no….and then…

"Mr Shue, I want to go next" Finn stated as he stood up and stared at Rachel. He didn't think he should sing this, but it's exactly how he felt.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with him  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was HE worth this…

Finn said the last line right to her instead of singing it

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with him  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Finn hit every note perfectly as he looked towards the ceiling satisfied with the job he'd done. When he brought his gaze down though, he saw shocked faces. Mercedes had her hand on Rachel's back and Rachel had her head buried in her hands. Oh my God, what did I just do…he did not want to see her cry. She wiped her face free of the tears best she could, slowly stood and grabbed her backpack. She turned to Sam and handed him a Taylor Swift CD, "Thanks for lending this to me, but I'd rather not listen to it now."

As she walked out she touched Finn's arm which made him flinch. He had no idea why he flinched, he missed her soft touch, he was so confused. The motion hurt them both and without looking in his eyes and tears in her own "Finn, I can't say I'm sorry anymore…I truly am, I was completely in the wrong and as much as I wish you would forgive me I can't make you. So I will leave you alone. Just know that I will always be here for you and I love you."

She quickly walked out leaving Finn standing in front of everyone.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat "That was…..definitely expressive Finn, I think that's enough for today everybody."

Puck leaned back in his chair "Dude… that was harsh."

"Yeah, she hurt you…and you have every right to be angry but that was just….trailed off Mike.

"Damn, Quinn lied about a baby's paternity and you never laid into her like that!" laughed Santana.

"That's because he didn't love me the way he loves her." It was said absentmindedly, not sad or even hurt just very matter of fact.

Then Quinn stood up and began walking towards him with her hands on her hips, Finn knew Quinn was about to…what was that thing Coach Sylvester said? Lay some knowledge on him.

"Look, you're screwing with our chances to win Regionals, Finn. You're always the one talking about being a team, and like it or not you and Rachel are the leads. I loved singing with Sam at sectionals but if we're going to go up against Vocal Adrenaline we need you to be civil to her."

"…But SHE cheated on me! Doesn't anyone get that?" yelled Finn.

Mercedes broke, "Finn, you did the same thing when you were with Quinn! Don't deny it, we all know." Finn sheepishly looked at Quinn.

"Finn, you're both wrong. No one deserved that, not even Rachel. I really hate you right now because you're making me stand up for her." With that Quinn gathered up her books and began walking out. "Where are you going?" Santana snarled.

Quinn exhaled irritatingly, "I'm going to find Rachel, we're a team and if what just happened to her had happened to me I know she would be combing every bathroom stall in this school till she found me."

Finn snapped out of his daydream to hear more suggestions going around the group.

"Finn, do you think that you and Rachel could win with this song?" asked Mr. Schuester

"Um…" crap, he didn't want it to sound like he hadn't been paying attention. "Don't know if I know that one Mr. Shue"

Mr Schuester and the rest of the class laughed, "Finn, you've been bugging us to do a Coldplay since the beginning of the year!"

"OH YEAH! Definitely, we can handle that, right Rach?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes we can definitely win with that one"

As Mr. Schuester was dismissing the club and wishing everyone a great weekend Finn whispered "We're going to have to practice a lot you know" Rachel smiled back. Then he realized she sat by him! That had to be a good sign right?

There were eye rolls, fist bumps and knowing looks between everyone in the club, but Rachel loved that moment. It felt like they were getting back to where they were.

"Rachel C'MON we're gonna be late picking up Kurt for the movie!" Quinn and Mercedes were standing by the door waiting for her to catch up. As she ran over, the girls reached out for her hands and giggled as they ran down the hall.

Finn couldn't help but smile, everyone else had met the Rachel he'd always known. He asked Kurt once what had happened between Quinn and Rachel that day after he sang his now infamous song.

"All you need to know is that she's not alone, neither one of you are. When you're ready to be together again, and Finn, you will be ready…you two aren't the only ones who will need convincing."

Finn had shrugged off the comment then, but he was about to find out just what Kurt meant…

**What do we think? What do you want to see more of, less of? Reviews please **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

**I'm writing this as I watch "Audition" a sweeter, gentler time for our favorite couple.**

Quinn had given Sam the task of finding out what was going on with Finn lately. They had given it a week before they asked what he had been thinking with the small gestures after not being in Rachel's life for nearly two months.

Sam came up behind Finn and patted his back as he sat down at the table with the boys,. "So what's going on? I heard you hugged Rachel out of the blue last week, and showed up at her house to tell her you wanted her back and she turned you down."

Finn sat his sandwich down and looked at Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie. "Really, I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, you're gonna tell us why the 180 all of a sudden." Puck punched Finn's arm.

"Dude, we are still NOT okay, the LAST thing I want to talk about with you are my feelings for Rachel."

"Fine…but you ARE gonna tell them." Puck pointed to Sam, Mike and Artie. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

Artie hummed a typical soap opera intro while Sam spoke in an announcer's voice: "When we last left Finn and Rachel, he had sung a pretty song to her in a terrible way and broken her heart all over again…now, what IS going on in that head of his?"

Finn laughed "I don't know…I got a B on that term paper she helped me with and the ONLY person I wanted to tell was her. I ran over the entire school to find her and when I saw her I just…I just couldn't help it. It was like I let go of all my anger and hurt and just wanted her back and to feel her arms around me again." He looked down at the table "I sound like a such a girl"

"Eh, we've all been sounding a lot like that lately. I blame them!" Artie pointed towards the girls.

Finn took a bite out of his sandwich as he sat with Sam and Mike talking about football. "Hey, what's going on up there?" Finn nodded towards the front of the cafeteria.

"Oh, that. You know, the cheerios hand out carnations in classes every year for Valentine's day. That reminds me, I gotta go buy Quinn a couple for Monday! See y'all later!"

"Whoa, I almost forgot I gotta buy some for Tina too! Later Finn!"

Finn was left by himself finishing his sandwich, which was super delicious by the way, and contemplating getting a few for Rachel. She had been smiling at him the past couple days, but still she had rejected him. He wanted nothing more than to be showering her with gifts, but he'd already ruined her birthday and first Christmas. Quinn never let him forget that. He would let her have this day without messing it up. Although Valentine's… it's for love, he loves her…ugh what to do.

Rachel had a great weekend, she was determined to stay busy and not focus on what tomorrow was. Well that worked great, she just thought about it…Valentine's Day. Rachel hadn't been looking forward to this at all. Last year she had been so excited, thinking of Finn getting her carnations that she could carry around proudly to show how much she was loved. Why didn't she just kiss him the other night? She really wanted to, but everyone was right, they needed to talk and get things out. She fell asleep thinking of when or even if they would have the courage to bring all the issues back up to the surface.

She woke up the next day and began her regimen. Once she got dressed she lay back on her bed. Hrmm maybe I can just say I'm sick and let the day fly by without me? She was brought back to reality by the phone ringing.

"Hey! We'll be by to pick you up in about ten minutes okay?"

Rachel sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn, it's Valentine's Day."

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S RACHEL! I LOVE YOU MANHANDS!"

Rachel couldn't stop laughing "Whatever Barbie, what are you and Ken doing to celebrate?"

It was funny how what once had been stinging insults were now nicknames for the two friends.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that."

Rachel smirked "You don't know do you?"

"Not a clue." Quinn was definitely pouting while Rachel could hear Sam laughing. "Don't tell her Rachel!"

"You know! Tell me, I demand you tell me right now Streisand."

"Nope, but you'll love it….If it's okay with you guys I'd like to drive myself to school today. I promise no sad songs, but I'm not in the mood to watch you two in love and walking around with your carnations."

Quinn nodded even though Rachel couldn't see her "I understand babe, we'll see you at school."

It was first period when the cheerios began going around with the carnations. Ugh this is going to be all day watching everyone else get…."Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry where are you?"

Rachel put up her hand and received 3 carnations. She read the cards.

I didn't forget manhands. Happy Valentine's Day! Love Q

Hey don't forget I'm going to show you how to do that dance move this weekend! Mike

Are you smiling yet? Cause you're pretty when you smile! Brittany S. Pierce

Rachel of course was smiling, she had hoped they were from Finn, but this was good too, she got what she wanted, for everyone to see she was loved.

Second period one carnation.

Sometimes you still make me want to light myself on fire ;) Noah

The day went on like this until Rachel had a carnation from everyone even Kurt who was still at Dalton.

Happy V-Day! Miss you, be home this weekend. God I hope you aren't wearing a tacky heart sweater to celebrate- Kurt

Rachel, don't listen to him, you look adorable in those – Blaine

Finn couldn't believe when he walked in and saw Rachel had the most carnations of anyone! Who the hell got her all those? Had she moved on? Was she completely done? A wave of sheer panic washed over his entire body. As if reading his mind, Artie wheeled over to him "Relax, they are from all of us."

Finn smiled, but then frowned a bit when all the seats by Rachel were taken. He sat by Mercedes and told her Happy Valentine's Day. He glanced down by her feet where her flowers were, and noticed one was from Rachel…the handwriting was unmistakable. Thank you from one diva to another, I never would have gotten through this without my wonderful friends : )

Through this? Through with him? Stop reading into things Finn, it's just a note. Just say something to her after glee and see how she reacts.

They had decided pairing off would be too awkward and potentially ruin the fun they were determined she would have. Santana declared she wanted to sing a duet with Finn. Even though the majority of the club were friends with Rachel, Santana still hated the petite brunette and even more now that everyone seemed to love her. Finn looked at Rachel "I only sing duets with one girl." Rachel couldn't help but smile.

Santana was livid "That's not what you said in the hotel ro" Finn cut her off "SHUT UP SANTANA! It happened, it was awful, it's over. Everyone knows, so just shut up." Finn leaned back in his chair counting to ten to calm down.

When glee was over, Finn walked over where Rachel was standing with the girls. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel. I like your sweater, you look really pretty." She smiled "Thank you Finn, you look quite nice too" She caught his arm before he turned away "Thank you for what you said by the way." He smiled his crooked smile that made her weak and waved goodbye to the rest of the girls.

Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Puck and Mercedes were busy talking and hearing Rachel thank all of them for her flowers when Brittany let out a loud "AWWWWWW"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw Rachel's car with pink flowers on the hood. Rachel beamed and ran over, there were five daisies and a simple note. Happy Valentine's Day Rachel Berry, I was going to do the carnation thing but I know you prefer daisies. Hope you love them as much as I love you. Finn Hudson

The couples watched as she beamed, she had proven she could be happy without him but still nothing made her as happy as Finn and they were ready to accept it. Quinn pulled out her phone and texted Kurt. "Finchel is inevitable, time to put plan into action."

**SO TELL ME, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE MORE OF, LESS OF? REVIEW : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE AGAIN, SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR THE HANGOVER**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! EVERYTIME I READ ONE I JUST WANT TO WRITE MORE. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! : ) **

It had started out as an impromptu gathering at Rachel's then somehow became a "Finchelvention" that's what Artie had called it. Rachel listened to everything that her friends said about reuniting with Finn and what they needed to address, then Tina handed her an envelope and told her not to open it until she saw Finn.

"You have to promise me Rachel, you will not open this until you see Finn, it could be a few days, but you have to wait. After that we want you two to talk about everything we have written down. Then, we're out of it. Please understand we are doing this because we really do care about you, not because we're trying to be controllists." Quinn winked at her reference to Finn's made up word and it made Rachel smile.

"Okay, enough of that…Berry, you up for a movie?" Puck gestured toward the dvd player.

"Sure, Noah, I don't know if we have anything you're going to enjoy though."

"Oh I thought of that, I brought The Hangover. I know it makes you laugh." Puck grinned, loving that Rachel Berry enjoyed a movie she probably would have thought beneath her months earlier.

Rachel headed towards the kitchen "Awesome! I'll start the popcorn! What does everyone want to drink?"

Sam and Mike exchanged looks, Rachel Berry saying awesome well it was just…..awesome. Even the boys had come to be friends with her, like the girls it was seemingly overnight. They still laughed about the first night at the restaurant when they saw a bit of the Rachel that Finn had always told them about. At times she would still get very demanding or bossy and they would just rein her in. It seemed that it was a lot easier to do when you were friends with her. Her speech had even changed, becoming more relaxed and Sam swore he just heard her mumble "Shit" when she dropped that can of soda on the floor.

The girls were spending the night so they brought down all the sleeping bags, comforters, pillows and blankets throughout the house and everyone made them selves comfortable on the Berry's living room floor. After the movie was over, the boys gave their rounds of goodnight hugs and prepared for battle with Finn tomorrow night.

Rachel's dads had come downstairs to make sure the boys had left and no funny business was going on. Rachel kissed them goodnight and as they left they heard all the girls giggle and yell "goodnight Dad and Daddy!" They both put their hands to their heart so thankful their little girl had made these wonderful friends who truly cared for her and respected her.

Rachel couldn't sleep, "Guys…are you awake"

She heard four sleepy voices "Yeah"

"Can I tell you a secret, something I feel really bad saying aloud?"

Mercedes sat straight up "Oooooh diva I can be totally awake for this confession!"

Rachel laughed "I don't know if it's THAT good but," Rachel's wide smile had turned a little sad, "I'm kind of happy that Finn and I were broken up for a while…."

She looked down at her blanket playing with one of the threads.

Tina slung an arm over her shoulder and everyone smiled. It didn't even need to be said why Rachel was happy they weren't together those few months. They all knew. They talked for a few more minutes then went back to sleep…or at least tried.

Rachel couldn't sleep so she got up to make herself some tea…she was really, really nervous about possibly reuniting with Finn. She didn't know if he had changed, but she sure did. It wasn't even so much about the cheating, she was sure that they could get past that and she would never ever do that again but it was something more that was eating at her. What if he is in love with the old Rachel? Parts of her were still here, but some parts were just gone. She wasn't as lonely, she wasn't willing to just sweep things under the rug, and she wasn't as dependent on him. On the other hand she wasn't as bossy, possibly because she had let down her guard and actually let people in. Sure, she still had her moments but everyone in that room still loved her despite them. Quinn had heard her in the kitchen and came to join her.

"What's with all the noise? Trying to sleep out there you know." Rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Rachel grabbed a mug from the cupboard "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. Want some?"

Quinn nodded yes "Why? Is it because of the envelope thing? We just think you guys need to get everything out before…."

"No, it's not that….it's…he doesn't know me anymore." Her eyes looked so sad.

Quinn walked over to Rachel's side and put her hands on her shoulders, "Rachel, Finn knows you, and he will love who you have become. We all do. You are someone who doesn't take any shit from anyone and I really don't know where you learned that from." Quinn smiled as she tossed her hair. "Hell, even last week when you yelled at me for ACCIDENTALLY spilling nail polish on that sweater you wear, that I hate, I still loved ya."

Quinn shook her as Rachel began to laugh "You threw it on me, it's ruined now you know."

Quinn took a sip of her tea and raised an eyebrow "Really? what a shame."

Mercedes had been woken up by the laughter, "What exactly are we talking about? Cause everyone is up now."

The remaining girls took their seats at the table.

"She's scared that Finn won't like who she is now."

"Then he's stupid and you don't need him, because you have us!" Brittany hugged Rachel tight as she said it.

They all laughed…"Yeah you're right Britt, I love you too."

They stayed up and talked all night, figuring that Rachel would then be able to sleep most of the day when they left. The next night would be Finn's turn and they didn't know if he'd be as open as Rachel was to their meddling.

Finn was lying on his bed looking at his text message from Rachel. Thank you so much for the daisies Finn, Happy Valentine's Day. He'd stared at that thing since Monday night. They had practiced their song for glee and talked a bit and it seemed all was right with the world…but she was still holding back. It wasn't like Rachel to not forgive somebody….Finn couldn't even finish his thought before Kurt knocked on the door, "Hey! What are you up to?"

"When did you get home little brother?" Finn stood and hugged Kurt he really did miss that they weren't living under the same roof. He now had his own room, like Burt had promised, but it was nice to talk with Kurt…especially about Rachel.

"About an hour ago, listen clean up a little and meet us down in my room in a few, okay?"

"Okay, wait who is us?" Finn yelled as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Just come down when you're ready" Kurt's voice trailed off as he went down the steps.

Five minutes later a wary Finn came down the stairs to see everyone in Kurt's room, minus Rachel and Santana.

"Uh…hey guys…what's going on Kurt?"

"We're calling this a Finchelvention, Rachel had hers last night." Artie was using the re-walk and walked over to Finn pointing out where he should sit. The club picked a bean bag chair so that he was shorter then them…it was impossible to lecture someone while you looked up at them. Well, Quinn could do it easy, but everyone was going to talk tonight.

Finn scrunched up his face "A Finchelvention?"

"A Finchel intervention" Artie explained.

Finn laughed, "Wait, so you are intervening me and Rachel getting back together? You've got to be kidding."

Everyone sat with a straight face, when Tina spoke up "No, we're not kidding…you've got a lot to hear. Since it looks like a reunion is inevitable we're making sure both of our friends go into this smarter than the last time."

Quinn walked over and stood in front of Finn speaking softly "When Rachel pushed you away Finn, believe me it was hard for her," she took a deep breath. "I was watching her the whole time and when you left she cried for hours."

Finn kept rubbing the back of his neck and looked up at Quinn, "You were there?"

Quinn nodded "Yeah, and you just showed up out of the blue. I had no where to go, so I just sat on the steps watching. You also need to know why she pushed you away," another deep breath, "It was because of me…"

Finn's eyes widened and before he could ask her anything:

Mike chimed in "and me"

Brittany squealed "aaaaand me!"

Puck looked him right in the eye "and me…and Finn that is…"

"Puck we will get to that, he needs to hear the first part though!" Sam cut off Puck before he could finish and then added his "and me" to the growing list.

Finally, everyone had said it was because of them, leaving Finn more confused then ever.

Quinn was still standing in front of him "Now, Finn you're a good guy and we've all made mistakes but I swear if you hurt one of MY best friends again you will have to deal with me…and you know you do NOT want to deal with me!"

Mercedes interjected "Any questions?"

Finn looked down at the floor and ran his fingers through his hair "Yeah…two. When did she become one of your best friends? and Why did she reject me because of ALL of you?"

Quinn smiled, it was a valid question "Okay this looks to be a long night," she sat down next to Finn on the floor along with everyone else, "I'm going to tell you the story of how Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry became friends. You've missed a lot Finn, and Rachel is not the same girl you broke up with."

**SORRY, THAT WAS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER TO SET UP THE STORYTELLING, EITHER WAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SO NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO GIRLS. IT WASN'T PLANNED, BUT THANK YOU SO SO MUCH GLEEKGENICA! I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO READ ANYONE ELSE'S STORY WITH RACHEL. LIKE I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO EXPLAIN RACHEL AND QUINN BUT YOU GUYS ASKED SO NICELY :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART ..**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! AND ALL THE FAVORITES YOU GUYS SIMPLY ROCK! PLEASE REVIEW : )**

Quinn began the story, "Okay so the last thing you know is that I went looking for her after you sang the song…."

Quinn had looked in every bathroom stall in the school, she was on her way to the auditorium; thinking Rachel would've gone there to sing out her pain. She was stopped by her phone buzzing. It was a message from Mercedes: Her car is gone, she's probably gone home and will be fine tomorrow. Laters M

Quinn got in her car and began driving home, but something about Rachel's face kept sticking in her mind. Ugh she is going to be depressed and we're going to lose Regionals, I have to do this for the team. She drove towards Rachel's house, having egged it several times in the past she knew exactly where she lived. Still in her cheerios uniform she thought she should change, in case Rachel's dads were home. No doubt Rachel had told them about the evil blonde cheerleader Quinn Fabray. She pulled over in a cul-de-sac and quickly changed to jeans and a cardigan. Combing her hair down, she did a once over in the rear-view and drove on to Rachel's. Okay, I need an excuse… she glanced to her back seat, ah a book. I'll say she forgot a book.

Quinn walked up to the Berry house and rang the doorbell, a very tall man answered and she turned the sweet charm on, "Hi Mr. Berry, Rachel left her book in class and I thought it was best to bring it by, being the weekend and all."

Mr. Berry, the one Rachel called Dad, smiled at the pretty blonde girl, "She's upstairs, if you can, maybe get her to come down to eat? She hasn't left her room since she got home and hasn't talked to either one of us."

Rachel's Daddy came in putting on his coat "…so how about italian for the night? Are we picking anything up for our broadway baby?"

Quinn had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

"She still hasn't come out of her room. We'll pick something up in case she's hungry."

"Would you like anything…" Rachel's Daddy waited for a name, having not been introduced to the young girl.

Without thinking she smiled, "Quinn…and no thank you sir." She shut her eyes tight, oh no…

Rachel's Dad's eyes narrowed at the girl, "I'm sorry, did you say…"

"We need to go, Quinn please lock the door on the way out when you leave" interrupted Rachel's Daddy as he hurried his husband out the door.

"QUINN! Isn't that the girl?" the door shut.

Well they certainly do know of me she thought as she made her way upstairs. The door wasn't shut all the way and she could see Rachel curled up in sweatpants, lying on the bed with her back to the door. Well she's okay, you know that now, you can leave. No, you can't, her dads will ask about you being here. Crap. Quinn pushed the door open, walked in and looked around the room. It wasn't unlike any other teenaged girls' bedroom; except for the walls…there was something about the walls.

Rachel sat up, horrified to see Quinn in her room. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn moved forward "I brought you your book."

Rachel made eye contact, "That's not my book."

Quinn threw it on the bed, "Fine, I came here to make sure you would be able to sing with Finn given all that went down today. Emotions have no place in competition."

Rachel stood up "Quinn, I'm a professional, I will get up there like I always do and sing with people who hate me; this time there is just one more person in that group."

When Quinn startled Rachel she had dropped something she was holding on to. She knew that plaid anywhere, it was one of Finn's shirts.

Rachel saw that Quinn had seen the shirt on the bed and became defensive, "Look I'm fine, tell the "team" I'm fine, Just leave…I don't need you, I don't need ANYONE!"

Did she just yell at me? Quinn went into Queen B mode with her hands firmly on her hips, "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY. I ONLY CAME HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T SCREW US FOR REGIONALS SINCE YOU DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MAKEOUT WITH PUCK!"

"GET OUT!" Rachel slammed the bathroom door.

Quinn was halfway down the stairs when she heard Rachel scream in frustration and begin to cry….hard. She hung her head down, breathed deep and headed back up the stairs.

She walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to look around the room and realized what it was she noticed about the walls. Everything was either Finn, music, or her dads. There was a picture of everyone at Regionals last year, but that was the only thing that made it look like she had any friends. She really had no one. Finn was her best friend and now he was gone. She thought about how Rachel had been there for her while she was pregnant and really had no one but the club.

Rachel walked out with a tear stained face, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Quinn stood up "You know an irritating girl once told me that when everything falls apart you are going to need your friends so I'm going to repay you for that. Let me have it, get it out, let it go."

"What?"

"Yell. Scream. Get it out."

Rachel crossed her arms, "You're just going to stand there while I yell at you?"

"Oh no, I'm going to yell right back, but you need to get mad…you need to deal with this. Pretend I'm Finn. Pretend I'm Santana, or just lay into me….but the team…"

Rachel nearly pulled her hair out, "ENOUGH WITH THE TEAM!" WE ARE NOT A TEAM. YOU ALL GO OUT AND HAVE YOUR FUN; I'M NEVER INVITED UNLESS YOU NEED SOMETHING FROM ME!"

This began a screaming match that lasted nearly 45 minutes.

Quinn dredged up everything from the very beginning, "YOU KNEW I WAS PREGNANT, AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T HIS BABY AND YOU STILL WENT AFTER HIM!"

Rachel stomped the floor, "HE DESERVED BETTER THAN YOU!"

"YOU TOLD HIM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HIM!"

They continued fighting over the Finn/babygate saga for a few minutes then moved on.

Rachel clenched her fists "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I AM WORTHLESS IN THERE WHEN I HAVE THE MOST TO CONTRIBUTE. I'M A LEADER AND.."

Quinn put her hands up, "OH PLEASE, YES YOU SING GREAT BUT I SANG AT SECTIONALS THIS YEAR AND WE'RE GOING ON…"

Rachel laughed "YEAH AS A TIE! WHEN I SANG WE WON! AND BY THE WAY YOU AND SAM COPYING ME AND FINN FROM FAITHFULLY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Rachel was making a beeline for the door to kick Quinn out then turned around. As much as she hated to admit it, Quinn was right she did need to do this. "OHHH AND BY THE WAY WE THREW THE DUETS COMPETITION! YEAH, WE WERE GOING TO DO DON'T GO BREAKIN MY HEART AND IT WAS A SURE WINNER BUT FOR ONCE I THOUGHT ABOUT THE TEAM AND HOW WE NEEDED SAM TO FEEL LIKE PART OF THE GROUP, EVEN THOUGH I NEVER HAVE!"

Quinn realized she had nothing left to yell at Rachel for, but Rachel continued.

"YOU'VE CALLED ME HORRIBLE NICKNAMES FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING ME!"

"YOU SLUSHIED ME DAY AFTER DAY, AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T DO IT YOU HAD ONE OF THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS LAY INTO ME!"

"THE WAY EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT SANTANA AND NO ONE TOLD ME, IF IT HAD BEEN TINA OR MERCEDES YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD THEM!"

Quinn knew Rachel was right about that one, she folded her arms and turned to face Rachel, "You know, Finn always said there was another side of you he got to see when you let your guard down. Maybe if you did that, other people MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!"

Rachel threw her hands up in the air, "I'M DONE CARING IF PEOPLE LIKE ME, I HAVE ONE LOVE AND THAT IS THE SPOTLIGHT AND MY DREAMS! I HAVE NOTHING AND NO ONE ELSE. WHY WOULD I LET MY GUARD DOWN WHEN MOST EVERYONE I HAVE LET IN LEAVES ME! JESSE, FINN, EVEN MY OWN MOTHER!"

Rachel clamped her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe that just came out, and she had just given Quinn Fabray enough ammunition to last a lifetime. She was exhausted from yelling and couldn't stop the tears. She leaned her head back, and slid down the wall till she reached the floor.

Quinn had also covered her own mouth in shock. She walked over, sat beside Rachel and handed her a tissue.

"Rachel, Shelby didn't leave you because of who you are. When you were born, that was a contract, and last year well…she's just selfish and wanted to raise a baby. It has nothing to do with WHO you are, just how old you are. Jesse was a dick to begin with and it's unfortunate you let him in, but he didn't leave you because you let your guard down. He left because he knew he couldn't compete with your feelings for Finn. Rather than just admit that, he took the coward's way out of blaming you and attacking the person you are. Finn, trust me…it is not because you showed him the real Rachel Berry. It's just because you made a mistake, by getting revenge on his mistake."

Rachel whispered very softly "I can't believe I let my guard down and said all those things." Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry again.

"But look, I'm still here…I haven't left." Quinn smiled and handed her another tissue.

"Quinn, WHY are you still here, you hate me the most out of anyone in the club."

Quinn leaned her head back and stretched out her legs, "You know, it's funny… halfway through I ran out of stuff to be mad at you for…I think…I think I hated you because I was SUPPOSED to, not because I actually did. Don't get me wrong, you can irritate me like no other, but I really don't think I hate you." Quinn stared forward, "YOU certainly kept on going though. You really don't like me at all, which I can't blame you."

"I don't know….I KNOW I don't like Santana."

Quinn nudged Rachel's shoulder with her own, "well NO ONE likes Santana."

The girls laughed a bit then Quinn stood up, Rachel followed wiping her tears while Quinn looked around the sad room with the shrine to Finn and knew exactly what to do.

'Rachel, stay right here I will be back in about an hour."

Rachel shook her head "What? Why? No, no you don't have to come back, I'm fine."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough, be back in an hour."

As Quinn walked out, Rachel felt strange. She didn't know if she was hopeful Quinn would come back, or that she wouldn't.

An hour and a half had gone by and Quinn hadn't come back, her dads had gotten home about fifteen minutes ago but she still didn't want to talk to them.

Then she heard voices coming up the stairs. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn came in carrying sleeping bags and pillows. Quinn also had groceries piled on top of an empty box.

As soon as Mercedes walked in she knew exactly what Quinn was talking about, no friends, all Finn. She'd never get through this without them.

"Hey Miss Diva we heard you could use some company tonight."

Quinn began emptying out the grocery bags "Sorry, Rachel I know I said an hour but we stopped for snacks and had to ask three different people what vegans would eat. Then we realized none of us had your number, sooo we're going to need that."

Rachel was dumbfounded, "um, ok"

Tina grabbed the box and a marker off of Rachel's desk, "First things first" She wrote FINN on the box.

"Okay Rachel, this is your Finn box, every girl has one for an ex. Everyday you are going to take down something in here that reminds you of him, and put it in this box out of sight."

Rachel hung her head "Then I'll have nothing on my walls to look at"

Tina reached for her camera "Oh, we thought of that!"

Quinn faced Rachel and fixed her bangs, "okay that's good."

They all got around Rachel then Tina steadied the camera for the shot, "okay on three, 1, 2, 3!"

She printed out the picture on Rachel's computer then put the picture in a frame on her dresser. Rachel picked it up and began to cry, in the photo the three of them had genuine smiles around her like they were actually happy to be here.

They turned her attention back to the box.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It's best to do something kinda big first."

Rachel nodded and reached under her pillow. She smelled the shirt one last time and placed it in the box.

Before another tear could fall Mercedes shouted "Okay who is hungry! Rachel, what do you want to watch, how about a scary movie?"

Finn had listened to the entire story and ran his fingers through his hair. "She really thought I broke up with her because she let her guard down and I didn't like the person she was?"

Quinn looked down "Yeah, it's kind of why she's always been that way. She has one goal, well she HAD one goal….and I guess it was easier to achieve when you don't care what other people think and you know they are going to leave you at some point. With you though, she cared, so she let you in. She never trusted any of us because we'd all tortured her in some way."

The group got quiet.

Finn smiled his crooked smile "I can't believe she yelled at you."

"Ohhhh yeah she laid into me, strangely I was proud I brought that side of her out." Quinn tossed her head back.

They all laughed. Finn went to get up. "Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"Uh, aren't we done? I heard the big Rachel changed story right?"

"Not even slightly, like we said everyone is talking tonight."

Who's next?

**I REALLY HOPE THIS MET YOUR EXPECTATIONS, ESPECIALLY YOU GLEEKGENICA! PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART. PLEASE REVIEW. YEP YOU GOT TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT!**

"I guess we'll go" Sam said, gesturing to Artie, Mike and himself.

"So like Quinn said they all hung out that Friday night and began a fast fierce friendship. It was weird. Then the next day…."

Artie, Mike and Sam were waiting for the girls to join them at the restaurant. It was a new place Quinn wanted to try. I mean you can only go to breadstix so much! The girls came walking in and took their seats at the booth. The boys looked up and saw Rachel and exchanged confused glances.

Quinn kissed Sam, and looked around "Yes, Rachel's here we're not making a big deal about it."

"Oookay" a confused Sam said, "how are you doing Rachel?"

A very uncomfortable Rachel managed to mutter a "fine, thanks."

The waitress brought the menu as the couples talked. Mercedes had also come along and they were expecting that Brittany and Puck would join them at some point in the night. Unfortunately where ever Puck went, Santana would sniff him out.

Rachel looked at the menu and scrunched up her nose, there was really nothing but a salad and she didn't feel like eating anyway.

"Oh wait!" Quinn put up her hand and called the waitress over "can we please have one vegan menu?"

"Sure thing sweetie, be right back…do you know what you kids want to drink yet?"

They ordered their drinks and the waitress handed Quinn the menu. She placed it in front of Rachel, "no excuse not to eat."

Rachel nodded and smiled.

Mike put his arm around Tina and nodded in Rachel's direction, "so Rachel what looks good to you over there?"

She didn't look up "hrmm I don't know, actually there are a lot of things." She glanced around the restaurant "I've never heard of this place."

Tina leaned forward, "I looked it up on the internet, and look it has a dance floor and plays music. We have to be out by ten since they have a bar in here but I thought it was a nice change of pace."

Brittany came in and kissed Artie. "Hiiiiiiiii everyone! This place seems so cool!" She sat across from Rachel and looked at her curiously. Quinn had told her to be nice to her since she was going through a rough time. She was distracted by Rachel's menu, it was different then everyone else's. "Can I order something off of that one?"

Rachel looked up, "I don't know if you'll like it Brittany."

"Well I won't know til I try!"

Rachel smiled, "That's great advice Brittany."

The food came and everyone tried some of Rachel's vegan dish and some actually liked it. Rachel talked a lot but surprisingly not about herself. They steered clear of the topic of Finn and glee when…"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're hanging out in public with IT?" everyone snapped around to see Santana staring daggers at Rachel.

She opened her compact and applied more lip gloss, "I'm not sitting here with her."

Without missing a beat Quinn leaned forward "I don't recall inviting you"

"Puck invited me"

Mercedes turned around "Well he's not here yet."

"I'm not staying here with that!" Santana glanced over the table and grinned…"hmm someone is missing, I think I'll go see if SOMEONE wants to hit this tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled "I'm sure you can find someone that desperate in Lima."

"What did you say midget?"

Quinn stood up "Santana just leave."

"Fine, I have better things to do then hang out with you losers. Tell Puck I came." She walked out as everyone turned and smiled at Rachel.

Sam had his fist ready to bump… "nice one Rachel!"

Rachel turned red and returned the bump. They all began to laugh and talk again when Puck came in and joined the group."Hey Berry, I hear we picked this place so you could have rabbit food. How is it?"

"Quite delicious Noah, everyone has tried it…want some?" Rachel picked up her plate.

Puck stared down the plate, "Uh no, I like my food with a face."

They began telling Puck about what had happened with Santana and they could not stop laughing.

The music had been a background noise all night until Quinn and Sam heard the familiar riff, it was Don't Go Breakin My Heart. Crap. She's going to cry.

Sure enough she heard the song playing and turned away from the group to play with the napkin dispenser trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind._

Brittany reached over and grabbed Rachel's wrist singing to her, snapping Rachel out of her pity party.  
_Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me_

Mike came over and pulled Rachel up to start dancing, everyone began singing…  
_Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key_

Quinn and Sam joined while Artie, Tina, Puck and Mercedes watched from the booth singing.  
_ooooooooooooooooooooh Nobody knows it  
When I was down_

Quinn pointed to herself and Rachel  
_I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart_

Rachel began to sing with everyone and started laughing. She wasn't concerned with her pitch or sound she was having a fun time.  
_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart_

They slid back in the booth to applause and groans. Rachel giggled and covered her eyes "I can't believe we just did that, how embarrassing!"

"Now you'll think of US when you hear that song" smiled Brittany.

Rachel's phone rang, " It's my daddy, I must answer this."

"Hey Daddy."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that."

"Okay I'll be home soon."

"I love you too."

"Everything good Rach?" Sam asked before taking a drink. Did I just call her Rach?

"Yes, I forgot I'm singing at my cousin's wedding tomorrow. Finn was supposed to go with me…I mean they didn't think he existed anyway so it's not a big deal. Anyways, I'm sorry, please don't be mad but I have to return home soon."

"Not a problem! It's almost ten anyways." Quinn kissed Sam, "See you later baby."

Quinn, Rachel, and Tina said there goodbyes and were walking out the door.

"Hey Rachel!" she turned around to see Mike standing up, "bowling next Friday! You in?"

"Oh uh yeah…that sounds fun, thanks Mike!"

Rachel ran out to the car…"I thought they were just putting up with me for one night, Mike just asked me to join you guys bowling next Friday!"

"Of course he did, we hang with friends every weekend, stop being so surprised." Quinn smiled and started the car.

Quinn's phone buzzed on the way home, Tina read it then showed Quinn…"awesome."

They pulled up to the Berry's and Quinn remembered her book was still upstairs. "Oooh let me run in and get my book!"

Quinn grabbed her book, said goodnight and ran downstairs. She walked in to the living room "Mr. Berry, what time are you leaving for the wedding tomorrow?"

He looked up shocked to see that she was here again, "Oh about noon."

"Okay, thanks!"

He laughed and shook his head as he watched her bounce out the door.

The next morning Rachel was still on the high from last night then she remembered she had to put something in the box. She took down the picture of her and Finn at the wedding and laid it on the shirt. She figured it was perfect symmetry since this wedding without him was going to be torture. She didn't want to come home and have that happy couple staring her in the face. She had her dress on and her hair in curlers when she heard the doorbell.

"Honey are you almost ready?" yelled her Daddy.

'Almost!"

"Okay, you have someone here to see you!"

**SO WHO IS AT THE DOOR? WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE AT THE DOOR? SUGGESTIONS ALWAYS WELCOME. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**SADLY WE ARE NEARING THE END OF LET IT GO. I JUST CAN'T KEEP THESE TWO CRAZY KIDS APART MUCH LONGER! NOT THAT I REALLY WANT TO AND I ALREADY HAVE THE ENDING WRITTEN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE, YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND, OR LOW.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. A FEW OF YOU EVEN MADE ME CRY WITH YOUR KIND WORDS. ALL THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS JUST TOO MUCH! GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! GLEEKGENICA—I AGREE WITH YOU, I KIND OF HATED TO DO THAT TO THE LAST CHAPTER TOO, I HAD IDEAS FOR HOW EACH PERSON WARMED UP TO HER BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD JUST PROLONG THE STORY AND BECOME BORING SINCE YOU KNOW EVERYONE BECAME FRIENDS IN THE END AND…. WE MUST GET TO THE FINCHEL OF IT ALL! :) **

**AND YES OHHH HOW THE FAITHFULLY COPYING IRKED ME…ONLY ONE ORGINAL PEOPLE!**

Rachel took down one of the curlers. Who would be here? She ran downstairs and before he turned around she knew exactly who it was.

"Noah?"

"Hey Berry! Nice hair."

She put her hand up to the fallen tendril and realized how she looked. "Oh no! Excuse me for just one moment, I'll be right back! Do you have time to wait? I can only talk for a few minutes, I have to go to a wedding…"

Pulling on his suit lapel "I know, you don't think I'm dressed like this for temple do you?"

"What?"

Puck shrugged, "You're in need of a stand in for today, well I'm definitely nothing like Finn but I figured we could have a fun time."

*************************************************************** back to the present*****************************************************************

"WHAT THE HELL? I don't want to hear about this" Finn fumed, he stood up and kicked the bean bag chair.

"What is with you and kicking chairs?" Kurt questioned.

"Stops me from punching someone, but I can do that too!" he lunged at Puck.

Sam stood up and intervened "Look, like it or not he was there when you weren't but you have to hear what happened!"

"I don't HAVE to hear anything!" All I've heard is how I'm the bad guy and you took her side! Didn't any of you think I might need someone? I'd lost MY best friend too!"

Artie stood up, "Finn, we were with you too, that's why we've done all of this."

Mercedes touched his arm, "We took sides, the boys didn't…they just came to like Rachel and wanted to support her."

A frustrated Mike turned to Finn, " the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can go see Rachel."

"Can I say something Finn?"

Everyone turned to see a sad Brittany on the couch looking at Finn. "Sure Brittany." His voice softened as he answered her.

"You aren't a bad guy. If you were, we wouldn't want you back together. I know I'm not that smart and everyone always makes a point to take care of ME, but for once I got to take care of someone else. At the restaurant, I made her stop crying! It felt good that I could be there for her and hold her hand through it AND she let me." She looked down at her feet. "I just…didn't know how to be there for YOU too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt alone."

Finn sat beside her on the couch, "I understand, it's okay."

She reached over and grabbed his hand "I'll hold your hand now, while you listen to this part though, if you want me too."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Brittany." He looked over to Puck still not sure he wanted to hear what was coming. "Go ahead."

*******************************************************back to the past*******************************************************************************

Rachel and Puck followed her dads in his truck. It was quiet for about fifteen minutes.

Puck drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Soo what the hell happened?"

"What?"

"Quinn wanted to punch you Friday morning, and then last night she's dragging us to a new restaurant so YOU'RE comfortable."

Rachel squirmed in her seat, "what did she tell you?'

"She just said she saw something different, you two argued, and she realized you would need friends."

"That's it? She didn't say what we argued about?" Rachel closed her eyes and suddenly felt pathetic if he knew.

"That's it, she said the rest was a secret between friends or some shit."

Rachel smiled and started briefing him on the wedding.

They arrived, and Rachel went to the front of the church to take her place by the piano.

Puck sat with her Dads, he was surprised how nice they were and how accepting they were of him. Then the bride entered while Rachel started singing something, everyone else looked at the bride, but he watched Rachel. Sure, he was a badass but when he listened to her sing, it made him feel like he could be a better person.

The ceremony was over and it was time for the reception. They took their seats and watched as the happy couple continued to dance.

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right._

Rachel was grateful that Puck was there but she really missed Finn. She played with the place card that hadn't been updated 'Finn Hudson' and he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights._

The DJ took the mic, "We'd like all the couples to join the bride and groom on the dance floor now."

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
_

Puck leaned towards Rachel, "I guaranteed you a good time, let's dance."

_I'll come running to see you again._

Rachel kept playing with the card, "Noah, I'm not really in the mood, I'm sorry."

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, _

_all you have to do is call and I'll be there,_

_yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend._

He stood up and extended his hand, "When have I ever taken no for the final answer?"

He took Rachel's hand and began dancing.

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow,  
keep __your head__ together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I will be knocking upon your __door__._

She was crying into his shoulder, he cared for her, but not like what he felt for Quinn.

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

He hadn't seen her face the entire time they danced, and come hell or high water she was going to have fun.

He bent down and started singing softly along with the music.

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you. Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
oh yeah, but don't you let them._

Rachel looked up at Puck as he held her closer and continued to sing

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

She kissed his cheek and smiled through her tears, "Thank you Noah."

He smiled down at her as Rachel's cousin took the mic. "Aww, that was a sweet dance baby, now who is ready to party!"

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

She started walking back to their table, when Puck grabbed her, "ohh no you don't!"

_She hit the flo'_

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low….. _

He spun her around the dance floor

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_She hit the flo' she hit flo'_

"C'mon Berry! Get low! "

She laughed, "I can't get any lower Noah!"

He took her hand, grabbed her waist and dipped her back as her laugh filled the whole room.

_Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low…_

Her dads grabbed the camera and took a picture, they hadn't seen her that happy in a while. Before they knew it, it was getting late and they did have school the next day so they left before her dads.

Puck had always liked her, he meant it when he said it in the green room at Sectionals. "You didn't deserve that. Ya know that song."

"Yes I did, I screwed up."

"So did he."

She looked down, playing with the hem of her dress, "Not as much as I did, I knew what I was doing."

Puck pulled the truck on to the shoulder of the road, "You don't think he knew what he was doing by keeping a secret this long?" Rachel you HAVE to stand up for yourself. I know you love him but he's not the greatest guy in the world." He shook his head and hit the top of the steering wheel with his palm. "That's both of your problems…you see each other as soo perfect and then when something goes wrong it's the end of the world. SOMETHING is always going to happen, you can't be together a lifetime and not fight and not screw up but you get through it! You shouldn't have sat there and taken that, okay he's mad but it was out of line!"

Rachel stared at Puck blankly.

"He can be such an ass, he lets you find out that way and it's your fault? He does these grand gestures as apologies, and you know why he has to do that? cause he screws up so epically that he has to make an apology a huge scene, he's a loser and…"

Rachel sat up and faced Puck, "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

Puck laughed as he merged back onto the highway… "well it looks like you aren't going to have a problem standing up to people anymore."

Rachel leaned back in her seat and touched her forehead, "I've yelled a lot this weekend, I think more than I ever have."

"And how do you feel?"

Rachel sat straight up and beamed, "Like I could win a screaming match with the devil!"

Puck glanced over at her, "Oh, I wouldn't take on Santana just yet.'

They laughed and talked the rest of the way home. He pulled up to her house and parked the car "We'll get him back, this won't last long." She reached over and gave him a hug then got out and closed the door. He rolled the window down and leaned to her side. "Hey, I meant all that at the wedding, you need me…just call."

Puck leaned forward, "Finn, I do love her, the same way everyone in this room does. We hang out and I like who I am when I'm around her. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt walked over, "you dated a girl who only had you, was insecure, and afraid to try new things. That's not Rachel anymore. She has a group of friends that aren't going anywhere. We've instilled confidence in her and even when we've argued she understands it's fleeting and not the end of the world. She doesn't think you're Mr. Perfect anymore, but she does miss you and you make her happy. That's all we want, we just want both of our friends to be happy. The old Rachel would have taken you back that night, but the new one has learned a lot from everyone in this room…she's stronger. That's what we meant when we said she rejected you because of us."

Quinn joined, "so here is your envelope, you have one as does she. You open it when you get to Rachel's. A few things we feel you need to discuss to make a fresh start then we're out of it and wish you all the best. "

Finn stood up and smiled, "Thanks, I guess I did need to hear all that." he hugged Kurt, and looked at his group of friends, "I know you guys never left me alone."

Puck stuck out his hand "We cool?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and met his hand with Puck's "Yeah, we're cool…but if you ever kiss her again I'll kick your ass."

Puck slapped him on the shoulder, "go, she's waiting."

Finn smiled and started running up the stairs,

"FINN!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hand stretched out. "The envelope."

He laughed and sprinted back downstairs, "oh thanks!"

He went to his room to do a quick change, he at least wanted to look good for his beautiful girlfriend.

He jumped in the truck, turned on the radio and started off to Rachel's. He thought of how much he had missed, he hadn't been there for the holidays, her birthday, new years, the wedding…all of it. He had been mad though, she had cheated but in reaction to his lie. Puck was right, there were going to be bumps in the road, they had to deal with them and not walk away.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to her door. He was nervous and he really didn't know why. Everything pointed to getting her back in his arms tonight…but the club had talked to her LAST night! She's had more time to think! What if she's had a change of heart? He held the envelope tight and knocked on the door. What if she's not happy to see me? What if…

Then the door opened.

**SO IT WAS PUCK! NOW WE'RE AT RACHEL'S. OUR COUPLE IS ONE STEP CLOSER .YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK THE MEMBERS OF NEW DIRECTIONS HAVE WRITTEN DOWN FOR FINCHEL?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR THE HANGOVER.**

She opened the door looking super cute. She was baking something, judging by the powder on her cheek.

Finn nodded towards her, "Hey."

"Hello…. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and walked in, taking off his jacket, she took it and hung it on the hook next to the door.

"You look pretty." Without thinking he wiped off the powder with his thumb causing Rachel to blush. He thought of that afternoon in the auditorium when she had some cosmo on her lip, he wanted to kiss her now, like he did then.

"Thank you. I'm baking a cake, I didn't know when to expect you, or when you would be having your," she mimed air quotes, "intervention."

"No no, you mean my," he did air quotes "finchelvention."

They both started laughing.

She looked down in his hand, "your envelope?"

"Yeah, you have yours?"

"Yes, I locked it away in a box and asked my dads to put it out of reach, so I wouldn't be tempted to open it. I figured you could get it when you got here."

Finn laughed, "more restraint then I would've had, I almost pulled over twice to prepare my answers for whatever is in here. So where is it?"

"In the study, they set it on top of the desk hutch way in the back."

"Okay"…he started for the next room and turned back, "are you ready for me to go get it now?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Meet me back in the kitchen."

Finn came back in and Rachel was sitting at the table. "I think you should sit on the other side, across from me."

He took his seat "I'm ready."

They looked down at their envelopes, back at each other and then proceeded to open them.

"You go first" Finn gestured to Rachel. She began to read aloud.

_Dear chel, _

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Chel? no one calls me chel"

_You two know what to talk about, and you know it will end with you in his arms again. He needs to hear everything, and you need to say everything. It's going to hurt but it has to happen. I think you know that now and you've probably been preparing for it. Share your fears with him, tell him what you want out of this relationship. Discuss why you cheated and why he lied. Show him the new Rachel Berry! You are amazing, and now you know it. So is he, you've been in love since the moment you saw him. Never forget how lucky you both are. Leave this all behind and let it go, never to be mentioned again. You are starting fresh with the one you love. _

_We've made some points below to start you out. _

_Q-You have to talk about what we argued about that day Rachel…and how you've changed._

_S-When you screw up, you will call each other out on it, no more sweeping things under the rug_

_K-Finn can be more sensitive about things than he seems, don't forget that_

_M-Rachel doesn't NEED reassurance anymore, but it's nice _

_P- Neither one of you is perfect_

_Mike- Because I know this is bothering you both, why Puck and why Santana?_

_T- You don't own him and he doesn't own you – you're a part of something special_

_A- You will not walk away from problems before discussing_

_B- You won't make each other cry_

Rachel wiped tears away after reading Brittany's. "I made you cry?"

Finn swallowed hard "I lost my best friend too Rach."

More tears flowed down, "What does yours say?"

_Dear Fin,_

He looked up and smiled, "I know why they wrote chel."

He turned his paper around so it matched up next to hers…."see we're a part of something special, Fin chel."

He reached across to hold her hand and kept it there while he read the rest of his letter.

_You've known you loved her since the beginning of glee. Look at her right now and realize how lucky you two are to find each other. Realize that she's changed and you are going to grow with her. I can't wait for you to meet the incredible person she's become. She still needs us though, so no keeping her all to your self this time. At the same time, know how amazing you are! You've been the man of her dreams even before she knew you. We've missed you, but please understand that we had to be there for her more. In a way, we knew it was what you would have wanted. Share your fears with her; tell her when you're angry or hurt. Don't be afraid to get it out…she's stronger, she can take it. Promise to be there for each other, and never use anything you say tonight against one another. Just let it go._

Rachel took back her hand and started to speak

"Okay, I'm going to start with glee from the very beginning. Remember I may yell, but I just need to get it out… as do you."

She started off with little things until it built up.

"Since we've been friends I've ignored and forgave a lot. You USED me when you wanted a scholarship. You led me on to get what you want. You only told me I was pretty when I asked. You didn't seem as though you were proud to be with me other than in glee club and it all hurt."

He leaned on the table with his left elbow while rubbing the back of his neck "Damn Rach, did you rehearse this…"

She put up her hand, "Yes, because I have to get this out and I want it to go fast so it's over quickly, then it's your turn." She went on, "You made me feel second best for so long, of course I was going to be insecure and take it as you choosing Santana because she was super hot." She looked in his eyes, "You never called me super hot, at least not to my face."

Finn looked right back and locked his eyes with hers, "I made YOU feel second best? TWO girlfriends chose Puck over me! How do you think **I** felt? Girls aren't the only ones who feel insecure!" He had raised his voice at her. Instinctively he looked down.

She had a sad smile, "It's okay; I'm okay, we have to keep going."

He took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean I wasn't proud of being with you? I loved seeing you walk down the halls wearing your necklace. Everyone knew you were mine."

She reached over for his hand again. "I didn't know that."

He was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry, I know I screwed up a lot when we first met."

Their voices became softer and they went through everything from babygate until Christmas.

An hour had passed, she noticed Finn eyeing the refrigerator "Break for a snack?"

He laughed, "You know me so well."

They went into the living room and turned on the tv while they ate. "Hey! You have the Hangover?"

"It's Noah's, he brought it over for us all to watch last night, have you seen it?"

"Not yet," he remembered last year when he'd wanted to see it with her and she had said it wasn't her type of film, "I got it for Christmas this year."

"We can watch it later if you'd like."

"Awesome," he patted her knee, "ready for round 2?"

They returned to their seats in the kitchen and Rachel began. "sooo, I know it was probably strange to see me suddenly friends with Quinn and I want to tell you how it happened…

"I already know, she explained everything to me. How could you think I broke up with you because of who you are?"

"Well, isn't that why you break up with someone, because you don't like who they are anymore?"

"I didn't like what you DID."

"NO, you said you thought I was someone who would never make you FEEL like that."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Well maybe if you had stuck around and explained that, we wouldn't be here right now, but you chose to walk away! I forgave you for lying about Santana, for SLEEPING with her and you couldn't even talk to me about KISSING Noah."

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! You knew of all people I would be upset about Puck!"

"OH but I can't be upset about the…what was it you said…the SANTANA OF IT ALL!"

They argued some more until their voices became soft again.

"I didn't think of it that way, to me it happened before we were together, while you were with Jesse. I shouldn't have lied, I should have told you. I've told you everything else in my life and I wish I would've told you that. I just want us to trust each other again. I love you for who you are. This whole time apart has killed me. Honest, I just didn't like what you did."

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm not the same girl though, what if you don't like her as much as the old me?"

"I probably won't like her, he smiled that perfect crooked smile, I'll love her.…" She _REALLY_ wanted to kiss him.

They were quiet again.

"Mike's right, it has bothered me, why Puck?"

"I don't know he's always been nice to me. It wasn't as if I had boys lining up around the block, and I had just watched you flirt with Santana in the hall…"

"I NEVER flirted with Santana in the hall…"

"Finn, you practically broke your neck watching her walk in that stupid skirt and she saw you! Then she came up to me and said "by the way he bought me dinner after."

"Well I don't remember flirting with her, but I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should have stuck around and waited for an explanation before walking away with Noah. I'm sorry I made you feel second best, you've always been my first and the ONLY choice Finn. I'm so sorry I did that to hurt you, and I promise you I will never, _NEVER_ do anything like that again." Her eyes filled up with tears, "I've seen you hurting, and I never want to be the cause of it again."

She dropped her head down, "At the time though, it was just nice feeling like Santana for a moment."

"WHAT? You wanted to be Santana?"

"Well something made you do it with her, I liked that someone else wanted me…if only for a moment, like you wanted her."

Finn got up to take a seat next to her. "Sadness, loneliness and being desperate to get over you made me do it. I didn't like her at all. I didn't _WANT_ her, she was just there. It really meant nothing. Not like how I feel with you, I love you." He took her hand and laced her fingers with his own, "_THIS_ means something. If all I get to do is hold your hand, it means everything."

Rachel smiled through tears, "Thank you Finn, I love you too, and I'm sure that won't be _ALL_ you get to do" she blushed as she said it.

They looked at the list, now sitting side by side. Finn sighed."I think we've covered everything."

Rachel pointed to the P on her list—neither one of you is perfect. She faced Finn and put her hand up to his cheek "We have to stop seeing each other like that, we've put each other on these pedestals with expectations that no one can live up to. When we fall from that height it devastates the other person. We're going to still make mistakes, but as long as we are honest and not hurtful we'll be stronger than ever."

"I can do that…. Rachel, are you ready to put everything behind us now and be my girlfriend again?"

She smiled, "Yes!"

"He went into kiss her, but moved up slightly and kissed her forehead."

Her eyes were closed "I think you missed."

He laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I've missed you so much Rach," he looked around and could see traces of the club being there. Then sadly he said, "I've missed so much."

He hugged her tight then turned to leave.

"Finn! Where are you going?"

"There's one thing I need to do before we start fresh."

Rachel looked down, "okay."

He walked over and cupped her face in his hands. "Trust me, it's only one more day, we can wait one more day."

He moved in close so that she could feel his breath on her lips "when I start kissing you Rachel Berry, I'm not going to stop."

She opened her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him again.

They said simultaneous I love yous and he left.

He walked to the truck quickly and backed out of the driveway. A part of him certainly wanted to be in there with her right now, but this was something he had to do. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Cmon, Quinn pick up!"

His other line rang, it was Sam laughing, "Now you know Rachel called her as soon as you left! What's up?"

"I need you guys to help me out with something tomorrow night, I have to make up for lost time.

**SO THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT FINN HAS MISSED A LOT AND IT KILLS HIM... AND AS PUCK SAYS WHEN FINN FEELS HE'S SCREWED UP HE HAS EPIC MAKEUPS :) ****THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER, MAKES ME SAD. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

Rachel could not stop talking about her heart to heart with Finn. So Quinn decided to leave early and stay at Rachel's for the night, much to Sam's disappointment. As she was leaving Sam's, he briefed her on Finn's plan.

"Okay, I'll get a hold of her dads and see what I can do." She grabbed his backpack.

Sam grabbed her hand, "Hey! Where are you going with that?"

She turned around and kissed him "I'm going to need an excuse to see you tomorrow when I'm with Rachel. Play along." With that she was out the door and in the car.

The next morning while Rachel was in the shower, Quinn snuck down to the kitchen to call Rachel's dads. They were okay with the plan and said the boys could stay, but everyone had to sleep in the living room. They told her to grab the spare key off of the rack by the door. She thanked them for their permission and then ran out to her car and stuck the key in the front pocket of Sam's backpack. She texted Sam. "Call me in ten minutes."

Quinn made her way back up to Rachel's room. She was doing her hair, dancing and singing to Journey.

Quinn shook her head, "Really we're going to rock out to Journey even when Mr. Shue is not around?"

Rachel shouted "It's where we all began!" She grabbed Quinn's hands and started dancing, "somewhere in the !"

Quinn couldn't stop laughing. "Rachel I'm really glad to see you happy again."

She hugged Quinn, "Happier…I was happy, I had you guys."

Just then they heard "Lucky" and Quinn answered her phone. "Oh really? Well, yeah it's probably still in there then…well Rach and I were heading to the mall. I suppose I can, you can't wait til tomorrow? Okay, we'll be by soon."

Rachel had gone into the bathroom to apply her makeup, "Hey Rach, before we go shopping I need to drop Sam's backpack off at his place. I promise we won't be long."

"Okay! So what do you think I should wear tonight?" Quinn laughed to herself, why the elaborate cover? she is in her own little world.

Quinn joined her to do her own makeup, "Well, did he say where he was taking you?"

"No, he just said we could wait one more day. That would be today right?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "Well it depends, was it after midnight when he said it?"

"QUINN!"

"Yes, Rachel that would be today. You have to calm down, we'll go shopping, have some lunch. Get you a cute outfit. He won't know what hit him." Rachel finished applying her mascara then followed Quinn out.

She drove to Sam's and left Rachel in the car. "Be right back."

"No problem, take your time. I'm going to listen to some music and sing about love."

"This will need to stop in a few days, I'm going to want to punch you again." Quinn winked.

She ran into Sam's house and handed him the backpack seemingly out of breath. " key is in the front pocket, you guys have four hours….if you need more text me. Her dads said you can use anything in the house, I gotta go!"

Sam kissed her fast, "WAIT, Quinn we have to go over your part once you get there…."

"Just text me!" She ran out of the house and back to Rachel.

Everyone met at Sam's house. Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine were in one car while Puck drove Tina, Mike, and Brittany. Artie wanted to use his re-walk tonight, but it took a lot out of him so they decided to let him rest for the day.

They pulled up at Rachel's house and unloaded the cars full of boxes, bags, and most noted by the boys… lots of food. Then Puck and Kurt drove the cars a little ways down the block so they wouldn't be noticed by Rachel. Everyone else walked into the house and the girls decided they would be downstairs so they could cook and do the task at hand. The boys would handle upstairs. Sam, Blaine, and Mike lead the way to Rachel's room. Finn knew Puck had been in there obviously, but it was weird to see all of them head up there like they'd done this before.

Sam started on one of the walls. "Damn, out of tape…Hey Mike? Is there any tape in her desk drawer?"

Mike opened it, "Nope. What about the desk in her dad's study, or the top drawer in the kitchen?"

Sam shouted downstairs, "MERCEDES!"

He could hear a muffled "YEAH?"

"ANY TAPE DOWN THERE?"

"QUINN SAID HER DADS HAD THAT STUFF IN THE GARAGE"

"THANKS!"

Finn couldn't believe how at home everyone was in her house, and it hurt. They noticed Finn looking at the room with a sad expression on his face. Sam nodded towards all the guys to exit the room "Okay we'll go raid the garage, be right back."

Finn was left alone. He was at the wall where she once had all of their pictures. There was nothing around the room to suggest he'd ever been there before, and looking at the pictures he saw how much he'd missed. There was one of Rachel wearing a ballcap sideways while Mike was teaching her a dance move. One of her and Puck dancing, he guessed from the wedding: Puck was looking at the camera as he dipped Rachel, he could tell she was laughing with the way her head was tilted back. Another had her, Tina, Blaine, and Kurt smashed into the backseat of a car. There was one of her on skis with Sam on one side and Brittany on the other. There were several of the entire group at restaurants, bowling, and her bedroom. He noticed one of her and Quinn someplace dark- Quinn had her tongue sticking out and Rachel was flashing devil horns with her fingers. He was touching it when Sam came up…"They went to see Bon Jovi."

Finn was pulled out of his trance. "Huh?"

Sam nodded towards the picture. "Bon Jovi concert."

Finn ran his hand through his hair, "Oh, Quinn had tickets? I figured she'd take you."

Sam looked past Finn, "Well…it was actually your Christmas present from Rachel, we convinced her to go." He patted Finn's shoulder twice and went back to the task at hand. Finn stared at the pictures and miscellaneous things around the room that belonged to the others in glee. He'd missed it all, and there was no trace of him ever being there. Then in the corner he noticed a picture of her at Regionals, right after he told her he loved her. It was overlapped by the picture of her and Quinn at the concert. He pulled back the corner and had to catch his breath, then he smiled. It was him holding her…he was still there she didn't take it down. They finished the room then joined the girls.

Kurt bounded down the stairs, "How long do we have?"

Tina was rushing around, "Probably another hour, you guys finish this, we have to focus on the food. You do want to eat don't you?"

Finn made a sweep in the air with his hand "Say no more ladies, do what you gotta do."

Meanwhile at the mall, Rachel was in the dressing room. "Quinn, do you think it's going to work this time, with Finn and me?"

"Yeah, I really do. We wouldn't have gone through all that otherwise. You two have been through a lot together. It bonds people."

Rachel saw her chance to bring up Noah. He had sworn her to secrecy about his feelings for Quinn, but just bringing up his name doesn't mean she's telling her anything.

"Kind of like how you and Noah are bonded?"

"RACHEL!"

"What? I mean you did have a baby tog…"

Rachel saw a glimpse of the old Quinn, "Look, we do NOT talk about me and Puck, got it?"

Rachel had always avoided asking about Beth, but she thought knowing how Quinn felt was the equivalent to how Shelby felt, and today she just wanted to know, "Okay…. but I mean…. do you ever wonder about her?"

"RACHEL. I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE."

Rachel faced Quinn with equal determination "ALRIGHT, I'm just saying, I've BEEN her Quinn, and one day she may want to meet you. I'm not saying you owe her anything, but I HOPE you give her more than what I got from Shelby."

With that Rachel went back to the task of trying on her dresses. She stepped out when Quinn attacked her with a hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I need to talk about it, but I don't want to right now. Maybe someday I will tell you, okay?"

Rachel noticed Quinn's eyes watering, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you, don't worry about Beth. I'm sure she has a mother that loves her and thinks the world of her like you do."

What Rachel didn't know was that Quinn wasn't crying solely about Beth, but the secret she had been keeping from Rachel as to who adopted her…or rather who Quinn and Puck _gave_ their baby to.

Quinn looked down at the floor, "Do you think you missed out on things because she wasn't there?"

Rachel returned to the dressing room, "I don't know, I've never been "mothered" I have two amazing dads… but yeah, there are times I wish I knew what it was like to have a mom." Rachel walked out in the final dress and hugged her friend…against all odds her BEST friend. "Quinn please don't cry."

Quinn fought back tears and swallowed hard, "I like the red one!"

Rachel jumped up and clapped, "Me too, I think that's the winner!"

Just then Quinn got a text from Sam. "we're ready u know what 2 do." Rachel was paying for her dress while Quinn made her way to the front. She saw the scariest sight, especially given the conversation she had just had with Rachel, and she froze. It was Shelby pushing Beth's stroller. She didn't _want _to see her, but more than that... Rachel _couldn't_ see her. She heard Rachel coming behind her and panicked. She had to get her back in the store.

She whirled around, "Rachel! Did you get the sweater to go with it?"

"No, you said my other one would…"

"On second thought it won't, you want to look perfect for Finn right?"

"Of course, okay be right back!"

Shelby spotted Quinn and waved, Quinn turned around and fought back the urge to cry. She needed to talk to Puck now, but tonight was about Rachel and Finn. She could wait.

It was about another thirty minutes when the car pulled into the drive. Finn was nervous, he didn't know why…she'd said they were back together as of last night, and this wasn't exactly an apology. All of those had been said last night. It was more an, I'm sorry I've missed so much.

The door opened into a dark room, and as planned Quinn went first so Rachel wouldn't turn on the lights or worse head upstairs. Quinn gasped and had to smile. Sometimes…Finn got it right.

Rachel had her hands full with her bags. She walked in with her head down and then shut the door by kicking her foot back. "Do you think you could've helped me Barbie?" She heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Finn alone in the dark next to a lighted Christmas Tree in her living room. "Finn? What are you…" He began singing:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
_  
Rachel hadn't noticed that Quinn had left her side until the chorus began and Sam flipped the light switch. There was lighted garland, mistletoe, Christmas and Chanukah decorations EVERYWHERE, and finally a banner by the kitchen Happy Birthday Rachel. Everyone was there in their caroling sweaters singing backup for Finn.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishin I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

He began to move towards her, never breaking his gaze at her.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

He became a bit emotional staring into her eyes and stumbled on the next words. She grabbed his hands and began to sing:

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

He touched her cheek and joined her in singing again:

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

They were duet partners again, forgetting anyone else was even in the room.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

He placed his index finger on her lips and whispered "shhhhhh, I got this now." And smiled that perfect smile.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right..._

His forehead met hers and the singing became barely a whisper

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

He gently touched where her Finn necklace used to lie against her delicate skin.

_So if the chain is on your door I understand.  
_

With tears in her eyes, Rachel joined him again singing equally as soft.

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

He couldn't wait anymore and pulled her face close to kiss her.

Their friends finished the song:

_Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I'd go back to December all the time.  
All the time_

SURPRISE! Brittany yelled.

Finn and Rachel both laughed in the middle of the kiss, then broke to mingle with their friends…plus, Finn had to admit there was some super delicious food calling his name over at the table.

They were all talking and taking pictures when Sam yelled. "Finn! Hurry she's going upstairs!" Finn dropped his plate on the table and took off after Rachel taking two steps at a time. He cornered her at her door.

"Finn, I've missed you too, but our friends are downstairs."

He laughed, "No, I just want to be here when you walk in."

She turned the doorknob, "what, why?" She walked in to find a tree decorated, more lighted garland around her walls and an insane amount of mistletoe over her bed. She didn't turn around.

Finn leaned in to her ear, "I figure your dads will make us take it all down in the living room so I wanted this to last as long as you wanted." She still didn't turn around. "Rach?"

She spun around and flung her arms around his neck, "I love you, I could never love you more than I do right now."

Before he could get out his I love you, she crushed her lips to his and he pushed her back up against the bed. She pulled him down on to the bed with her and slowly kissed down to that spot on his neck, the one that always had him thinking about the mailman. He turned his head to the wall with the pictures. "Rach?"

"Hmmmm?" never losing her place on his neck.

He whispered, "Rach, I have to give you your Christmas present."

She sat up like he'd told her the house was on fire, "Wait, this wasn't it?"

"No, not at all….I got this for you before…." He held out a wrapped box.

Her eyes got big as she opened it. She picked up the dainty chain and looked at it 'Finchel'. He started to run his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead "I liked your Finn necklace, but _I_ didn't get it for you. I like our names together, and now I can always see it when I look at you." She didn't say anything and his smile faded. "You don't like it. I mean, yeah some people won't know what it means but..."

She put her hand on his chest and cut him off, "No, no I love it, I love what it says, I love that it's from you. Will you put it on me?" She turned around and lifted up her hair as he clasped the chain. She faced him "How do I look?"

"Like something special.' She leaned in to kiss him again and he decided to have some fun with her.

He slapped his hands on his knees "Okay, my turn!'

She was touching the necklace and looked up at him "What?"

"My turn, you were really excited about Christmas, so what did you get me?"

"Oh um….she turned red….."I got you…"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Did you have fun?"

"What?"

He pointed to the picture, "Bon Jovi, did you have fun?"

"FINN HUDSON!" She tried to tackle him but he just laughed at her playful punches. "Yes I did, it was so amazing!" She told him about the concert and he asked her other questions about all the pictures.

"You learned to ski?"

"Yes, and of course I was a natural at it." She was straddling him and put her hands on her hips declaring her superiority.

"Did you snowboard?" He was drawing little circles on her legs with his fingertips.

"No, it looked kind of scary."

"You just didn't have the right teacher. I'll teach you how to snowboard, it will be super awesome!"

"Really! oh my gosh okay we have to start planning…and…"

He raised his hand up and pulled her down. "We can talk about it later, I have a promise to keep."

She licked her lips which she knew drove him crazy, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

He pulled her close, nibbled her ear and whispered, "When I start kissing you, I'm not going to stop."

Finn and Rachel had been upstairs for about an hour when they were noticed to be missing by Artie. "I rested up for this, where is the," he did air quotes "birthday girl?"

Quinn laughed, "We were giving them make up time."

Brittany tapped Quinn, "I think you mean _make out_ time."

Quinn walked over to the bottom of the stairs, "I'll get her down here. HEY RACHEL! THERE IS KIND OF A PARTY GOING ON DOWN HERE IN YOUR HONOR!"

Rachel pulled away from Finn as he groaned, "C'mon Rach, they can wait, I've missed you."

Another fifteen minutes passed.

Quinn grew impatient, "MANHANDS GET YOUR DRAMATIC ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Finn pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "Did she just call you manhands?"

Rachel laughed and patted his chest, "You'll get used to it."

Mercedes had enough, "THAT'S IT WE'RE PLAYING DIRTY THEN! MIKE START IT UP"

Don't go breaking my heart began playing. Finn grinned, "It's our song."

Rachel stood up and smiled down at him, "I thought ours was Faithfully."

Finn sat up and grabbed her waist, "I know that, but this is our song too."

She bent down and kissed him, "Nope, not anymore!" She flashed that million watt smile and started heading downstairs.

Finn stared in disbelief, "RACHEL!"

She turned back to him, "What?"

He walked over to her, "Your hair… it's a mess, it's sexy as hell, but it's a mess."

She flipped her head over, ran her fingers through and flipped back up. "Better?"

Finn had to laugh, the old Rachel would be straightening her hair and applying makeup like crazy to hide that 'I've been making out with my boyfriend' look. She ran downstairs dragging Finn behind her. She joined in the dancing and singing as Kurt twirled her around the room.

She ran up to Quinn, "Guess what? Finn is going to teach us how to snowboard!"

"Oh wow, that is going to be so much fun! Hey Tina! Finn is going to….."

Finn put up his hand, "Rach, I…"

Sam crossed his arms and laughed. "You meant just the two of you."

Finn looked over at him, "Yeah"

Sam shook his head as he stared at the girls, "You'll get used to it."

The party was winding down. They had all changed into their PJ's and settled in the Berry's living room ready to fall asleep as they watched a movie. It didn't last very long, within the first thirty minutes Finn had fallen asleep with Rachel in his arms and the other couples followed suit.

Quinn had a hard time sleeping after nearly running into Shelby and Beth. Plus the guilt from not telling Rachel was starting to take its toll.

Puck heard her in the kitchen and could sense something was wrong. "You okay?"

She snapped "I'm fine" and walked out the back door.

Puck followed her as they walked along the street "You are not fine, what is wrong?"

Quinn broke down, "At the mall, I saw Shelby…with Beth."

Puck's eyes grew sad "How did she..?"

"I didn't _go_ over to them."

He wanted to touch her but instead fumbled with the sleeve of his shirt, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

His head snapped up, "Oh my god does Rachel….."

Panic filled Quinn's eyes, "NO! and we can never tell her…Puck, she can never know. I can't hurt her that way, I just can't."

He held her close, "I know, I know."

If only they had known they weren't the only ones on the street that night….

**DRAMATIC TURN! I CANNOT GIVE THIS STORY UP! FINCHEL WILL ALWAYS BE THE CORE COUPLE OF THE STORY. BASICALLY BEST OF TIMES FOR THEM **_**AS A COUPLE**_**, BUT DRAMA WILL REAR ITS UGLY HEAD.**

**I'M GOING ON THE ASSUMPTION THAT RACHEL DOESN'T KNOW SHELBY ADOPTED BETH, BUT PUCK AND QUINN DO. **

**SO TELL ME, KEEP GOING ON THIS THREAD OR TITLE IT DIFFERENTLY?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN BACK TO DECEMBER, FAITHFULLY, DON'T GO BREAKIN MY HEART**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

**THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER LEADING INTO THE DRAMA TO COME**

Rachel was the first one to wake up. She sleepily smiled at Finn who had been holding her all night. Then she looked over to Quinn…while she was in Sam's arms, Puck had been holding her hand. She didn't want Sam to wake up to this so she crawled over and flicked Quinn's foot. "ow!"

Rachel put her finger to her mouth and glanced to the hand Puck was still holding. Quinn took her hand back, crawled out of Sam's arms and followed Rachel to the kitchen. Rachel could hardly speak, "What was that?"

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know, probably just happened in the middle of the night." It hadn't, they had been holding hands since they fell asleep and Puck repeatedly told Quinn it would all work out.

The other girls started waking up and decided to start breakfast. Tina got Rachel's laptop and woke up Mike to get started on finding a good deal for their snowboarding weekend.

Tina placed the laptop in front of a sleepy Mike "He has a gift for finding deals, and we'll still stay somewhere amazing!"

"Can't I at least have breakfast before I go digging?"

"You can have breakfast _while_ you dig." Tina kissed him and put down his plate.

Finn walked in behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Not only did I love waking up to you, but you've made breakfast?"

She tilted her head up to look at him, "You were still asleep when I left you!"

He smiled down at her, "Nope, I kept waking up in the middle of the night to make sure you were really there."

She ran her fingers across his arms that were holding her, "Where else would I be?"

He bent down and kissed her nose. "I love you." He took his plate and walked over to Mike, "So what are you looking for?"

Mike typed rapidly on the keyboard, "Trying to find a good deal so you can teach everyone how to snowboard, Professor Hudson."

Finn laughed, "Well it'll be fun. I haven't gotten to hang out in _this_ group yet."

Brittany came in and skated across the floor, "It's going to be awesome."

Everyone else filtered in and they decided to pick up their plates and return to the living room.

Mike interrupted the chatter, "Okay I found a great place! For the long weekend coming up- we could leave Friday and come back Monday. We'd need to pay about $95/piece. Including the rentals, place…..crap."

Blaine let his excitement show "What? that sounds awesome! Book it now!

Mike shook his head, "We can't…we need an adult to come with us. They won't even let us check in."

All the faces that had been smiling in anticipation were now frowning with disappointment.

Finn looked over and gestured for Kurt to follow him to the next room, while everyone else tried to think of something else they could do. "Would Burt take us?"

Kurt nodded, "I think so…as long as Mom came along."

Finn ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to get their hopes up. Should we ask the parents first?"

"I actually think it's better with a sneak attack, we get all the info together," Kurt turned Finn to look into the room, "how can they say no to those faces?"

Finn clapped his hands and walked in "OK…Mike get the info for the trip together…we've got an idea."

That afternoon everyone met at Finn and Kurt's house.

"Mom, Dad, can you come down here for a minute?"

Carole and Burt walked downstairs to see twelve hopeful faces. Burt turned to his wife, "Why do I feel like we're being ambushed?"

Kurt sat them down and started their plea, "Dad, we want to take a snowboarding trip for the long weekend coming up." He handed his dad the printouts Mike had found, "We've found an amazing deal…but we need an adult to go with us."

Burt looked through the papers, "I see. Well you kids have done your research.'

Carole quickly scanned the room, "There's twelve of you though, and only two of us."

Rachel clasped her hands together pleading, "We promise, we'll behave and you won't have to reprimand us at all!"

Carole smiled sweetly, "Rachel, it's more of a safety thing…especially with that one over there," pointing at Puck.

"Carole….you love me." Puck smiled and hugged her.

She laughed, "I do dear, but I can't help but remember when you were fourteen and I left you and Finn alone…you set fire to my carpet."

Finn was slightly embarrassed as Rachel laughed, "Mom! That was three years ago! We're more behaved, more mature. Let us prove it!"

Burt put the papers down and shook his head, "It's just not enough supervision, I'm sorry."

Carole looked at the faces and just could not say an outright 'no'. "Wait, kids if you can find another adult we will go."

The next day Quinn, Sam, Rachel, and Finn went to Mr. Schuester's office.

"Mr. Shue can we ask you a question?"

"Sure Finn, what's going on?"

The kids told him what they wanted to do and laid out all the details and plans on his desk. Mr. Shue looked at everything and shook his head, "I'm sorry kids…I'm just not in the mood to do this, plus you know if _I _go, you have to invite EVERYONE in glee."

Quinn smiled, "Santana? There's no way she'd want to go. She'd be miserable with everyone disliking her so much. Plus it might take your mind off of Miss Pills…"

Will became agitated, "Quinn, no. I'm sorry, no."

The others stayed behind to convince Mr. Shue, when Quinn spotted her definite yes. She ran towards the tall blonde "Miss Holiday! We're planning a snowboarding trip for the long weekend coming up. Kurt and Finn's parents will go if we can get another adult. Will you please come with us? Please?"

"Of course, that sounds like fun!" Quinn walked back with Miss Holiday to Mr. Shue's office and saw her friends still in there. "Hey Will! Are you going too?"

"Too? You're going to go with them?"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

Rachel and Quinn subtlety fist bumped as Mr. Shue shook his head and laughed. "Yeah I guess I'm going."

The kids were on cloud nine talking about the trip and Rachel's party from the weekend. As Finchel made their triumphant return to the choir room, Santana glared. When Rachel sat down she leaned forward and hissed "always remember, I was his first." then leaned back in her chair.

Rachel turned around and motioned for Santana to lean forward again, as she did Rachel whispered, "always remember, I'll be his last…and only."

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek, "damn straight babe."

"Give it up Santana you can't get to me, I know everything." Rachel turned around.

Santana glared at Rachel, oh not everything…definitely not everything. Santana was determined to get on the trip and blow this little group apart. "Mr. Shue since you and Miss Holiday are going it's technically a glee trip right?"

Mr. Shue looked at Quinn and Rachel…"yes, Santana it is."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Just making sure."

Quinn and Finn cornered Santana, "Fine you can come, but there will be no flirting with Finn, or trying to make anybody jealous."

Finn looked down at Santana, "You're done terrorizing Rachel. Do you understand me?"

Santana crossed her heart, "I promise, I won't bring up anything with Finn. That's old news anyways."

That afternoon Rachel ran in the door, if they got them they would need to leave soon since Columbus was a little over an hour away. "Daddy! Did you get them?"

He looked down, "No honey I'm sorry, I couldn't.'

Her face fell, then her Dad came in laughing…"but I did!"

She hugged them both, "Thank you! thank you! Finn is going to be surprised."

You two have to get a move on or you'll be late.

She dialed Finn's phone…Hey this is Finn, leave me a message and I'll call you back. "Noooo! Answer your phone baby!"

She called Finn's house, his mom answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Hud er Hummel?"

She laughed, "Rachel, I've told you call me Carole."

"Oh I'm sorry, Carole, is Finn there?"

"Yes, he is. I hear him banging away on his drums."

"Oh, um…would you mind terribly asking him to come to the phone?"

"No, not at all dear, hold on a moment. Finn! Finn! FINN!'

Finn stopped drumming, "WHAT?"

"RACHEL IS ON THE PHONE!"

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

"Rachel, he's on his way down."

"Thank you so much, Mrs..er Carole."

He picked up a cookie his mom had just baked, "Sup Babe?"

"Finn, do you have plans tonight?'

"Well I thought we were going to hang out in a few hours..weren't we?"

She giggled, "Oh yes, that's right. Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your hockey jersey."

"Why would I need my jersey?"

"Because my dad got us tickets to the game tonight, but you have to hurry and pick me up! Finn? Finn? FINN?"

Carole laughed picking up the phone, "What did you say to him? He just took off upstairs."

Rachel laughed, "I told him my dad got us tickets to the hockey game and he needed his jersey before he picked me up."

"Ohhhh, that explains it. Well let me see if…"

"Bye mom, love you," she heard him kiss her cheek, "off to the game….probably be home late!"

She shook her head, "Rachel he's on his way over now. You kids have fun, and be careful in Columbus."

As she hung up with Finn's mom, she thought of Shelby. Why couldn't she have been like Carole? To see Kurt and Carole together you would never know that wasn't her biological son and here she was Shelby's biological child and she could barely talk to Rachel. Then there was the way she was with Finn, In a way she was really jealous of his relationship with his mom. It really bugged her that he took it for granted, his mom baking, cleaning, and genuinely loving him. She was snapped out of her thoughts with the familiar truck pulling into the driveway. They were going to be late if Finn came in so she ran out the door and into his truck before he could really park it. He looked over at her and put it in park.

She became impatient, "What are you doing? We have to go!"

He got out, walked over to her door and opened it. Then he leaned in and kissed her while he buckled her belt. "We may be in a hurry but I'm still a gentleman Rach." She kissed him. Then his eyes flew open, "okay now we go!"

She asked a lot of questions about the game, but he didn't mind. He answered all of them and tried to make her understand the game.

She leaned over to his ear, 'Does this make up for Bon Jovi?"

He looked over at her, "You didn't have to make anything up to me. I'm glad you had a fun time with Quinn…I'll be right back, do you want anything?"

She thought for a moment, "Diet coke."

He came back with her diet coke and a bag and handed it to her, "Open it."

She opened it and smiled at him, "Oh my gosh you got me my own!" She pulled out the jersey as he helped her slip it on, it was way too big for her even for a small but she looked adorable.

"Now you look like a fan." He winked. They scored a goal!

He hugged her tight. "Thank you babe. Best Surprise Ever." He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them. He showed it to Rachel…"one for the wall?"

She giggled, "Yes Finn you've made the wall."

"Awesome" he kissed her as another goal was scored.

Carole was in the living room with Burt when Rachel and Finn got home.

Carole looked up, "So how was it?"

"WE WON! It was awesome mom." Why was this mom thing getting to Rachel lately? Her dads had given her plenty of love but she'd never known a mom like Carole. She was just understanding and sweet, the complete opposite of what Shelby turned out to be. "Rachel?" Rachel snapped out of her mental pity party to see all three of them staring at her.

She stammered, "Oh…yes? "

Carole asked again, "I asked if you had fun also."

"Oh yes very much so Mrs. Hummel, I'm sorry… Carole."

'It's okay dear. We're going up to bed so you can have the living room. Goodnight honey", she kissed Finn's cheek. "Goodnight Finn", Burt squeezed his shoulder. "Good night Rachel", Carole hugged her, but Rachel pulled away a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by Carole. "Are you okay Rachel?"

Rachel looked down at her shoes, "Oh yes, I'm just a little tired I suppose.." Carole and Burt went to their room. Rachel sat on the couch and burst into tears. Finn had no idea what to do or what brought it on.

"Rach, baby what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just put in the movie."

He put his arms around her, "No, no, come here…what's going on in my girl's head?"

She told Finn about her conversation with Quinn in the dressing room. "She asked me if I felt I missed out, and the truth is I do. Especially when I'm around your mom. She's just amazing, and it reminds me of what I've missed out on."

Finn had no idea what to say, "You have two super awesome dads."

"I know, but it's not the same. I love them, but they are always on one of their work trips. I understand it's their job and they help people, but it just…it's hard. I see you with your mom, and I don't have that…and I want it and the woman who is supposed to give it, didn't want me."

Finn felt helpless, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say Rach."

"I know, just hold me." He did as he was asked as she cried softly. It killed him that he couldn't make it better. He took her home a short while later to see her dads' suitcases in the hall.

"Hey kids, how was the game? Rachel honey, huge case in DC…we have to go. There's money on the table for you, we'll call you when we know our schedule." They hugged her and Finn and then they left. Finn stood behind her as he watched her shoulders fall. "Rach?"

She kissed him, "I'm fine Finn. I'm just going to go to bed. Text me when you get home please. I love you." He watched as she walked up the stairs.

"I love you too Rach." And he walked out locking the door behind him.

She got in her pajamas and washed her face. Her phone beeped "I'm home. I love you Rachel Berry."

Finn walked in to see his mom in the kitchen. "Honey, was Rachel okay? She seemed a little off tonight."

"Mom can I talk to you about something you can never tell Rachel you know?"

'Of course honey."

He went on to tell her about how Rachel felt about her and the relationship and bond she had with Finn. "I don't know what to say to her Mom. I try to think of it like with Dad…but he didn't reject me. Shelby flat out rejected her. What am I supposed to say?"

She looked into her sons eyes and her heart ached for him, "I don't know. I can't believe she treated her so badly." She moved her hand to his face, "FINN you are burning up! Are you feeling okay?"

Finn rubbed his eyes, "Yeah I'm just exhausted I guess, it was a really long drive."

She patted his knee, "Well go upstairs and get some sleep."

Meanwhile, Rachel couldn't sleep and her head began to hurt. It was late, but she didn't want to be alone. She called Quinn who answered sleepily, "Hello?"

Rachel was sobbing, "I'm sorry Quinn I shouldn't have called this late…"

Quinn woke up fast, "Rachel honey, what's wrong? I will kill Finn if he's already screwed up."

Rachel laughed wiping away tears…"No no, it's not that. Look I know you don't like talking about this but being around Finn's mom and talking with you the other day I'm just….I've been thinking I really do miss not having a mom."

Quinn hated what she was about to say, "I know honey, just dry your eyes and go to sleep. It will seem better in the morning. Love you."

Rachel mumbled, "love you too Quinn", and hung up the phone.

Quinn burst into tears, she knew Rachel needed to talk about this, but Quinn was not the person…not with the secret she had that would shake her best friend to her core. She too cried herself to sleep that night, with the same nightmare…Rachel yelling at her for keeping the secret. There were times she thought Rachel would understand what they did, but the more she learned about Rachel…the more far off that option became. She would talk to her tomorrow in glee and cheer her up, try and make her forget this longing for the mom she never had.

Only thing was, the next day Rachel was not at school….

**TOLD YOU FILLER CHAPTER, PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEWS COMING THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME. NO WORRIES I'M PRO WEMMA, BUT WE GOTTA GET THERE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES REALLY MADE MY NIGHT. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

Carole knocked on the door, "FINN! You're going to be late for school!"

Finn groaned from underneath the covers.

She opened the door and stuck her head in, "Finn?"

His mom pulled back the blanket and felt his head, he was hot and sweating. "Finn, do you feel okay?"

"Mom I"….he jumped up and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to get sick.

She knocked on the door, "ask Rachel to get your work from school, you aren't going today."

Finn finally made his way out and back to bed to text Rachel, "sick. no school. Love you." Yep he sure did leave out the homework request, who wants to do work while they are sick?

She came back up with the thermometer. "Open…Is Rachel getting your assignments?"

Finn nodded, "Mmm hmm"

"Okay, let's see what we got." She looked at it, "oh honey, it's 101 just stay up here okay." Finn groaned again and pulled the covers over his head.

She went downstairs where Burt was eating breakfast. "Finn is really sick…will you try and check up on him when you come home for lunch or whenever you can?"

He kissed Carole, "Yeah…unless he's contagious, I don't want anything."

Carole looked back as she left and laughed, "Just peek in and make sure he's breathing."

She was on her way to work at about ten when she drove by Rachel's house. "Why is her car still here?' Mother's intuition kicked in. As she knocked on the door she could hear an all too familiar groan, "who is it?"

"Rachel, it's Carole…are you okay?"

Rachel opened the door and Carole couldn't believe that Rachel looked even worse then Finn did. She felt her head and it was hot. Rachel clearly thought she was going to make it to school this morning. "Sweetheart, where are your pajamas?"

Rachel looked out of sorts, "I got ready this morning and I guess I fell asleep down here and" ….Rachel put her hand to her mouth and made a run for the bathroom but she didn't make it and got sick on the floor. Then she booked it to the bathroom. Carole went to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies from under the sink. She saw the number on the fridge and could hear the girl getting sick and crying in the bathroom. She dialed the number and talked to Rachel's dad.

"Hi Mr. Berry, this is Carole Hummel, Finn's mother."

"Hi Carole, is everything okay?"

"Well, yes and no. Rachel is very sick, as is Finn but I think she's worse. I can't just leave her here and I wanted to know would it be okay if I took her home with me?"

Mr. Berry became worried, "Should we come home? Did she call you?"

Carole offered her soothing tone, "No no, it was just a mom hunch that she needed someone." Silence on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that you didn't have that type of.."

Mr. Berry interjected, "No, no it's okay. If you don't mind, that would be terrific Carole. I'd hate to think she's that sick and has to look after herself."

"Not a problem at all." She gave the Berry's her home number so they could check on Rachel. They each said their thank yous and hung up.

Carole realized she hadn't heard Rachel for a while and it honestly panicked her for a moment. "RACHEL!" Another groan. "Okay just making sure." She cleaned up the carpet then went to the bathroom where Rachel had appeared to fall asleep on the cold tile.

"Rachel honey, you're going to come stay with us, I've cleared it with your dads. Just tell me where your things are and I'll pack them for you."

Carole had called work and told them she had not one, but two sick kids and she traded shifts with a co-worker. She brought Rachel in the house and put her in the guest bedroom, then checked on Finn…he was still passed out. She called the doctor and they told her it sounded like the virus that knocks you out almost a week. Keep them home and isolate them from anyone else in the family. When Burt came home she told him that she wanted to move Finn and Rachel down to Kurt's room since he was at Dalton.

Burt removed his hat and scratched his head, "Um, do you think that's a good idea. They _are_ teenagers who are 'in love' and you want them sleeping in the same room?"

Carole chuckled, "Follow me" She opened Finn's door. His right leg was out from under the covers and he still had the cold compress Carole had left on his forehead. Besides the snoring and dry heaving he was for all intensive purposes dead to the world. She then opened the door to the guest room. Rachel was sprawled out with her head leaning on the trashcan. "Would you want to kiss that?"

Burt headed downstairs, "Good point, I'll move the beds to the one side and bring down the television for them."

Carole decided to get Rachel situated first then bring down Finn. He was so out of it he didn't notice the layout of the room had changed. It wasn't until later that night when his mom insisted he eat some soup. She turned on the light when he glanced over and saw the small hand and dark hair from underneath the covers. "Mom? Is that Rachel? How'd she get here?"

She whispered as to not wake her up, "Yep believe it or not, she's even worse than you are! You two aren't going anywhere for about three more days. I've already called the school and made your absences known." She told him how on a hunch, after seeing her car at the house she found Rachel by herself in the house. She had spoken with her dad and he approved of her being here, however as they got better they needed to behave themselves and not make her regret this decision of letting them be in the same room all day and night. Finn nodded in agreement, still that mischievous glint in his eye. His mom took his temperature again and it was still quite high. On the plus side he hadn't thrown up in about three hours.-a record for that day.

She propped him up and set the soup in front of him "Okay you finish this, I'm going to see if Rachel wants anything."

She got up from the right side of his bed. "Mom?"

She tucked his feet in at the bottom of the bed, "Yes Finn?"

"You're an awesome mom….to everyone." And smiled that crooked little boy smile that melted her heart.

Carole went over to Rachel's bed, "Rachel honey?" Finn watched as Rachel tried to prop herself up. Carole lifted the spoon, "Do you want to try some soup?"

"Ok" Finn had never heard Rachel sound so weak. She took three spoonfuls and threw up again in the trashcan. She then saw Finn.

"Ohh noo." She put her hands over her eyes. "How disgusting to see me like this."

He reached over and rubbed her arm, "Stick around, I'm sure you'll be seeing me like that soon."

Carole was rubbing Rachel's back, "You're both very sick, just take it easy. Burt brought the tv down for you." Carole moved Rachel's bangs. "Do you want to take a shower? You might feel a little better."

Rachel reached up and sighed, "I do but, I can't dry my hair and I probably shouldn't go back to bed with it wet."

Carole lifted Rachel's hair into a ponytail, "I'll dry it for you, we'll get you fixed up. Finn, finish as much as you can, but don't force it."

Before Christmas, Carole had bought Rachel and Finn pajamas for them to wear Christmas Eve so she threw them in the washer and dryer while Rachel showered. It was a little chilly in Kurt's room and the flannel pajamas would make them warmer. Rachel sat at Kurt's vanity while Carole combed her hair, "This is nice Rachel, with all men I never get to do these girly things."

Rachel's phone rang…Finn glanced over, it was Quinn. "Rach! Baby it's Quinn."

Rachel made a sweep with her hand, "Just answer it."

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn pulled back her phone to make sure she dialed right, "Finn? Did you and Rachel play couples hooky today?"

He laughed, "Nope, we're both really sick…my mom went over and got Rach and brought her back here, she's drying her hair for her right now."

Quinn could picture the moment in her mind, and her heart sank. This was not going to help the yearning for a mom Rachel had going on lately. "Okay, just tell her I called. Feel better you two."

After Carole was done, Rachel got up and walked toward the bed in her snowman pajamas, Finn grinned, "aww don't you look cute."

Rachel looked over and laughed, "I guess aside from the horrible sickness and pale face I look spectacular." He whipped off his covers to reveal his snowman pajama bottoms. "We match!"

Rachel brightened up "If not for being sick, this would be the cutest picture ever!" She sat down on her bed then ran to the bathroom.

"Wow, she is a lot worse off then me." He and his mom talked a bit waiting for Rachel to return to her bed. "Hey Baby, feeling better?" She groaned and climbed back into bed pulling the covers over her head but sticking her hand out so Finn could hold it.

Carole said good night and headed back upstairs. "I'll check on you later."

"Thanks Mom, thanks Carole!"

Finn grabbed the remote "Well what do you want to watch?"

Rachel peered at him from under the covers, even sick she looked adorable, "Doesn't matter I'll probably fall asleep soon."

The next couple days they watched movies, talked, slept and played games.

"FINN you're cheating! You can see where my battleships are!"

Finn laughed, "No I can't Rach!"

She sat in her snowman PJ's that Carole had washed every day because Rachel loved matching Finn. "Yes you can! Everytime you sit up straighter you're looking over!"

Finn turned red, she was on to him…but he shot back, "It doesn't matter anyway you keep moving them!"

Rachel was about to argue and then they both began laughing. Carole came downstairs, "You two are certainly feeling better! You missed the whole week of school, but you have the weekend to make everything up. Oh and I've talked to Mr. Schuester and Miss Holiday…we're all set for next weekend snowboarding."

Finn and Rachel jumped up and hugged Carole. "Thank you so much!"

She laughed, "You're welcome…it's set in stone, no one is backing out so make sure you two stay healthy. Rachel I'm going to keep you here tonight okay? It's getting late and it may storm tonight, plus I don't want to send you home alone."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Carole."

Carole turned to go upstairs, "Remember I trust you two down here together one more night."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at Rachel. She had a sad smile on her face and was playing with the string on her pajamas. "What's wrong Rach?"

Rachel sat cross legged on her bed. "I'm kinda sad I feel better."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have to go home."

"Rach, we're going to see each other."

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, "No, it's not that…I'm going to miss…Carole…I'd never been mothered before this week, it's completely different from my dads."

Finn sat on the bed with her and hugged her. "She's here whenever you want her Rach."

She leaned up and kissed Finn. "I love you. I can't believe you've seen me throw up, but I love you."

He made a face then moved to kiss her forehead, "oh I forgot about that" and laughed.

"FINN!" She playfully punched him as he laughed. He moved in and put his hand around her waist and brought her down further on the bed. She put her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Nope, we're being trusted. I'm not giving Carole any reason not to love me."

The next morning Rachel and Finn were in the kitchen. Kurt had come home the night before and stayed in the guest room. "So I hear you two stayed in my room for nearly a week, do I need to run a decontamination sweep and which one of you slept in my bed?"

Rachel and Finn turned red as Carole spoke up, "We put Rachel in yours Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "Oh thank goodness."

Finn turned to Kurt, "Hey, what's wrong with me sleeping in your bed?"

Kurt laughed, "Nothing, just love joking with you big brother."

Carole had made breakfast and was placing the food on the table. Rachel was really hungry, "Do you have any jelly?"

Carole pointed to the fridge, Rachel looked in the fridge but couldn't find it. Carole came behind her and handed it to her, "Thanks mom." Rachel couldn't believe what she'd just said and tried to hide behind the door. Finn, Burt, and Kurt all exchanged looks as they watched a frozen Rachel close the door and turn her back towards them and stand at the counter. Rachel wanted to disappear but she really couldn't move. "I…I…" She couldn't find the words to explain her embarrassment and started to walk downstairs.

Carole stood up and hugged Rachel tight. "I'd be honored anytime you want to call me mom, Rachel." Rachel couldn't hold it back anymore and sobbed in Carole's arms telling her everything Finn had already told her about Shelby. The boys left the room when Rachel broke down. Carole sat her down at the table with her. "Rachel, I'm so sorry you had that experience with your mother, if you ever want to talk more about it I'm here." She moved Rachel's bangs out of her eyes, "I've never had an opportunity to take care of a girl before. Honey, I enjoyed you being here this week too. Just because you are feeling better doesn't mean that has to end."

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes, "It doesn't?"

"Of course not. As far as I'm concerned you are part of this family."

Rachel looked down at her hand in Carole's "Do you think she'll regret rejecting me? I know it's a little selfish, but I really want her to realize what a mistake she made and that I was her only chance to be a mom."

"I think she will, you are an extraordinary young woman Rachel and she will regret not being a part of shaping who you have become."

Rachel wiped her tears. "Thank you."

The boys came in putting their dishes in the sink. Finn walked over and kissed her cheek. "Everything okay baby?"

Rachel whispered in Finn's ear "She said it was okay to call her mom."

Finn looked at his mom while Rachel leaned on his shoulder. He mouthed the words 'thank you' to his mom. She patted his knee and went about cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

On Sunday the group went to the mall to get necessities for the snowboarding trip. Quinn and Rachel were joined at the hip talking about Finn's mother and how she'd been so kind to Rachel.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn, "So I asked Carole this question, and I want to ask you."

"Okay, shoot"

"Do you think Shelby will regret rejecting me? I hope she does I hope she realizes she missed out on her one chance to be a mom."

Quinn had to catch her breath, she knew now Rachel would never forgive her. "Well, she should you are awesome!"

Rachel pointed at Quinn, "No! you're awesome"….then she yelled, "Finn do we need to get snow boots?"

Santana watched as her former best friend stayed glued to Rachel's side. Everyone was quite surprised at how quiet Santana had been since agreeing not to bother Rachel. Puck didn't trust it and cornered her outside a store, "What do you have planned?"

Santana smiled, "Planned? What are you talking about?"

Puck grabbed her wrist, "You've been nice to everyone for almost five hours, what are you planning?"

Santana took back her wrist, "I promised, nothing else about Finn. It's old news. Chill out Puck." With that Santana walked away knowing in exactly 24 hours she would drop the biggest bomb on Rachel Berry that not even Finn Hudson could diffuse. Plus the trip was booked, everyone who agreed to go, now HAD to go.

She smiled her evil smile as Puck watched. Something awful was about to go down….

**NEXT CHAPTER…IT ALL HITS THE FAN. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS…IT'S ONE OF THE ONLY REASONS I'VE PUT UP THREE CHAPTERS IN TWO NIGHTS. SO GLAD YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

Everyone was talking in glee when Tina came in waving pictures, "Yes, yes finally got around to printing them out. Who wants to see?"

Brittany stood up, "Oooh I do!"

Tina handed them over, "Just tell me which ones you want copies of, if any Britt."

Santana leaned over, "What are they of?"

Brittany kept intent on the pictures, "Rachel's surprise party and some other fun stuff."

Right on time, Santana thought to herself…there was always about a week delay between the event and when Tina would bring in the pictures. "Britt, can I see?"

Brittany finished looking through them. Everyone was preoccupied with each other so she handed them to Santana, "I guess so, don't ruin them or anything though."

Santana eyed Rachel as she slid her hands into the front pocket of her bag and added the pictures to the stack. It had been rather easy getting the pictures from Quinn's mom. She went over to her house the day after she heard Puck and Quinn's dirty little secret, not that she was spying or anything. Of course the moment on the street was the cherry on top! Not only could she destroy Rachel and Quinn, she could take out Sam and Puck too. She pretended to look through the photos, then handed them to Rachel. "Looks like a fun time."

Rachel took the pictures and began to look through them. She was smiling at the amazing effort Finn put in to this surprise a few weeks ago. She saw one of Quinn and Noah in the middle of her street holding each other. What the hell? She quickly grabbed it and threw it into her bag. She liked Noah and Quinn together, but she also liked Sam and he wasn't going to see that moment. Who took it though? They were oblivious they were being photographed.

Then she saw one of Quinn and Puck, holding Beth. She'd never seen Beth, they looked like such a cute family. She could see in Quinn's eyes how hard it was to give her up…to hopefully a loving family. Where did this come from though? How'd it get in this stack of pictures? She was about to turn around and ask Quinn when she moved on to the next picture and saw Shelby holding Beth.

Rachel could feel her body start to shake. SHELBY…they gave Beth to Shelby. This cannot be happening. How could they give her to _Shelby?_

Then her thoughts turned to Beth…was she okay? Was she being loved enough? Would Shelby eventually get tired of being a mom and reject her like she had done to Rachel? Was this the reason why Shelby had rejected her…she'd been replaced?"

She could see the confrontation between Puck and Quinn in her head, "How could you give Beth to that woman? No wonder she didn't want me, you gave her a replacement! How could you hurt me this way, both of you! So Beth gets the mother I never did and never will! How, how could you do this to me? Did everyone know? WHY WAS THIS KEPT A SECRET? ANSWER ME QUINN!"

She wanted to scream all of this, she wanted to know why. She wanted to stand up and demand to know who else knew about this. She glanced over at Finn and whispered to herself, "Please, please tell me he didn't know." She looked over at Quinn who was talking about the snowboarding trip laughing as she made a funny face at Rachel.

She glanced over to Noah. He smiled at her, kissed his arms, "Hey Berry, want tickets to the gun show?"

Finn hit him upside his head. "DUDE!" They all went back to talking.

Before turning around she locked eyes with Santana and saw the smile. Of course…of course it was her!

Rachel turned around and faced the front, She had two choices. She could give Santana what she wanted and have a meltdown right here or, she could realize that none of this was done to hurt her. She didn't know why they did it and right now she didn't want to know. She knew she didn't want to be in the same room as Quinn and Puck for fear the insecure shouting Rachel would rear her ugly head. She let the pictures fall between her fingers, slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Not a run, or storm out, she just slowly walked out.

Mercedes tapped Finn and pointed toward the door, "Where's she going? We have to practice."

Sam was picking up the pictures and held the one up for Quinn, "Hey babe, who is this lady with the baby?"

Quinn looked over smiling, then panicked ripping the picture out of Sam's hand. "Oh my god." She grabbed Puck's hand, "We gotta go after her, she knows."

Puck looked confused and shook his head, "What? She knows what?"

Quinn shoved the picture into his face, "SHE KNOWS."

They both let the picture fall on the floor and ran after Rachel. By this time Finn had seen the commotion and picked up the picture.

Sam asked again, "Who is that lady with the baby?"

Finn swallowed hard, "Shelby Corcoran" he took a long pause and looked at the entire group, then back at Sam "Rachel's mother." He too dropped the picture and joined his friends as they took off behind the other three hoping to stop the confrontation that was coming.

They could hear Rachel, "Please, I'm asking you just let go of me. I don't want to talk to you two right now, please."

They got there in time to see Rachel slap Quinn across her face…hard.

Rachel turned to walk away then saw Finn. She marched towards him and backed him up into the locker. He may have more than a foot on her but she was terrifying him with this look. "Did you know?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye, "Rach, I swear, I didn't know."

Quinn was sitting on the floor crying rubbing her cheek. "No one else knew Rachel. I promise...only Puck and I."

She patted Finn on his chest, "I believe you" and turned to leave. Brittany ran after her. She turned around, "I just want to go home and be alone. I'll call you all later. I just want to be alone."

They watched Rachel leave as Brittany ran back to the room to find Santana alone smiling to herself. Brittany picked up the picture and confronted Santana. "San, this picture was not in the pile when I looked through them, where did it come from?"

Santana flipped her ponytail, "Brittany it was in there you just missed it."

"I DID NOT! I'M NOT THAT STUPID! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?" She threw the picture at Santana.

Santana was shocked, "Britt. I just…I miss you. You're in this group…"

Brittany was angry and crying, "YOU COULD BE IN THE GROUP TOO! BUT YOU KNOW WHY YOU NEVER WILL BE? BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAMN MEAN! YOU ARE HAPPY MAKING EVERYONE ELSE SAD AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THAT ANYMORE."

"Britt."

I HATE YOU SANTANA!

Santana grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

Brittany turned around and ran straight into Finn. He hugged her as she cried, "Rachel's so upset, we have to find her Finn."

"We will Britt, she needs time though."

Mr. Shue had arrived while Brittany was laying into Santana.

"What is going on here?" Artie filled Mr. Schuester in on all that had happened.

"Okay, well given all that has happened I'm canceling the class today," he smiled a little to himself. He was meeting up with Holly earlier than he thought. The teens' drama was getting to him lately with the breakups and makeups and yelling…he needed to spend time with adults.

The remaining glee clubbers sat in the room while Puck and Quinn explained what had happened.

"The night Beth was born we were watching her through the glass when Shelby came up to us. She asked us what her name was and she told us how much she'd missed out on with Rachel…and that she wanted to be a good mom for Beth."

Puck spoke up, "that wouldn't it be better that our daughter", they both looked at the floor then at each other, "would be in the same town, know about us, and that we would know who she was with."

Quinn continued through her tears, "As you all know I wasn't friends with Rachel when all of this happened. I never did it to hurt her. I never_ kept_ it from her to hurt her. I just wanted to avoid all of this. Then lately with Carole she's wanted a mother so badly. How could I tell her?"

She turned to Finn, "We thought of telling you so it could be easier when we did tell her."

Puck finished the thought, "but it wasn't fair to ask you to keep that from her."

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "man, thank you for that."

Puck smirked, "no problem."

Quinn felt her cheek, "I deserved so much worse then just a slap. I just wish she'd let me explain why we did it."

Mike hugged Quinn, "She will, you just have to give her time."

Puck held Quinn's hand, "You are her best friend Quinn, she'll understand."

Quinn sadly looked down, "I _was_ her best friend."

They all agreed to leave Rachel alone at her house and go on with their night as planned. They were heading to Finn's to plan more of the snowboarding trip.

Tina gasped, "holy shit! Santana is locked into the trip. How are we going to keep this civil?"

Artie patted Brittany's knee, "Did you not see how my girl laid into her? If she gets out of line we just sic Britt on her."

They all laughed and walked out the door. Sam watched as Puck finally let go of Quinn's hand. They had something deep, he always knew that. Quinn turned around and kissed Sam. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

Sam hugged her, "no, no it's okay. I understand, there is a bond there. He handed Quinn the picture, "she's beautiful." She smiled and grabbed Sam's hand.

Kurt and Blaine drove over to join everyone in talking about the trip. They were outlining things that Artie could do as well. They planned to snowboard in groups alternating between the slopes and, as Finn said, "Artie friendly activities".

It had been about four hours since Rachel had walked out of the school. Everyone had texted her, but Finn was the only one to get anything back. "I'm okay. Love you." He heard the house phone ring.

Carole was in the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hi Carole, it's Rachel's dad. We just got home from DC."

"Wonderful, How was your trip?"

"Lovely, we missed our little girl though and it is a school night. We'd like her to come home now."

Carol braced herself on the counter, "She's not home?"

"No, we assumed she was with Finn and the kids talking about the trip tonight."

Carol grabbed Burt's shirt as her eyes became wide, "Yes, the kids are here, but Rachel is not."

"Oh my god, we're on our way over."

'No, no stay there in case she comes back. I will call you right back."

The kids heard Carole and Burt run down the stairs to Kurt's room.

"WHERE IS RACHEL?"

Finn stood up, "Mom calm down, something happened at school that had to do with her mom, she just wanted to be alone, she's fine at home.."

"FINN SHE IS NOT AT HOME!"

Quinn stood up and ran towards Carole, "What do you mean she's not home?" She turned to Puck, "Oh my god if something happened to her because of us I will never forgive myself."

Sam stood up and grabbed a stunned Finn, "We'll go in my car looking for her…the rest of you split up. Think of anyplace she could be. Whoever finds her first tell the others."

Carole ran back upstairs to call the Berrys. "The kids are splitting up and looking for her."

Her daddy picked up the other line, "Should we call the police?"

Carole again gave her soothing tone, "She told the kids she just wanted to be alone, I am positive they will find her."

Finn got into Sam's car and called Rachel's phone, "Hello, you've reached Rachel Berry. I'm unable to come to the phone right now, please leave me a detailed message as to when you called and what I may help you with after the beep."

"Baby, it's Finn, just call me…please just call me." He hung up the phone and stared ahead at the road, "What if something happened, what if.."

Sam turned the radio down, "Can't think like that, she's fine. We just have to find her."

Finn nodded and leaned his head against the window, "Rach, where are you?"

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES. EACH ONE GIVES ME MORE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING**

They had been looking for over an hour and no one had found Rachel yet. Sam tried to get Finn's mind on something else so he got him talking about the snowboarding trip.

Mike, Brittany and Tina covered the area around the school, it started raining harder and still no one had heard from Rachel. As Brittany began to cry Tina turned around and patted her knee "Britt don't cry, like Finn said she just needed time to herself. We'll find her."

Brittany looked out the window, "I meant it."

Mike looked at Brittany in the rear view mirror, "meant what?"

"I hate Santana. Look at all she has caused. Rachel is sad, and might be hurt, or something worse and …."

Tina turned around again, "No Britt, we'll find her…think happy thoughts! Think of spending this weekend with _all_ of your friends."

Britt leaned her head against the back of the seat, "and Santana."

Carole paced the floor at the Berry's house as Artie watched, "What the hell was she thinking just taking off and not telling anyone?" Well, now he knew where Finn picked up that famous 'what the hell' tone.

Rachel's Dad tried to calm Carole down, "She just needed to be alone, she probably thought we wouldn't be home and no one would ever know."

Carole looked at him, "You don't punish her, do you?"

The two men looked at each other, "Not really, she's a good kid."

Carole sat down, "Yes, she's an amazing young woman, but she _can't_ do this. I don't mind being the bad guy in telling her that."

Her dad laughed and crossed his arms, "Go for it Carole, we just can't look in those eyes and yell at her."

Burt looked over at him, "I know what you mean. Thank god we have boys."

Artie looked out the window, "Rachel, I hope you're okay, but I got a feeling Carole's gonna kill you."

Quinn was crying and babbling incoherently about Rachel, Shelby, and Beth. "Quinn, it's raining hard out there and I can't concentrate with all the crying you are doing, we will find her." Puck hit the steering wheel with his fist, "Damnit Rachel, where are you?"

Quinn's phone buzzed with an anonymous text message "Come get Rachel. 4385 Brookshire Rd."

She sat up straight in her seat, "Puck! Where is Brookshire Rd?"

He kept his eyes on the road, "That's on the other side of town, why?"

"Who was covering that area?"

"Um, I think Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes."

Quinn called Mercedes "Are you guys near Brookshire Rd?" she could hear Mercedes repeat the question to Blaine and Kurt.

Faintly she heard Kurt talking, "It's two streets over I think, why?"

"I just got a text saying she's there!"

Mercedes sounded confused, "from who?"

"I have no idea. Let me know if she's there before I call the others and call off the search."

Kurt turned on to Brookshire as it began to rain harder. They saw Rachel's car parked at the end of the street. Blaine jumped out and ran to her car-no Rachel. Her bag was in the passenger seat and the door was locked; He turned to Kurt and Mercedes and shook his head 'no'. Mercedes leaned against the window when she saw a small figure walk from one of the houses and sit on the curb. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Rachel! What are you doing out here?" She sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel held out a slip of paper, the rain had completely washed all of the writing away. "Rachel, I can't read this."

She took back the paper and stared down at it, "This is where they live."

Mercedes turned back towards the house, "Who?"

Rachel stared straight ahead, "Shelby and Beth." Kurt walked up to the girls while Blaine stayed behind and began calling everyone to tell them they found her and to head back to the Berry's.

Kurt sat on the other side of Rachel, "What happened in there? What did she say to you?"

Rachel played with her necklace and cleared her throat. "Nothing" she was quiet for a while. "I watched from my car for a long time. I saw Shelby picking up toys, vacuuming and making dinner." Another long, sad pause, "I got so angry. That was the mom _I _wanted. I parked my car down the street and walked up here intent on asking her so many questions: Was it this easy to replace me, to forget me? Did you really _want_ her or was this just something you had to prove to yourself you could do? Are you going to get bored being her mom?" Rachel tried to run her hands through her hair but the rain had tangled it. "Then, as I was walking up, I saw Shelby swinging around this beautiful little girl with the biggest smile on her face and she was laughing as Shelby sang to her. I was ready to knock and…I- I just couldn't."

Mercedes put her hand on Rachel's back, "Why not?"

Rachel couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "Because she doesn't deserve that memory of some crazed girl coming in her home and yelling at her mom. Deep down I just wanted to know that Beth was better off. I wanted to know that she was loved" Rachel looked over at Kurt, "…and she really is." She wiped away her tears, "I know I've been replaced and that's something Shelby and I have to live with, but I'm not bringing that down on Beth."

The three friends sat outside in silence as the rain fell. There was a soft knocking sound. They turned around.

In the window there was the spitting image of Quinn, with Puck's mischievous smile. The little girl waved, and they waved back. They turned around and started talking about how beautiful she was and stood up to walk away before Shelby spotted them. Another knock. They turned around to see Beth holding a framed picture of Rachel taken at Regionals. She pointed at the picture and then pointed at Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded. Beth blew her a dramatic kiss with her right arm extended as far as she could. Rachel returned it every bit as dramatic. Beth laughed and waved then she was gone.

Kurt put his arm around Rachel, "I don't think you've been replaced or forgotten. It looks like she knows exactly who you are." They walked back to the cars. Mercedes followed Kurt and Blaine in Rachel's car. They arrived at the Berry's and walked in to see her Dads, Burt, and Carole sitting at the table.

Her dad stood up, "Kids, go in the other room…we need a minute alone with Rachel." Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine exchanged glances as they left the kitchen.

Her dad walked over to her, "Honey, you can't do that again. We were really worried, but we're glad you're okay. We love you."

She hugged him back, "I love you too, I'm sorry." They were so thankful she was alright they_ couldn't_ yell at her, especially given what she was upset about.

Carole got up and hugged Rachel. Then she grabbed both of her arms, "Do you have _any _idea how worried we've been? Give me your phone."

Rachel blinked and looked at her dads. They stared back and motioned for her to give Carole the phone.

"RACHEL, I SAID GIVE ME YOUR PHONE—YOU WANTED A MOTHER, YOU GOT ONE!" Rachel's hands shook as she handed Carole her phone. "Twenty-seven. TWENTY SEVEN MISSED CALLS. DIDN'T YOU THINK PEOPLE MIGHT BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"I….I'm sorry I just wanted to be alone and I wanted to sort everything out."

Rachel stared out the kitchen window. Burt got up and sat in the chair in front of Rachel. "This….woman may be your biological mother and she _should_ want to be with you. You've got something even better though, you have people who have _chosen_ to love you, not because they _should_." He leaned forward and nodded in his wife's direction, "she meant it when she said you're family we've all been worried sick. Also why she's a little crazy right now" He winked at her, then leaned back in his chair.

She looked at the four adults, "I'm really sorry I worried all of you."

Carole handed her back the phone and hugged Rachel, "I know honey, but you can't just take off like that. Ever again."

"I understand, it was irresponsible and inconsiderate of me and I'm so sorry. I'm really tired though. May I just go to bed?"

Her daddy pointed to the living room "We weren't the only ones worried."

Rachel walked in to see all of her friends plus Mr. Schuester and Miss Holliday. She walked towards Finn who held his arms out the minute he saw her, "I'm really, really sorry."

Finn hugged her, "I know baby, I know."

Quinn walked up to her, "Rachel I am so so sorry you found out this way. I know we hurt you. Please let me explain why we gave Beth to Shelby." Quinn and Puck talked very fast to keep Rachel from interrupting, they told her everything they had told everyone else when she walked out of school that day.

Rachel had turned around but kept close to Finn, "I know, I understand, but I wasn't angry at you."

Quinn rubbed her cheek, "but..you slapped me."

"You wouldn't let me go, and I didn't want to take out everything I felt about Shelby on you. I knew you had your reasons but I didn't want to hear them at the moment. The only way I could think to get free was slap you. I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"With that giant manhand? Yes, yes it did."

The two girls began laughing and hugging through their tears.

Rachel pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I just had to see her."

Mr. Schuester stood up, "Why Rachel? You and Shelby said everything there was to say."

Rachel smiled, "No, not her."

Confused glances went around the room as Rachel took out her phone and handed it to Quinn, "her."

She looked down at the screen and saw her daughter, Puck put his arm around her as they both held the phone.

Rachel went on, "I was angry at first because I thought everyone knew but me." She looked up at Finn and then at all her friends. "Once I saw Finn's face and everyone else's I knew it was truly_ your_ secret. I was angry with Shelby and I just wanted to know that Beth was okay, that you made the right decision. That she didn't just _say_ she would be a good mom so you would give her Beth. That she was happy."

She grabbed both Rachel and Puck's hands. "and she is, she really is."

Then she turned to Kurt and Mercedes, "Did you tell them?"

Kurt smiled, "Nope, that's your moment…you share it."

Rachel told them about how Beth blew her a kiss and that she wasn't replaced. Finn kissed the top of her head, "Of course you weren't, you're unreplaceable!"

Rachel smiled, "irreplaceable…and thank you."

Gradually everyone left until Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel were the only ones in the room. Rachel talked to them more about Beth. "Hey, how did you guys know where to find me?"

Quinn sat back against the sofa, "It was weird, I got this anonymous text that gave me the address and told me to come get you."

Rachel looked confused, "Did anyone else get the text?"

"Nope, I asked…just me."

Rachel looked down then tilted her head up to the ceiling. "Does Shelby have your number?"

Quinn closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Rach. She must've seen you after all."

Finn hugged Rachel as she sat on the floor in between his legs, "Are you okay Rach?"

"Yeah, I got my closure."

Rachel looked over at Puck "How did Santana know about Beth?"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, "I have no idea. Puck, Shelby and I are the only ones who talked about it."

Rachel snapped her head up, "Were you talking about it on my street the night of the surprise party?"

Quinn looked confused, "Yeah…we were." She told Rachel of how she saw them at the mall and it bothered her the entire night. "Wait, how did you know we went out in the street? We were alone."

Rachel went to her bag, "This was in that stack of photos. I took it out before Sam saw."

Quinn looked at it, "Was she spying on us? Why is she so evil? How are we going to get along with her on this trip?"

Finn spoke up, "I like to employ my strategy of…" they all looked surprisingly at him, "Yes I said employ my strategy, do you not know who I'm dating?" they all laughed. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I like to employ my strategy of ignoring her and throwing a 'Shut Up Santana' in there every once in a while."

Rachel looked up at Finn, "Do you ever wonder _why _she's like that?"

The next day in glee Mr. Schuester was fired up about the trip, "So this time Friday we will be on a bus heading for the slopes!"

Tina raised her hand, "Wait, a bus?"

"Burt didn't tell you! He talked with one of the guys who goes to his garage, we're getting a driver and one of those nice charter buses for the weekend!"

Miss Holliday came in and kissed Will on the cheek.

"Holly we're at school!"

She leaned on Will, "Oh, it's after school. I don't think I've scarred them for life, have I kids?"

"I wouldn't say for life, but it's still gross", Santana said as she filed down her nails.

They all talked more about the trip then Holly said goodbye to the class and walked to the teacher's lounge where she ran into Emma.

"Hey Emma, how'd the day treat you?"

Emma _hated_ how nice Holly was, "Pretty good, I'm surprised you're still here. I mean you're just a substitute."

Holly smiled sweetly at the snarky comment, "Oh, yes well I stopped by to talk to the kids about the snowboarding trip this weekend."

"What snowboarding trip?"

Holly told Emma about where they were going, what they had planned and that the kids had asked her to come along. Her phone rang and she excused herself from Emma. The green eyed monster in Emma was coming out. She did not want Will to be with Holly at all, let alone a romantic weekend…she had to think of something.

That night Finn and Rachel were in her room packing as he also took the opportunity to add more pictures of them to the wall.

She giggled, "You're really intent on staying up on that wall this time aren't you?"

He was getting her suitcase out of the closet when something hit him on the head. "Ow! hey what's this?"

Rachel didn't turn around. It was a notebook, Finn read it and smiled. He put the notebook on her dresser and moved towards her slowly and began to sing.

_I can't fight this __feeling__ any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

"Finn, what are you doing?" He ignored her question and kept singing.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

He held her in a tight embrace smiling at what he was telling her.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

He sat her on the bed and then he got on one knee with his arms stretched to her.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

She brought her right hand up and touched his cheek as she smiled. She had no idea what he was doing, but he was serenading her and it was amazing.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

He stood up in front of her and grabbed her hands making little circles on her skin with his thumbs.

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Even if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

He bent down and kissed her. When she finally caught her breath she said. "That was beautiful Finn. What prompted that?"

He walked over and got the notebook and sat beside her as he read it "Rachel Hudson, Rachel Barbra Hudson, Finn Berry" He raised his eyebrow then continued reading "I wish I knew what Mr. Shue heard from Finn to make him believe he can save glee club…I wish he would sing something to me someday."

Rachel had buried her head in the pillow, "Oh my god, how embarrassing."

"Oh Rach, all girls do that…the Finn Berry thing is out though. _Not_ happening…and at least now you know."

"I know what?"

"What I was singing when Mr. Shue heard me, and what I would sing to you. Funny, the song he heard me singing describes how I feel about you perfectly. My life _has_ been a whirlwind since I saw you and you definitely take me places I'd never find. Even when I wandered I kept you in sight…I love you Rachel and I'm so glad I stopped fighting that feeling."

She kissed him and they got back to packing. He looked over at her…"I think Rachel Berry Hudson has a nice ring to it."

She turned around, "I like that too."

Finn picked up her cd's and shook his head, "Rachel, no we are not doing showtunes on this trip."

She faced him and crossed her arms, "Well what are you bringing?"

"Classic rock, some 80's jams. You know me."

She put her cd's in her bag, "and you know me…we'll let the group decide."

He got ready to leave, he didn't tell her but he hadn't packed anything yet.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Text me when you get home, love you."

He smiled, "I can't wait to see you snowboarding this weekend, it's going to be awesome."

**SO NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE OFF FOR THEIR WEEKEND OF FUN! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVS. I SOUND SO REDUNDANT EACH CHAPTER SAYING THAT... BUT YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY. ANYTHING YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN ON THE TRIP LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANGEL, BECAUSE OF YOU OR APPLES TO APPLES**

**SIDE NOTE: IF YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED APPLES TO APPLES YOU REALLY SHOULD. FUN GAME WHEN A LOT OF PEOPLE PLAY!**

They were all in the hallway heading for their cars to drive over to Finn and Kurt's to meet the bus. Rachel was walking in the front of the group, "This is fantastic, we can rehearse and devote so much time to figuring out Regionals! I have so many ideas."

Puck ran up and threw her over his shoulder, "No way Berry, fun weekend ahead!" He turned to Finn, "Keys?"

Finn laughed and threw his keys. "Don't let her leave me here!"

Sam looked at Finn dumbfounded, "You realize he just threw your girlfriend over his shoulder right?"

Finn faked surprise and laughed, "Nah, he threw his friend over his shoulder. See the difference?" He then picked Quinn up and started running with her as Sam laughed.

Mike ran up to Finn, "I can't believe you agreed to go tonight."

Finn stopped and faced Mike, "What, why?"

"Dude! Your hockey game is tonight!"

Finn groaned, "I totally forgot, maybe I'll be able to watch it there."

Quinn became impatient, "FINN PUT ME DOWN!"

"OH Forgot I had you!" He ran down the hall and once out the door he put her down. He ran to his truck jumping up on the passenger side and kissing Rachel. "Since we're under strict supervision this weekend. Thought I'd get some in." She grabbed his shirt and reciprocated until they heard all the horns honking.

They all arrived about the same time as the bus. Quinn jumped out and whispered to Rachel who then ran up and whispered to Carole. Carole smiled and whispered back, "hanging up in the closet." Rachel ran into the house and back onto the bus before anyone missed her.

They had been singing for quite a while…girls sung to the boys, and vice versa. It was mostly current songs when Burt stood up and faced the bus. "Will, I think we need to show these kids what music really is."

"What were you thinking Burt?"

"How about a little Aerosmith?"

Kurt was mortified, "Dad, no you_ can't _sing."

"Where do you think you got your voice from?" he nodded towards the kids, "Feel free to join in fellas."

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you _

Kurt hid his face, Blaine patted his knee, "He sounds really good!"

Burt pointed at Carole as she laughed.

Will stood up and pointed at Holly_  
_

_I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_All the boys joined in _  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_Blaine: _Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside_

Sam: _Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride_

Mike and Artie: _Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger_

Finn: _Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone - _Carole yelled, "that's right you are!" The girls all giggled as Finn blushed.

All the boys again:  
_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

Burt soloed to Carole again  
_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, Baby_

The boys rejoined and as Finn sang the first word he tapped Rachel's nose, she smiled and kissed his cheek as she leaned on his shoulder._  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me allright  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight_

The girls all clapped and Rachel sat up "Burt! That was so good!"

Before they knew it they had arrived. Finn ran in to the house first as everyone else grabbed their luggage. Suddenly they heard, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone ran into the house. Carole out of breath, "Finn what's wrong?"

He sat defeated on the sofa; remote in hand. "Basic cable."

Artie laughed, "Did you plan on watching a lot of TV this weekend?"

"No, but I _was_ hoping to catch the hockey game tonight."

"Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to the girls room as Quinn came up behind her, "Did you get it?"

Rachel opened her bag, "Yep! I got it."

They were all in the living room getting settled to watch a movie as Rachel walked around with a laptop. "Damn."

Finally she walked in the kitchen. "A ha!" Puck had gotten up and Rachel was whispering in his ear.

Finn looked over in their direction, "Whatcha doing babe? Need help?"

Rachel smiled, "Noah and I got it, thanks!"

Finn shrugged, "No problem." Rachel got Quinn's attention and pointed at Finn, she mouthed the words 'distract him'.

Quinn had to think fast! "Finn, Hockey, tell me about the hockey game!"

He went on and on and on as Puck and Rachel moved the loveseat that was unoccupied into the kitchen. Puck then went and sat on the sofa with Quinn and Sam. Rachel went to the bedroom and changed, she walked over to the table and grabbed some popcorn. Finn looked up at her. "Babe! You're wearing your jersey."

She ate a handful of popcorn as she walked away, "Of course, we always wear them when we watch the game together." He watched her walk into the kitchen and sit down.

"What?" he jumped over the back of the sofa and joined Rachel. His jersey laid on the loveseat and she had set up the laptop so they could watch the game. "I LOVE YOU!"

She threw him his jersey, "Are you talking to me or the game?"

He put his arm around her and dove into the popcorn, "little bit of both" he kissed her on the cheek.

Santana looked over and rolled her eyes at the happy couple. "Isn't that just freakin adorable?"

Puck put his arm on the back of the sofa, "Shut up Santana." Quinn and he shared a look. "Hey Finn you were right, that is a good strategy."

Finn held up his right hand, "Told ya!"

Occasionally from the other room you could hear cheering or booing. When the game was done they found everyone else had left the living room. Rachel pulled his jersey toward her, "We're alone."

Finn pushed her up against the door and began kissing her. She smiled, "Good thing your team won."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and started cleaning up the kitchen. Miss Holliday came in, "Did they win?"

Finn beamed, "Yeah they did!"

Holly looked at the two teens, "Okay, well it's late…perhaps you two should go to your separate corners for the night."

She watched as they went to the hallway, kissed goodnight and went to bed. She sighed, "Ah young love."

In the morning the first group to get their snowboarding lesson was going to be Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Tina. Will and Holly went with this group. Finn had just gotten Holly to stay standing on the board when out of nowhere a petite woman on skis nearly ran into the tall blonde causing her to grab Finn's arm and fall. Will looked over shocked as the woman took her goggles off -it was Emma!

"Emma what are you doing here?"

Holly looked up at Emma as Finn and Mike helped her stand. "Well in an astonishing coincidence I told Emma we would be here this weekend. Isn't that just amazing?"

Emma looked over with fire in her eyes, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Oh my god, Holly…Holly Holliday?" Everyone looked over to see that Dr. Carl had caught up with his wife.

"Carl Howell! Oh my gosh I—I can't believe it's you! How have you been?" The two hugged as everyone looked over at them confused.

"You know her?" Emma stammered.

"Know her! Of course! We were high school sweethearts!" The kids exchanged looks and decided to go further down the mountain and let this play out without them. Will and Emma stood there side by side stunned at what they were witnessing.

Carl took off his goggles, "I'm so glad Em talked me into coming up here this weekend, how have you been?"

"Great! You're a dentist now? That's fantastic, I always knew you'd help people someday!"

"He's a dentist, not a brain surgeon." Will mumbled.

They were interrupted by Rachel and Mike running up the mountain… "MR SHUE! SANTANA'S HURT!"

They all rushed down where they found Finn and Puck trying to help Santana up, every time she stood up on her left foot she would fall again. The emergency crew was summoned and Puck, Will and Emma rode with her as she was taken to the hospital. Everyone went back to the house to let the others know and call Santana's parents.

Quinn went into Santana's purse to get her phone and call her parents. "Yes, she's fine…We just wanted you to know. From what the EMT said it sounds like just a sprain...Okay I'll let her know to call when she gets back." As she hung up, a text came through. Quinn inadvertently hit it and couldn't believe what she saw.

Santana came back with a bad sprain and would now be part of the "Artie friendly activities." When she woke up later Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany were sitting on her bed. "Why are you all in here?"

Quinn smiled, "it was you."

Santana tried to sit up, "What?"

Brittany hugged her, "Oh San you aren't an evil bitch!"

"I'm not?"

Mercedes got up, "No, you're not. You just think you need to be."

Quinn threw her the phone and leaned the crutches against her bed. "We'll be waiting in the living room with everyone to hear the story."

They left as Santana called out, "what story?" She had no clue what they were talking about then she picked up the phone and saw what Quinn had seen. She sighed and then hobbled to the couch.

Sam flopped onto the couch, "Um, why are we all gathered here?"

Quinn took her seat by Sam, "Because Santana has something to tell Rachel…and us."

Finn stood up, "I think Santana has told Rachel enough."

Brittany tugged on his shirt, "No, Finn…you need to hear this."

He sat down and held Rachel's hand, "Fine, go ahead."

"When Britt said she hated me, it really upset me. I felt like I had lost my only friend."

She held her hand up and looked directly at Rachel, "Hold up, I don't know why I'm such a bitch to you Rachel. Sometimes you just make it too easy. Then everyone began to love you and you took away Finn, and Quinn, and even Puck." She looked over at Brittany. "But when Brittany said that to me. I was determined to make your life hell. I blamed you for turning everyone against me so I went out and did some retail therapy while thinking of ways to hurt you. Then when I was driving home I saw your car parked on Brookshire."

Finn interrupted her and took a sharp breath, "_You_ were the anonymous message?"

Santana sighed "Yeah. I was about to get out of my car and yell at her for everything when I heard her start singing. Normally it would sicken me, but it was how she sounded."

"Rachel was walking up the street with her arms folded and her head down, of course being completely dramatic."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_  
"She stopped walking when she saw Shelby in the living room. She found a spot across from the house and sat on the grass where she wouldn't be seen if Shelby looked at the window."

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

"I felt horrible for bringing her to this moment when Brittany texted me. "I hope you're happy, Rachel is missing and no one knows where she could be."_  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

"Then Rachel broke down and began sobbing. I got out of my car and began walking towards her, but I realized I was the last person she would want to see at that moment. So I got back in and texted Quinn. I drove to the opposite street and watched her until Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine found her. Then I went home."

Rachel got up and sat next to Santana, "I don't know what to say."

Santana turned her head sharply "This doesn't mean we're friends." She grabbed her crutches and started back to her room. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I don't hate you, and I'm sorry." Then she went back to her room.

The group sat in silence until Mercedes spoke up, "anyone else completely shocked raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand as Mike said "Wow, she actually said I'm sorry."

Rachel thought aloud "What should we do?"

Finn looked down at her, "About what?"

She pointed in the direction of Santana's room, "Obviously she feels like she needs to be a bitch, but this just shows she isn't!'

Puck offered his hand to Mercedes on the floor to help her up and looked over at Rachel, "She's gotta come to that realization on her own. Let's go get some dinner."

After dinner Rachel excused herself to talk to the waiter. She came back with a bag as everyone was talking about how fun the trip was turning out to be. Carole and Burt joined them and asked if they wanted to have a game night. They were really surprised when the kids all agreed to it. They then walked over to Emma, Will, Holly, and Carl who somehow landed on a very awkward double date.

"So you became a substitute teacher?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to work with the kids, but definitely didn't want to do all the school to be an actual teacher."

"That's why I became a dentist instead of a doctor!" he winked at Holly as he laid his hand on top of hers.

Emma took a sip of her drink, "So Will how'd they rope you into this trip?"

Holly smiled, "Oh, they asked me first so naturally he _had_ to go."

Emma glared at Holly, "Oh did he?"

Burt and Carole came over, "Sorry to interrupt."

Will eagerly sat up, "no, no please do!"

"Well we actually got the kids to join in on a game night, you guys in?"

Will and Emma both said yes, while Carl and Holly said no.

Burt and Carole looked at each other as Burt scratched his head "okay then…yeah." They walked away to join the kids, who were ready to leave.

The couples almost in unison, "Wait, you want to? Wait, you don't want to?"

"Well Holly and I are definitely boring you with our stories and catching up. Plus the kids love you Em."

Emma put on her coat, "Okay, well I mean if you're okay with it." Emma and Will left them at the table and followed the kids out.

When they came in the house they all changed into their pajamas/sweats and got ready to play the game in the living room. While Rachel went to the kitchen, then to Santana's room.

She knocked and opened the door, "Santana?"

Santana didn't turn her head, "What is it Berry? I told you we are NOT friends."

Rachel stood by the bed, "I know, I thought you might be hungry though."

Santana turned her head and saw the plate of food Rachel bought her. She hated to accept it, but she was starving. She sat up as Rachel rearranged her pillows to prop her up. "Thanks Rachel."

Sam's voice carried into the room, "RACH! HURRY UP WE WANNA START THE GAME!"

Rachel began to walk out then looked over as Santana began to eat her dinner. "Would you like to play Apples to Apples with us?"

Santana kept her eyes on her food, "Kinda, I've never played before."

Rachel smiled, "With so many people it should be really fun." She went to the door and stood in the hallway, "Hang on, Santana's going to eat her dinner and we'll be out…she walked back into her room, "oh unless you want to be alone."

Santana took a sip of her drink, "You're not going to rest until we get along are you Berry?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, I know secretly you want to be part of our little group."

Santana finished up, "This doesn't change anything. I still think you are an irritating, dramatic midget."

Rachel picked up the plate, "and I still think you're a vengeful slut."

Santana laughed, "Help me out of bed Berry."

Fifteen minutes later the two girls came out of the room with Rachel supporting Santana so she didn't need to use her crutches. The entire group stared in surprise including the adults. The girls ignored the looks as Rachel helped Santana sit down. Rachel ran back to the bedroom to grab a pillow, she then sat by Santana and propped up her foot. She started to get up to sit by Finn when Santana pulled her back and Rachel fell back against the couch, "Never played before, walk me through it."

Rachel looked over at Finn as he raised his eyebrow. She brought her foot up to rest on the coffee table; Santana moved hers over a little so Rachel could put hers on the pillow as well. "Okay so we each get 7 red cards and someone is designated the judge for that round….."

Puck nudged Finn, "How the hell did that happen?"

Finn laughed, "How did it happen with Quinn, you, me-you just can't help but love her."

"Alright, Berry's explained this to me…let's play."

The next day they tried the slopes again, Rachel was not a natural at snowboarding and Finn loved it. She kept falling down and would say 'shit' every time. Puck nodded at Finn, "That's what I taught her."

Finn laughed, "It cracks me up how mad she gets when she can't be awesome at everything."

Rachel struggled to rock back and straighten up, "I CAN HEAR YOU! FINN COME HELP ME UP!"

He laughed as he straightened her back up, "I got you babe."

Kurt and Blaine came bounding down on their boards clearly naturals. Rachel tried a few more times then she kissed Finn. "Baby, my knees and backside are really bruised. I'm having fun being here with you, but would you mind if I went back to the house?"

He moved his goggles to the top of his head. "Of course not, you'll try again though right?"

She put her hands on her hips almost losing her balance causing her to grab his arm, "Oh definitely! I'm determined to get this. Don't worry. One of these days I'll put your skills to shame."

He kissed her and went back to boarding with the rest of his friends. Quinn too kept falling down and every time Puck was there to help her up. The night before when everyone was asleep they met in the living room as they stared at Beth's picture, pointing out what was part of them and who she looked like more. The looks had not gone unnoticed by Sam.

Everyone decided to take a break and head back to the house for some lunch. They walked in to see Will and Emma standing in the hallway looking shocked. Kurt and Blaine snuck behind them and their mouths dropped too. The others couldn't resist and joined to watch. It was Holly and Carl, they were slow dancing in the kitchen. The girls gasped, Emma whirled around and told them to leave as Holly and Carl finally parted.

Emma looked wide eyed, "What is going on Carl?"

Will equally as curious, "Holly?"

Neither of them said a thing. Emma ran out of the house with Will following. "Emma!"

He caught up to her and brought her up on the bus. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and suddenly kissed him.

She smiled. "I'm not upset, I should be upset right?"

"Yes, you should", he laughed, "so should I..and I'm not. Why is that?"

Carl and Holly were on the bus now, "because I'm not the one Emma loves bro. Seeing Holly reminded me of how love is supposed to be. I care for you Emma, I really do but…"

Holly knelt on the seat and faced Will and Emma, "When I saw Carl, I felt sixteen again, he was the love of my life. We were in the kitchen and a song came on from our prom, we began dancing and then after it stopped, we realized we didn't want it to end. She looked at Emma, "You know you were more upset about me coming up here with Will."

Emma looked at Carl, "I know…I'm sorry. I should never have said yes when you wanted me to marry you."

Carl held out his hand, "Emma, Walk with me?" It was then that she realized she had been holding Will's hand the entire time.

They got out and walked back up to the house. "I think I'm going to leave with Holly tonight, we have a lot to catch up on, and you and Will have a lot to sort out. Stay here with the man you love."

Emma began to cry and hugged him, "You are amazing Carl."

He kissed the top of her head, "You'll always be my favorite ex-wife, we'll talk when you get home."

Will came off the bus and toward Emma, as Carl and Holly went back to where Carl and Emma had stayed. "Are you okay?"

She replied with a kiss and a smile. As they walked in to the house Carole and Burt met them in the hallway and asked them to come to their room. Emma could see Carole had been crying, "Carole what's wrong?"

The group was in the living room together - some watching TV, some talking, some reading, Quinn was braiding Rachel's hair as she looked through songs to sing for Regionals. Quinn smiled, "Wow."

Kurt looked up from his magazine, "Wow what?"

"Look, I mean we're all here, getting along" she looked at Santana "and just think if I'd never followed Rachel out that day this never would have happened."

Finn shook his head, "Well if I hadn't broken up with her and sang that song you never would have followed her."

Puck came back from the kitchen, "Nope, if she hadn't cheated with me you never would have broken up with her."

Santana laughed, "Go back further, if Finn and I hadn't slept together you never would have kissed her!"

Finn put his hand up, "Shut up Santana!" Everyone looked at him. "Oh sorry, habit." He smiled his trademark smile.

Rachel stood up with her hands on her hips, "and it comes back to me, if I'd never told you about Quinn and Puck we never would have dated in the first place!"

Mercedes put her hand up and pointed at the couple walking in, "Guys, we never would have met without…."

Rachel jumped up and attacked Will with a huge hug.

"W-what's that for?"

Tina looked over at him, "We wouldn't be here without you. We never would have met."

Will hugged Rachel tight and sadly smiled, he looked over at the kids, Burt, and Carole as he and Emma walked to his room.

Burt cleared his throat, "Okay kids, get your stuff together. We have to leave tonight."

Rachel looked over smiling, "Wait why? It's so late!"

Carole looked over at Finn…"Please kids we need to get on the bus and go home."

They watched as the group went to their rooms to pack.

Carole grabbed Burt's hand, "Should we tell them?"

Burt kissed her forehead and sighed, "No, let her have a good ride home."

**SO WE'RE TAKING ANOTHER DRAMATIC TURN, BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY LIFE ISN'T ALL SUNSHINE. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! FYI THIS STORY WILL BE DONE BY THE TIME THE SUPERBOWL EP ROLLS AROUND. I'M GOING TO LOSE MY INSPIRATION WHEN/IF FUINN COMES INTO PLAY. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT WRITTEN YET SO I NEED MY REVIEWS OR GASP! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

It _was_ quite late. The bus was completely silent with everyone asleep—except for the adults.

Finally the bus pulled up to the entrance and parked, this was the moment they had all been dreading. _No one _wanted to give her this news. Burt gave Carole's hand a squeeze before she went to wake up the sleeping girl. "Rachel?"

She nuzzled closer to Finn, "hrmmmm"

Carole choked back her tears, "Rachel honey. Here, put on your jacket, I need you to come with me. Don't wake up Finn."

Rachel opened her eyes and followed Carole down the aisle being careful not to wake anyone up.

She walked down the steps and buttoned her coat as she tried to wake up. "Daddy what are you doing here?" She looked around, "Wait, where are we?" She looked at the building and began to panic, "Where's Dad?"

She began crying as her Daddy faced her, "Rachel, there's been an accident."

She looked into the eyes of her Daddy, Burt, and Carole. She chose Burt, "_You knew _before we left, how could you not tell me?"

Carole tried to hold back her tears, "We wanted you to have a good trip home, some sleep. There was no point in telling you before we left."

She looked over at her Daddy who couldn't look at her, "Why weren't you with him? What happened?"

The words became a blur to her "He decided to work late. Rachel, the roads were too icy…he lost control and…they found the car in the woods, he'd hit a tree."

Everyone was asleep on the bus until… "NOOOO, this can't be true, you're lying! No, no, no please noooo. It's not fair!"

Finn's eyes snapped open as he and everyone else heard Rachel's cries. They all went to the left side of the bus to look out the window, there in the parking lot, lit up by the hospital sign was Rachel beating on Burt's chest as her Daddy stood off to the side crying. Carole stood behind her trying to hold her, but Rachel resisted.

Finn went to get up before Will stopped him with tears in his eyes. "Finn, you have to wait."

Finn stood his ground, "Mr. Shue, what is going on? WHY is Rachel crying?"

Brittany tapped Quinn's shoulder, "Where's Rachel's Dad?"

Finn spun around at the question. He turned back and saw the answer in Will's face, then sat down with his head in his hands. "No. Oh My God, please no."

They all watched as Rachel collapsed to her knees with Carole hugging her. "Rachel, you have to try and calm down before we let you in there okay?" Rachel cried some more as her Daddy finally approached her, took her hand and walked with her into the hospital. Carole looked up at the bus, at all the sad faces as she turned to Burt, "I don't know how to tell them."

They got back on the bus as Finn rushed to his mom, "MOM what is happening?"

Carole looked at the tears that were already beginning to fall on all of their faces, "Rachel's Dad was in an accident earlier tonight...the road was too icy, he lost control…"

Carole buried her head in Burt's shoulder as he continued, "There's a lot of bleeding…there's just too much damage…"

Santana startled herself, "He'll be okay though right?"

Carole looked at her, "All they can do right now is make him comfortable….until…"

Quinn stood up angry, "UNTIL WHAT? UNTIL HE DIES? JUST SAY IT CAROLE!"

Puck grabbed Quinn and held her as she cried into his chest.

Carole smoothed down Quinn's hair as she whispered, "yes, until he dies."

Everyone who had been standing on the bus sat, as soft cries began filling up the bus.

Emma stood up knowing that some of the kids were not going to leave the hospital, "um….if you want to go in the waiting area we can do that. Show of hands?" Before she even finished the sentence every hand was raised. Emma started to cry…"okay _we_ need to pull ourselves together, and I know this is an awful thing to say but don't give Rachel _any_ false hope."

They gathered at the waiting room as Rachel came out. The expression on her face was indescribable…it was sad, lonely, hopeless, and angry all at the same time. Quinn walked up to her, "You don't need to say anything. We're not going anywhere as long as you want us here." Rachel hugged her friend as everyone cried. They had come to know Rachel's Dad as their own. The girls and some of the guys even called him Dad, although it was well known he didn't care that much for Finn.

She sat with Quinn and Mercedes for a long time as Puck and Finn talked on one of the sofas. Suddenly there she stood in front of Finn, "Will you hold me?"

Finn reached out and cradled her beside him, "You _never_ have to _ask_ me that."

She gradually started to fall asleep in his arms as her Daddy came out to the waiting area and whispered. "Finn, he wants to see you...don't wake up Rachel."

Finn tapped a sleeping Puck with his arm that was holding Rachel and whispered "He wants to see me. I need you to take her." Puck nodded as he slipped his arm under where Finn's was.

Finn walked down the long corridor with her Daddy. "He's lucid, but it won't be for long. If he says strange things, just let it go…He asked for you specifically though."

Finn stopped for a moment and put his hands in his pockets, "There really is no hope?"

Mr. Berry hugged Finn and stepped back as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "The doctors said that he will probably fall into a coma, but as long as there is brain activity I just….I just can't accept it, I won't be able to let him go until then."

Finn nodded, then walked into the tiny room and sat down beside his bed. He looked broken and weak, yet somehow when it came to Rachel he could see it in his eyes…he still had fight left in him. "Finn, I know you think I don't care for you." Finn uncomfortably looked away. "but that's just how fathers are, no one is good enough for my little baby." He grimaced from a pain in his side.

Finn panicked, "Do you need me to get someone?"

He put his hand on Finn's arm, "No, no …I need to talk to you. I know that you love her, and when everything happens she's going to push you away. I need you to let her go through this however she does, but don't leave her. I need you to tell that to all of them." He began coughing.

Finn was nearly begging, "Really, please. I should get someone."

Rachel's Dad was adamant, "No, just a few more things. I don't know if you'll be together forever, and I _know_ I have no right in asking you this. Promise me, no matter what, you will always look out for her. If you two don't go the distance and you aren't the one…make sure someone just as good shows up for the job."

Finn looked at her dad with tears in his eyes, "I promise, I won't leave her…no matter what. I_ love_ her Mr. Berry."

He smiled "Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

Finn turned to leave as her Dad called out, "Finn…come here." He shook Finn's hand and drew him closer as he whispered in his ear.

Finn's tear fell to his cheek as he smiled and whispered back to her dad. The handshake went limp as his husband watched. He had slipped into the coma. Those words he whispered to Finn Hudson were the last words he would ever say.

As the doctors moved around the room Mr. Berry asked him what his husband said. Finn told him and he smiled. "He meant that you know…someday tell her…but not tonight. She doesn't know that he won't wake up again."

Finn was opening the door to the waiting area when her Daddy took him aside once more, "Finn, this is going to be bad. Rachel has never experienced a death so close to her before, she's actually never really experienced any kind of family death before. She _will_ push you all away."

Finn looked down at the man, "I know, and I'm prepared for it."

Rachel was sitting up when Finn walked out. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me that he liked me, that no one is good enough for you, and that he wanted me to take care of you." He really wanted to tell her his last words, but Rachel didn't know those were his last words and he made a promise that he would protect her.

A few hours later they got back on the bus to go to Finn's house and left Rachel with her Daddy.

As the bus arrived at his house and the adults left the bus to unload the luggage, Finn stood at the front, the leader he always was. "Guys, we're going to have a situation. I have a feeling the old Rachel may come back."

Puck hung his head, "I was afraid of that."

Brittany hugged herself as she cried, "I don't want her to go through this alone!"

Mike hugged Brittany, "She won't…she'll _try_ to push us away. Maybe we'll even have to let her believe she is."

They all were quiet. Looking at it from the _old _Rachel's perspective it was true. She was going to completely shut down. She was going to get rid of them voluntarily before they left her.

Mercedes stood up from her seat, "It's agreed, we do what Rachel wants. If she doesn't want us close, we watch her from a distance."

Tina looked up, "She may get mean and say things just to push us away."

Santana sat in the back alone. Kurt turned to her, "Santana did you hear us? She may get mean, you can't get mean back."

She sat there very quiet as Sam and Brittany made their way back. "San?"

"I'm really glad me and her…" Santana began to cry, "I'm not being fake at all, I feel like you all think that but…."

Sam hugged Santana, "We don't think that."

Quinn couldn't sleep that night, she decided to take a chance and see if they were home. She realized she still had the key from when Finn surprised Rachel with his grand apology. She made her way up to Rachel's room, she was on her bed, much like the way Quinn found her a few months ago after the Taylor Swift debacle.

Rachel was awake and although her back was to the door she knew exactly who was in her room, "Quinn, please leave."

Quinn kept walking, "Rachel."

She still didn't face Quinn, "I was right."

Quinn held back tears, "about what?"

"Everyone I let in leaves me."

"Rach, he isn't _leaving_ you" Quinn reached out and touched Rachel's back.

Rachel still didn't turn around, but shrugged off Quinn's hand. "He's _still_ going to be _gone.._"

Quinn took off her coat and lay on the other side of the bed careful not to touch Rachel, "I'm not going to leave, I'm going to lay right here with you. You don't have to talk to me, but I'm not leaving you."

Rachel still didn't turn around, "Do what you want, I'm too tired to fight with you."

Quinn let her tears fall silently as she watched Rachel's back. She sent out the blast text 'I'm here with her. She's not happy about it, but I'm here.'

Quinn woke up the next morning to find that Rachel and Daddy had gone back to the hospital. She got in her car but, she didn't want to go home. She found herself on a familiar street as she knocked on the door crying. "I didn't know where else to go, she didn't talk the whole night, I'm so worried about her…I don't know what to do."

He stepped outside and wrapped her in a big hug, "I know. I feel helpless too. Do you want to come in for a while?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She walked in to find Finn and Sam sitting on the sofa with the same look she and Puck had just shared. "Oh Sam…I-I didn't know you'd be here."

Sam smiled at her, "Yeah, none of us know what to do about Rachel. We were thinking of going to the batting cages but we can't seem to leave the house."

Quinn looked down, she really wanted to be with Puck, but Sam was so incredibly sweet. Suddenly his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Quinn, come in the kitchen with me for a minute."

Quinn smiled and closed the door behind her. "What's up Sam?"

He took her hand and walked to the table. "I care about you."

She looked confused, "I care about you too."

He still found it incredibly difficult to look into _those_ eyes "because I care about you I can't stand in the way of what you really want."

"Wait, what?"

"Even if you don't know what you really want."

She started to cry, "Are you…are you breaking up with me? Seriously NOW….everything with Rachel's Dad!"

He took her hand, "The past couple weeks I've seen an amazing love in your eyes that I've never seen before. The thing is, that love is not for me. Everything with Rachel's Dad has shown me that life truly is too short."

She bit her lip, "Sam"

"Quinn, you have a bond. You have a love. Be with the person who makes you happy, be with Puck."

"You make me happy."

"…but you'll never look at me the way you look at him. It's just like what you said about Finn and Rachel. He didn't love you like he loves her." He hugged Quinn and walked out of the kitchen. As he left he shook Puck's hand grabbed his jacket and left. Finn followed him out.

Puck walked into the kitchen "Hey Quinn, What's up with…are you crying?"

She stood up and faced him, "You said you loved me on the night Beth was born, do you still?"

He took her hand, "I do"

"Only me"

"Only you"

She leaned up to kiss him as he kissed her back.

Finn and Sam started walking to Finn's truck, "You're a good guy Sam."

"Yeah, and now I'm single."

Finn smirked, "Well…there's always Santana."

Tuesday morning Rachel walked in to school not talking to anyone, she took her seat in History as Brittany sat next to her. She tried to touch Rachel's hand but she moved it away and looked out the window. Brittany did a slight pout of her lips and looked in Mercedes direction and shook her head 'no'.

When the bell rang, Rachel sat there staring into space, Brittany tapped her shoulder, "Rach, it's the bell…we have to leave." Rachel nodded and clutched her books as she walked down the hall. She passed Finn with her head down and went into her classroom. He shut his locker and leaned back against it feeling the cold metal against his head.

Tina walked up and hugged him, "We knew this was going to happen."

They looked at Rachel sitting in her seat, motionless "I know, but it still hurts to see her like this and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Puck sat next to her in science class and tried to get her to laugh, but nothing. The bell rang and she walked out. Glee came, she walked in and sat down in her chair. She answered questions with one word answers and then during the dance rehearsal, sat in the far corner looking out the door. She didn't say a word as she left the room, then walked to her car to leave. Finn followed her home to make sure she got there okay. This same scenario went on for the next several days. She didn't see anyone outside of school, she didn't talk on the phone. She went to school and the hospital and hardly said a word to any of them.

One day when Finn followed her, he happened to meet up with the postal carrier. Rather than place it in the mailbox, he handed it to Finn thinking he lived there. Finn held the letter in his hand, he did _not_ want to be the one to give her this…He called Quinn. "Quinn, I don't know what to do."

"What's going on?"

"I got here the same time as the mailman and I guess he thought I lived here, he handed me their mail."

Quinn chuckled a bit when Finn said mailman…it was always going to make her laugh. "Okay…and…"

'There's a letter addressed to Rachel"

"Again, okay…and..."

Finn cut her off "QUINN…it's from Shelby."

**WOW THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND A FEW MORE ALERTS! SAME DEAL APPLIES, I WRITE FASTER WHEN I KNOW YOU'RE INTERESTED! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR I WON'T LET GO—I HEARD THIS SONG TODAY AND THE REST WROTE ITSELF. **

**Oh it's by Rascal Flatts if you're like me and like to play the song as you read!**

Finn parked the car. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Maybe she wants to be there for her Quinn."

Quinn zipped up her coat. "Finn, you and I have read this note…no, this _sentence_ over and over. Does it sound like someone who wants to be there?" She went to open the door, "I can't do anything about what's happening with Dad…but I'll be damned if I watch her lose her mom all over again."

She walked up the sidewalk, she was freezing but her anger was keeping her plenty warm. She rang the doorbell and waited for the woman to answer as Finn watched.

Shelby opened the door with surprise, "Quinn?"

Quinn put her hands on her hips, "Put on your coat, walk down the sidewalk…I'm not doing this in front of Beth."

She stared blankly "Quinn, I have company…."

Quinn turned around with an icy stare, "NOW!"

Shelby turned to someone in the house and told them she would be right back, keep an eye on Beth. She caught up to Quinn as the girl whirled around, waving an envelope in her face, "A note, you wrote her a note? You couldn't call? Visit the school? My god…visit the _hospital? _Her dad_ is_ going to die Shelby. It's not ifhe dies…it's _when_." She threw the letter at Shelby.

Shelby caught it, "It's open…she read it?"

"No, _I_ read it…'Rachel, I'm truly sorry about your Dad. Stay Strong. Shelby'. "THAT'S ALL! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO HER!" …There's no 'I'm here if you need to talk, it'll be okay, remember you are loved'. AND SHE IS SHELBY she's loved and you are missing out on an amazing person. It's 100% YOUR loss."

Shelby folded the card back into the envelope now irritated with Quinn's tone, "We've moved on Quinn! Me saying I want her in my life isn't going to change the fact that she's losing a parent who has been there for her since day one."

"Do you?"

Shelby looked back at her house and sighed, "Do I what?"

"Do you want her in your life?"

Shelby shrugged her shoulders and looked around, "Someday."

Quinn wanted to slap her, but Beth could be watching…instead she put her fingers to her temples to try to calm herself. "SOMEDAY? SOMEDAYS ARE NOT GUARANTEED!" She looked Shelby in the eye, fighting back tears, "HE'S DYING SHELBY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE YOU MY DAUGHTER. RACHEL SAID WHAT A GREAT MOM YOU WERE BEING TO BETH AND…"

Shelby grabbed Quinn's arm, "WAIT, what…how would she know?"

Quinn told her the entire story of how Rachel found out they had given her Beth, how she cried on the street that night when no one could find her, how she _watched_ her be a good mom. Quinn tore up the card, "Rachel never gets anything like this from you again. Do you understand me?"

Shelby nodded as Quinn got back in the car and looked at Finn. "Drive."

Finn took off the parking brake, "What did she say? Are we telling Rachel about the card?"

Quinn sighed, "No, we're not telling Rachel about the card."

After another night at the hospital, Rachel was in the living room watching videos of her Dad with her Daddy. He decided to ask her about her friends. "It was really nice for Quinn to stay here with you that night. I'm surprised I haven't seen her or anyone else around. You know they've been calling a lot wanting to come over."

Rachel sat back against the sofa, "I know."

"You don't want them to be here?"

Rachel played with the threads on her blanket, "I do…but I don't want to keep getting close only to lose them."

"Honey, if you live long enough you _will_ lose a lot of people from your life. That doesn't mean you should avoid having relationships and missing out on all that life has to offer you."

Rachel changed the subject back to the video. "Oh my gosh! I remember this, I loved pretending that was my wedding dress!"

They watched a 6 year old Rachel "Dad when I'm older I'm going to marry you!"

Her Dad laughed as he stroked her hair, "Oh it doesn't work that way sweetie. You'll meet a wonderful boy, fall in love and marry him."

She began to cry, "No, I don't want him to take me away from you and Daddy."

Her Dad held her as he tried not to laugh, "He will never take you away from us," he shifted her on his lap and dried her tears, "tell you what, when I know that he's the boy for you I'll give you my blessing. How's that sound?"

Rachel hugged her Dad, "Okay. If you like him, I'll like him. Now who wants to hear a song!"

Rachel began to cry watching the video. "He won't be there."

Her Daddy came and sat beside her as Rachel went on, "He'll never see me on Broadway, or get married, or have children…or even graduate…he's going to miss everything!" Rachel released herself from the hug and ran upstairs as her Daddy called after her. She shut the door and began crying on her bed. Her Dad was going to miss the rest of her life, and that fact just hit Rachel hard.

They watched her in classes, she was physically there but she wasn't present. She sat staring into space not even realizing what class she was in or what bell had rung. In glee she would sit alone and didn't want to talk to anyone. When the day was over she would go back to the hospital to sit with her Dad. It had been 12 days, and no one had seen Rachel outside of school since the night Quinn insisted on staying with her.

Puck finally had it and called her out, hoping that he would make her mad and she'd let it all go…the way she had with Quinn several months before. "Look Rachel, we know you're upset but we're really trying…"

She stood up from her seat and faced them, "Maybe I want you to stop trying!" She paused and looked sad, then angry, "I had too much!"

Sam was nearest to her, he stood up and tried to grab her hand, "What are you talking about?"

She snatched her hand away and walked to the door. She turned around to face them again. "Everything was going too great! I had everything! It's as if someone saw my life and thought wait she has friends, a great boyfriend, she's got a mother figure, AND she's made up with the biggest bitch in her life," she pointed to Santana. "Then they decided, well something's got to go, let's take her Dad away."

Brittany stood up, "Rach, we just want…."

"I don't care what you want!" She thought to herself… 'why did it have to be Britt? She's so sweet, although if you make her cry and are a bitch to her they will definitely want nothing to do with you', so she continued. "Don't you get it? I would give up any one of you, ALL OF YOU to have my Dad back. Maybe if I hadn't been with you on that stupid trip this wouldn't have happened!"

Mercedes stood up, "Rachel, did you ever think that maybe this _was_ already going to happen, and _someone_ decided you would _need_ us! You aren't being punished because you let us in or you had too much!"

Mr. Schuester began to walk toward her, "Rachel."

"Mr. Shue, with all due respect you still have your dad at thirty years old, I'd rather not hear a _thing_ you have to say to me, YOU have NO idea what this is like."

Finn leaned forward, "Talk to me then Rach, I know."

She snapped at him "You didn't even know your father Finn!"

Quinn gasped, "Rachel."

Finn quickly got out of his seat and grabbed her hand before she could walk out. He tried to put his hands on her face but she fought him. Not wanting to hurt her…but wanting her to hear him, he held her upper arms as he bent his head down to look her straight in the eye, "I _know_ what you're trying to do."

She put her hands up to wriggle out of his grasp, "OH YOU DO? WHAT'S THAT?"

He tried to touch her again but she resisted. "You're trying to get me angry enough so I'll walk away. You're trying to do that with all of us. Stop trying to push us away Rachel." She grabbed her necklace to pull it off as Finn backed away, rubbed his neck and looked down at her. "Rach, please…I spent a lot of money on that, please don't break it."

Her eyes filled up with tears as she reached behind to unclasp it and laid it in his hand, "I'd rather leave you than lose you" she looked around at everyone "all of you. I'm sorry."

There was only silence as Rachel left. Puck put his arm around Quinn as she cried, "What can we do to show her we're not going anywhere…no matter how bitchy she gets?"

Finn sat looking at the tiny necklace in his hand, "I don't know…"

Mercedes put her hand on Finn's shoulder, "You know she didn't mean it."

Finn smiled sadly, "I know."

Brittany lit up, "We could sing a song to her!"

Santana put her hand on Brittany's, "She'd never stay long enough for us to finish. We can't force her."

They left to go home for the night. Sam was in his car listening to the radio when he heard a song, pulled over, took his phone out and called Finn. "Hey, I think I know how we can reach her."

The next day in class Sam and Finn told them their new plan as they all listened to the song Sam had found. Tina wiped her eyes, "It's everything we're trying to say."

Artie nodded, "Okay so do we want to sing it all together, or break it up?

Puck cleared his throat, "Definitely break it up between one or two people, "he patted Finn's back. "You should sing at the end…alone."

Mike turned to Mercedes, "Do you think Kurt would be…."

She put her hand up, "He's already on his way. We can get this sent tonight."

Rachel was sitting alone in her room. She was haunted by Finn's face from earlier. She just didn't want to lose anyone else this way ever. It was easier to be alone, to go back to how she was before…not letting anyone in. At least she'd never feel _this_ kind of pain again. Her phone buzzed, 'Please check your email- xoxo Barbie'

She grabbed her laptop and set it on the bed with her. She opened up her email, there was a note and a video attached. It simply said 'We won't let go. We understand.' Her eyes welled up with tears as she pressed play on the video:

She saw them all in the choir room

Quinn: Do you have us all in the frame?

Finn: "I think so. Brittany stand behind where I'll be sitting…Okay looks good."

Brittany: "Wait, how come we all can't sit?"

Tina: "Because Britt, we need a close enough shot so she can see all of our faces. If we all sit then everyone won't be in the picture, it will cut the people on the end out."

Brittany: "Okay then why can't we all stand?"

Santana: "Because, if Frankenteen over there stands with us, he'll either have his head cut off or you'll only be able to see some of ours."

Brittany: "Oh, well I don't want Finn's head to be cut off. Rachel might miss it."

They all shook their heads and laughed, as did Rachel.

Finn walked back to join the others as Quinn spoke, "Rachel, we wanted to sing you a song for you…"

Noah picked up, "but we thought you'd just run out and then we wouldn't be able to finish…"

Finn spoke and Rachel felt as though he could actually see her, "So we've taped it for you babe. You can watch this whenever you want…or you can stop it if you don't want to hear it right now."

Sam spoke, "You've probably never heard this song before Rach,"

She chuckled, "must be country."

Sam laughed, "Yeah_ I_ found it, of course it's country….but listen to it and really hear what we're telling you."

Noah began strumming on the guitar as she could hear Brad playing piano in the background. No one moved, they either stood or sat on stools while looking at the camera….straight through to Rachel.

Mercedes and Artie looked into the camera:

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
_

Mike held Tina in front of him as they sang:

_It breaks your will  
It feels like that_

Sam reached out his hand:

_You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
You're not alone  
_

Quinn raised her head and smiled:

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

Noah kept playing as he looked into the camera:_  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go_

Finn raised his head:

_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
_

Kurt joined and put his hand on his brother's back as they fought back tears:

_I know it's dark  
This part of life  
_

Santana put her arm around Brittany as they sang:

_Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains_They all sang:

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let you fall  
_

_Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I wont let you down  
It wont get you down  
You're gonna make it  
Yea I know you can make it  
_

Finn sang alone with only the faint strumming of Noah's guitar:

_Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope_

He reached out to her:_  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_

Noah stopped playing. Finn brought his head down and gave her a smile._  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go_

They finished as Quinn wiped her tears away, "When you're ready, we're here and we love you."

Finn walked toward the camera to turn it off but ducked down into the lens, "I love you Rachel. You can say and do anything you want to push me away." He raised his eyebrow, "Please don't make out with Puck again or anything, but know I'm not going anywhere, I will _always_ be here for you."

She watched it again, this time with the sound off. She watched their faces, she was hurting from the inevitability of losing her dad. They were hurting at the possibility of losing her. She pressed pause as she looked at Finn's face. She had told him that night at her house that she never wanted to be the reason for that hurt look on his face again. Yet, there it was…and again _she _was the reason. She touched the screen and began to cry. She wanted to call him, to tell him how sorry she was for what she had said about his dad. She put her hand to her neck and remembered it was gone, she missed it, she missed all of them…but this was for the best. She couldn't _lose _anyone else like this. Her friends would be okay, they had each other. She played the song the rest of the night as she cried herself to sleep, then she was awakened by a knock on her door.

**OKAY I NEED HELP WITH SOME LOGISTICS HERE FOR THE REST OF THE STORY…****ARE THE MEMBERS OF NEW DIRECTIONS IN THE SAME GRADE?**

**AND WOW YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING. THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE OR WIND BENEATH MY WINGS**

He heard her sleepily "come in."

He held his breath as he opened the door and walked over to her. She had one of her Dad's shirts underneath her head as she lay on her stomach with her thumb on the keyboard of her laptop. He walked over as he heard the kids laughing at Brittany, the video was about to start again. He stroked her hair as he watched how much they cared about her. He wished _anyone_ was here right now as he gently woke her up. "Rachel, sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy?" She turned to look at him and saw his tears fall.

The next day Finn, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Santana were in English. Finn whispered over the table, "Hey guys, have you seen Rach today? Did she say anything about the video?" They all shook their head 'no' as the announcement came over the intercom, "Will the members of New Directions please go to the choir room immediately."

They walked into the room as Miss Pillsbury closed the door behind her. "Kids, please have a seat." They all sat, knowing what she was about to say. No one really listened, they just heard pieces "There was no more brain activity…decided it was best to turn off the machines…the service will be Friday."

Finn ran his hands through his hair, "H-How's Rachel?"

Miss Pillsbury shook her head, "I don't know Finn."

Mercedes raised her hand, "Are we going to do anything at the service?"

Mr. Schuester looked up with very red eyes, "Rachel is singing."

Artie shook his head, "How is she going to do that at her own father's funeral?"

Quinn smiled to herself and wiped away her tears remembering their famous fight, "She's a professional."

They all sat in silence until Miss Pillsbury cleared her throat again. "I've talked to Principal Figgins…you will all be excused from school on Friday to be with Rachel."

Brittany began to cry, "but she doesn't want us there, she wants us to leave her alone."

Santana got up and hugged Brittany as Miss Pillsbury went on, "Mr. Berry wants you there-both of them."

They all called, texted, and wrote emails. There was no response from Rachel. Quinn, Finn, and Puck went along with Carole and Burt as they took food over to the Berry's. They all sat in the living room with her Daddy as Rachel remained in her room.

Finn looked over at her Daddy, "How is she?"

"She's okay, she's been very quiet. You may go check on her if you like, Finn." He looked at Puck and Quinn as they nodded toward the steps. He walked in to find her sleeping with her Dad's shirt clutched tightly to her chest.

He sat in her chair and whispered, "Rach, baby I'm so sorry you're going through all of this. I wish you would let us help you through it." He watched her a bit longer then left as he closed the door behind him. On her Dad's shirt her tears began to fall.

Early Friday morning Quinn received a call, "Quinn, honey it's Rachel's Daddy…I need your help."

Quinn grabbed her dress and shoes and drove over to Rachel's as she met him at the door. "I need to do some things at the memorial before people start arriving….she's just not moving, will you help her get ready?"

"Will she let me?"

"I hope so, she may not talk a lot but hopefully she'll let you. Make sure you have her there by one." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, "Thank you so much sweetheart."

Quinn walked into her room, "Rachel?"

Rachel didn't move. She was still in her robe and her hair was wet. Quinn looked around and saw all the dresses on the bed. "Rachel, which one did you want to wear?"

Quinn could hardly hear Rachel's voice she spoke so soft, "I don't know. I like them all. I should have bought something I'll never want to wear again."

She smiled sadly and walked behind Rachel, "Do you want me to dry your hair?"

Rachel handed her the brush, "I liked the video."

Quinn saw the window of opportunity, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my stuff out of the car so I can get ready too." Rachel nodded.

She left the room and made her phone calls. She came back to find Rachel still staring at herself in the mirror, she began drying Rachel's hair. Her phone buzzed about an hour and a half later 'we're here'. "Rachel, I will be right back." She nodded and remained sitting.

Quinn opened the door as everyone came in. Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Tina came in with the bags and followed Quinn upstairs while the boys stayed downstairs…even though all Finn wanted to do was go upstairs and hold her.

They walked in to see Rachel not moving, no one could say anything…no one _knew _what to say. Then Santana spoke as she went through the clothes on the bed, "No Berry, you can't wear any of these today." She began picking up all the clothes on the bed. "We've chosen more acceptable dresses for you to wear, tell us which one _you_ like." They all looked at her horrified at the way she spoke to Rachel.

Rachel walked over and looked at them as they laid them on the bed. "I like that one. It's really simple."

Santana smiled, "See, that's the one I chose…I knew you had great taste somewhere…way deep inside." Rachel made a face and slightly smiled when Santana nudged her with her shoulder.

Santana pulled out different color tights, "It's chilly out there, so what color do you want to wear?"

Mercedes caught on to what Santana was doing, Rachel was already sad…no need to keep adding to it with pity. "Okay shoes, we've got some shoes at different heights which ones would you like?"

She chose the simple black flats with a little bow. Brittany got excited, "I picked out those!"

Rachel was now dressed with the help of her friends and sat down again at the vanity.

Tina saw Finn and the other boys listening, as they sat at the bottom of the stairs, "Rachel, would it be okay if everyone came up to be with you now that you're dressed?"

She nodded as Tina gestured for the boys to come up. The girls started hanging up everything Santana had picked up, and putting the things Rachel hadn't chosen back into the bags to be returned. Finn bent down and kissed Rachel's cheek, then sat on the corner of the bed. He hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, he hated to see her this way. Sam patted his back, "At least she let us up here to be with her, it's a start." Finn nodded and wiped his eyes.

Rachel spoke to all of them as Quinn began to curl her hair, "I really liked the video. Thank you."

They were all silent until Mercedes and Santana started engaging everyone in conversation. Mercedes whispered to Mike, "Tell a story or something, we can't all just stare at her while she gets ready." Mike started talking about the first time he saw Finn dance, it got a lot of laughs and earned a slight smile from Rachel.

Quinn finished her hair, "Okay what do we think?" She stood by Rachel as she faced everyone.

Finn got up from the bed, "You look beautiful Rach."

Puck clapped his hands once, "Okay Berry, have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

Kurt shook his head and grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchen, "You need to eat something."

Quinn took her shower and got ready as the others made sure Rachel ate before they left for the service. Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike brought in the blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, and overnight bags then laid them around her bedroom. They all were going to stay there tonight whether she liked it or not.

It was 12:00. Quinn grabbed Rachel's coat off of its hook. Rachel touched it and started to cry. "He got that for me in New York, he said it reminded him of one Barbra wore in "Funny Girl."

Tina couldn't believe it. They had forgotten to buy a coat. Quinn took hers off and put it on Rachel. Sam was buttoning up his coat, "What will you wear Quinn? It's cold out there."

Quinn went to the hall closet and grabbed one of Rachel's less dressy coats. "Do you have any attachment to this one?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, half price sale."

Quinn zipped it up and put her hands in the pockets to keep warm, "Okay then, I guess we're ready. Who do you want to ride with?"

Rachel started to walk out, "I don't care."

They all walked out behind her as Artie shook his head, "I really thought we had her for a moment there."

Whether or not she cared, she walked straight to Finn's truck as he ran ahead to let her in and buckled her in the seat.

"Rach, did you want to listen to the radio?" She didn't answer she just leaned her head against the window as he kept driving.

He pulled up to the front, "Do you want me to walk in with you?"

She opened the door, "No, I want to go in alone." She swung her legs around and looked over her shoulder, "but thank you for the ride."

Her Dad's memorial service was already crowded, the group decided to sit in the back where there was room. Mr. Berry found them and moved them closer to the front where Carole, Burt, Will and Emma were waiting.

He hugged Quinn, "How was she this morning?"

Quinn began to cry…Finn hugged her and answered the question, "I thought we were getting somewhere, but as we left she began to shut down again."

Her Daddy gave them a wink, "Don't worry she'll realize you can't push people you love away."

The service began as colleagues, friends, and his husband stood at the podium and told stories of his life. While they did this, a slideshow her Daddy created ran next to them.

Rachel was to close out the ceremony as the slideshow finished. She was a professional alright, you'd never know this same girl needed help getting ready and hardly said a word to anyone. "Good afternoon. Thank you so much for coming to celebrate the life of my Dad. He was an honest, caring, loving man and I will miss him dearly. Dad, I'm going to sing one of your favorite songs and I hope you like it."

Pictures of Rachel as a baby in her dad's arms:

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
_

Recitals when she was younger, one that made her smile…of him wearing a feather boa for a tea party:

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
_  
A trip they had taken to New York two years ago:

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
_

Random pictures of them recently:

_A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_

Her dad surrounded by Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel. Her parents with her and Noah at the wedding:  
_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart._

Her voice began to waver as she saw more pictures. One of Finn hugging her tight as her dad looked on with a smile. The final one was the last picture ever taken of him. All of her friends were in the picture with her Dad, as Quinn and Rachel were kissing him on his cheeks.  
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
_

She whispered it as the picture remained on the screen. She heard her Dad's last words to her in her head, she'd been able to block them out until now. "Rachel, I love you so much. I hate that so many amazing things are going to happen for you and I won't be with you, but you know what makes this easier for me?"

She cried into the palm of his hand, "What's that Dad?"

He smiled at her, "Them." He nodded toward the door, "I know right now they are all out there to be with you. I _know _that Daddy and Finn and Quinn and Noah, all of your friends will be with you. Let them honey."

Rachel cried, "I don't want them I want you! I don't want to know what life is like without you Dad. I just want to press pause and stop here...I don't want to lose you."

He went on, "I want you to live your life, I want you to realize your dreams, marry a man who will love you…someone you _know_ I would give my blessing to….and honey, you _will _do all this and I don't want you to do any of it halfway, jump in and experience life. Love with your _whole_ heart."

With the picture remaining, the music still playing and her father's words in her head she looked over at her friends who all had tears in their eyes..._for her_. She managed to get out another soft whisper:

_I would be nothing without you._

Her head dropped and the microphone picked up a faint "…I can't..." She held on to the podium tight, the music stopped as the microphone began to pick up a soft cry…she couldn't go on and then….

Mercedes and Kurt lead the way down the aisle as the glee club picked up where she left off. Finn had already gone around the other way taking long strides to reach Rachel.  
_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be._

Finn walked up and held her tight as she began sobbing into his chest. "Finn I'm so sorry for what I said about your Dad."

He held her tight, "Baby, I know you didn't mean it, it's okay. Shhh it's okay."

The club continued to sing, as her Daddy held Carole's hand and smiled. "It worked."  
_I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_  
Mercedes belted it out for Rachel's Dad.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

Finn hadn't let go of Rachel, as she continued to cry... She could hear them all singing and felt hands on her back, her hair, her arms and she knew her Dad was right. They loved her, they weren't going anywhere, and she had to_ stop_ pushing them away.  
_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings  
__Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. _

The service ended and everyone left the building, leaving the group of friends alone. Rachel hugged each person telling them how sorry she was for the way she'd been acting.

Tina hugged her, "We understood, people deal with grief in their own way."

Blaine cleared his throat, "So I don't want to be _that _guy, but is anyone else starving?"

Rachel looked over at Finn, "I know Finn is, I keep hearing his stomach growl." They all laughed as Finn held Rachel in front of him. Rachel turned around to face everyone, "Thank you, for everything, and before my sweet boyfriend passes out from hunger we should…" Suddenly they heard a child giggle.

Quinn and Puck grabbed one another as they saw who was coming towards them, it was Shelby and Beth. Shelby walked up to Rachel as Beth hugged Rachel's knees and looked up at her. The little girl stayed hugging Rachel as she stroked Beth's hair with her hand.

Shelby hugged Rachel, "I am so sorry baby, I understand if you don't want me right now…and that's okay. My door is _always_ open when you want to talk." Rachel hugged her as she turned back to Finn with a smile.

Shelby then picked up Beth and pointed towards Quinn and Puck, "Who are they? You know them, don't you?"

Beth smiled an identical one to Puck's, "yeah"

Quinn choked back more tears, "can…can I hold her?"

Shelby handed Beth over to Quinn, "Hey pretty girl."

Beth reached out her hand to Puck, as he got closer she touched his mohawk and giggled. The entire group laughed as he smiled at her, "Pretty cool huh?"

Shelby rubbed Beth's back as Quinn held her tight, "I think it's time we work out that she gets to know you." She looked over at Rachel and grabbed her hand, "and you." She looked back at Quinn with tears in her eyes, "Somedays aren't guaranteed."

Quinn nodded as she gave her daughter a kiss, handed her back to Shelby and the little girl waved goodbye.

Rachel hugged Quinn, "I don't know what you did, but I know you did something. Thank you." She turned to everyone else as Kurt grabbed her hand and they started walking out, "let's go get some food."

Rachel woke up much later that night on her bed nuzzled next to a sleeping Finn and clutching his tie. She sat up a little to see everyone sleeping on the floor in her room, still in the clothes they had worn to the service. She remembered everyone talking about her Dad, and their memories of him and she remembered crying as Finn held her. She snuck away and went to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror, it was red, swollen, and she looked horrible. She decided to take a long shower and ended up crying again. It actually made her sick how much she had kept in the last several days, she cried as all the sadness, anger, and now relief came out. She finally got out of the shower and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. She sat at her vanity as everyone else slept, she was looking in the mirror staring blankly when Santana appeared behind her.

She was on her knees and grabbed Rachel's comb. "I need you to know something. I'm not here _just_ because your Dad died. I don't feel sorry for you." She scooted to the side of Rachel so she could look her directly in the eye, "I'm so thankful that we became friends hours before this happened Rachel. Just like everyone else…I'm here for you." She combed Rachel's hair, smiled in the mirror then backed away. Rachel turned around and grabbed her hand. She stood up and hugged Santana. Santana whispered in her ear, "I know this doesn't matter now but I need to get it off my chest, right after...he said he didn't feel anything because it didn't mean anything." She pulled back and looked Rachel in the eye, "So when it does happen, you'll still have his true first time, that means something...that's not just sex, but making love. I'm sorry I took that from both of you."

Rachel smiled and looked at Santana, "Thank you, that means a lot, but we _never_ speak of it again."

Santana wiped her eyes and chuckled, "agreed." She went back to her place on the floor as Rachel left the room.

Rachel tip toed downstairs to see Carole, Burt, Emma, and Will with her Daddy. Carole opened her arms as Rachel sat on the couch and cuddled up to her. They were talking and telling stories about her Dad and she wanted to hear them. Burt was talking about his own father and the last words he ever said. Rachel looked over wiping her tears, "Daddy, what were Dad's last words?"

He looked over to Carole who nodded toward him, "Well honey, that's not my story to tell."

She sat up, "What, he didn't say anything to you?"

He smiled, "No, he said plenty to me, just like he did to you…they weren't his _last_ words though."

"Oh, well whose story is it?"

He leaned forward, "Honey, go get your necklace."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at Carole, "Really?"

Carole smiled, "He's been dying to tell you, he hates keeping secrets from you."

Her Daddy interjected, "…but I made him. So don't be mad at him."

She smiled, went back to her room and tip toed around the sleeping group, "Finn, Finn." He was so hard to wake up quietly,so she leaned over and kissed his lips.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Well, hello there."

She softly giggled which was truly music to his ears, "I need you to be quiet and follow me."

He did as she asked and they went into the hallway to sit. "I asked Daddy about Dad's last words." Finn looked down and smiled as she went on. "He said it was your story to tell."

"He's right. He did tell me something"…He started to tell the story when she stopped him.

"Wait, do you have my necklace?" He smiled and brought it out of his pocket. She looked down, "Can I be part of Finchel again before you tell me what he said?"

Finn wrapped the chain around her neck to clasp it as he looked her in the eyes, "Even if you aren't wearing this, you're still part of something special babe." She kissed him.

Finn moved the hair out of her eyes, "You ready to hear it?"

She sat back against the wall and faced him as he held her hands and told her the story.

"What I told you that night when I walked out, he said all that stuff to me. He told me that he didn't know if we would last forever but made me promise to _always_ take care of you and if it wasn't me, then I would make sure someone as good showed up for the job." Rachel started to cry as Finn made small circles with his thumbs on her hands, he continued. "I was walking out when he called me back over. He shook my hand and pulled me close to whisper. He said 'Finn, There's a moment in a father's life that he both dreads and looks forward to, and because I believe there is a chance that you _are_ the one for my little girl. I don't want to miss _my_ chance to tell _you_…welcome to the family son.' Finn's eyes watered as he recounted the moment. "I kept shaking his hand and whispered back 'Thanks Dad'…Then he went into the coma."

Rachel curled up into Finn's arms as she cried, "I love you so much, if his last words weren't to me, I'm glad they were to you."

Finn held her as he laced her fingers through his own, "I guess this means you're stuck with me now, huh?"

Rachel looked up and smiled, "I guess, but Finn don't ever feel you need to stay with me because of what he said. I love you with all my heart..."

Finn leaned down and kissed her, "Rach, don't overalanasize...I know what he was saying."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "You mean overanalyze."

That year they went on to win Nationals in New York. As a surprise to Rachel they dedicated the performance to her Dad, she had the program framed with all of their signatures on it. The next two years were hard for Rachel. So many things her Dad missed, but her family was always around-that's what they became. Along with her Daddy she had Finn, Noah, Quinn…all the members of new directions, Carole, Burt, Shelby, Beth, Mr. Shue, Miss Pillsbury…she called them family. Before they knew it Graduation day had arrived…..

**THIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY INCLUDED GRADUATION DAY, BUT IT'S NOT FLOWING THE WAY I WANT. I CAN'T KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING AFTER ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU GOT IN! SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GRADUATION THEN THE FINAL WRAP UP. **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE, VIVA LA VIDA OR IN MY LIFE**

It was finally here, Graduation Day…

Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap alone in the choir room, she played with his hair, "I can't believe it's really over."

Finn rested his chin on her shoulder, "I know, feels like yesterday I was being blackmailed into even walking in this room."

She turned her head slightly, "I'm glad you did."

He kissed her, "me too." He looked at her tiny hands in his, "I love you Rach."

Their moment was interrupted by everyone running in the door, or in Brittany's case she danced in. "I can't believe I'm graduating!"

Santana came in laughing as she put her arm around Brittany's waist, "I think we can all safely say, we can't believe you're graduating either Britt."

Shelby and Quinn came in talking as Puck walked behind with Beth on his shoulders. She spotted her sister, "RACHHHHELLL!"

Rachel jumped up, "Don't you look pretty today!" Beth pointed at Quinn and Shelby, "Mommy and Mama picked it out for me." Rachel picked her up and swung her around a few times then put her back on Puck's shoulders.

He walked over to Mike as he gave Beth a high five, "How ya doin Bethie?"

She high fived him back, "I'm good Uncle Mike!"

Finn had a far off look in his eye as Rachel walked over, "Baby, are you okay?"

He was thinking about New York, she would be leaving soon…and although he reassured her time and time again they would make it through the next four years…he really didn't know. "I'm fine Rach, it's just a lot to take in I guess." She smiled as she held his hand and led him to the piano where their moms were talking.

Beth looked over at Quinn, "Mommy, I want to go higher."

Puck lifted her over his head as Beth laughed. "No I want to go higher." She pointed at the couple standing by the piano.

Quinn took her from Puck, "Ohhh you want to go _higher._ Well, go over and ask Uncle Finn."

He felt the familiar tug on his pants, "Uncle Finn?"

Rachel patted his back and went to take a seat as Finn got down on his knees so he was eye level with Beth "Hey there little lady."

She opened her arms, "I want to go high!"

He raised his eyebrow, "You sure? I don't want you to get scared up there."

"Do you get scared up there Uncle Finn?"

Finn laughed as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Sometimes."

Rachel sat and looked around the room as she was hugged from behind, "My lil Berry we're graduating! Be excited!"

She turned around to Santana as Quinn began walking over with Rachel's cap. "I know. I am excited…but a little nervous."

Brittany started walking to the front, "You want a glass of water?"

Rachel smiled, "He did that when I was upset, not nervous…but thanks for remembering."

Mercedes put her arm around Rachel as Tina walked over, "What are you nervous about?"

Rachel smoothed her gown, "This is it. My last solo at McKinley High, and then I leave for New York."

Quinn took the bobby pin out of her mouth, "Correction, _we _leave for New York."

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad you're going to be there, but….he won't." She pointed to Finn who was now bouncing up and down and running around with Beth on his shoulders. "I don't know if we're going to go the distance."

Santana stood up, "If this place taught me one thing, it's that _nothing…_not even this hot ass can break you two up!"

Tina laughed, "Exactly, you're Finchel! You're the cutest couple in the senior class!"

Quinn put her hand on her hip, "EXCUSE ME, it was a tie….Quick AND Finchel thank you very much."

Rachel secured Quinn's cap and the two girls hugged. Burt, Carole, and Shelby were busy taking pictures of all the graduates. Rachel walked over and handed Finn his cap as Shelby took Beth down from his shoulders. Her Daddy came walking in with a white box. "Okay kids, there's a graduation gift here for all of you."

They all gathered around the piano as Rachel opened the box, in it were 6 corsages and 6 boutonnières all made with white roses. She smiled, "Daddy, I didn't think you were going to continue it."

He nodded towards the box, "Read the card, they aren't from me."

Rachel opened the envelope to read the card, "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you." She opened the card to find a piece of paper folded, the card not signed. She began to unfold it and noticed the handwriting right away, she began to cry.

Artie put his hand on her back, "Rach, what's wrong?"

She smiled and looked at her friends, "Dad wrote this." She handed it to her Daddy, "I can't read this aloud. Would you please?"

He smiled and put on his glasses, "Kids, I am so proud of _all _of you. I wish I could be there to tell you that and hug each one of you. I started this tradition for all of the milestones in Rachel's life...I can't leave my other kids out though! My fatherly wisdom to all of you as you go out and conquer the world…although you may grow separately I have confidence that you will never grow apart. I love you all, Dad."

They stood together and smiled remembering the man who had cemented their bond. Her Daddy spoke up, "Okay form a line; I'll slip them on you girls….boys head over to Carole and Shelby."

Santana was last as her Daddy slipped it on her wrist and hugged her, "He would've liked you, you've got spunk." He winked at her as she wiped her eyes.

Shelby and Carole stood in front of Puck and Finn. Shelby looked at Puck, "You're going to need to take that off so I can pin it to your shirt." Puck and Finn looked at each other and behind at the other boys.

Finn smiled, "Nope, they're from Dad…we're not hiding them."

The girls turned around and saw the boys with them on the outside of their gowns. Rachel hugged them all with a tear in her eye, "Wait, but when we sing and you rip them off they'll be crushed!"

Puck put his hand up, "Relax Berry, they aren't glued on, we'll move em to our shirts when we get behind the curtain."

Mr. Schuester and a very pregnant Emma came in. "Hey Kids! Are you ready?" He pointed at Rachel, "Your time to shine Rachel!"

Emma rested her hands on her stomach, "We're so proud of you! Don't forget tonight Will and I are throwing your graduation party, so be there by 7."

Will stood up and looked at each member of the club, "You were the first members of New Directions. It has been a pleasure to be your teacher…and as you grow older and move on it would be a privilege to be your friend." They were sure he had more to say but in true Mr. Schuester style he began tearing up before he had even spoke.

They sat through the speeches, jokes and well wishes together as a group. Mr. Schuester motioned for them to take their places behind the curtain. Rachel stood there alone as Finn grabbed her hand, "Hey, break a leg."

She kissed him, "I love you too."

He smiled, "I thought you'd like the symmetry for our last performance."

She went to correct him, "You mean symm…hey wait you got it right!"

He laughed as he walked off to the side of the stage, "Again do we not know who I'm dating?"

The music started as Rachel stood alone at the microphone.

_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all  
_

Finn walked out and joined her:  
_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

The music tempo sped up and went into Viva La Vida, the song that had won them Regionals junior year.

Everyone clapped as the seniors of New Directions took their final bow as Principal Figgins announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the 2012 graduates of McKinley High School!"

They remained behind the curtain as everyone filtered out of the auditorium. They were quiet and then Kurt spoke. "I can't believe it's over."

Rachel scuffed her shoe against the hardwood, "I know, we're all going to move on, to different things."

Sam had a far away look, "We're all going to find new directions."

They all looked at him and laughed as if in unison, "ohhhh, man that was bad!"

Brittany laughed, "Really? That was almost as bad as Sam I am."

Santana hugged Sam, "Nope. That had to be worse. You're going out as the cheesiest member. Congrats."

Sam took a bow as they all walked out together.

Shortly after that, Quinn and Rachel went to New York. Rachel attended Julliard while Quinn enrolled at NYU. Finn attended Ohio State and decided to become a teacher. He wanted to be an inspiration for kids the way Mr. Schue was for him. Puck went to the community college for a while but decided it wasn't for him. He eventually made his way to New York to be with the woman he would forever love.

Rachel and Finn kept a long distance relationship until the summer after their sophomore year. Classes were harder, commitments became more concrete and they began arguing….a lot. She was pissed about him missing planned phone calls, he was pissed that she wasn't visiting as much as he did. She came to a hard decision one day at the beginning of the summer after arguing with Finn all night. Quinn and Puck begged her not to do it.

Quinn put her hand on the door to block Rachel from leaving, "THINK about what you're doing. I mean it's you guys…this isn't supposed to happen."

Rachel put her bag down and leaned up against the door. The girls slid down to the floor much like they did that day Rachel finally let her guard down…that seemed so long ago now. "I love him. I want to _always _love him. I don't want it to end badly. We're not happy Quinn, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he's thinking the same exact thing."

Quinn hugged her, "I'll be here when you get back."

She got off the plane to meet her Daddy, "Honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned against the window, "I have to, I want to always love him."

She drove to his house and was greeted by Carole. Rachel knew he had come home for this week. "Hey Mom, is Finn here?"

Carole pointed up the stairs as she wiped away a tear of her own. Rachel walked in his room, "Hi Finn."

Finn couldn't look at her, he did not want to do this. "Hey Rach."

She sat down on the bed next to him, and took his hand. "Finn, I love you, but we're starting not to like each other and I don't like what's happening."

His head snapped up, "Really? I was thinking that too. Rach I don't want to lose you, and I just think we'd be better off…"

Rachel kissed him, pulled back and touched his forehead with hers, "as friends."

Finn hugged her, "you're_ always_ going to be my best friend Rachel."

She began to cry as he held her, they lay together on the bed talking, then she stood up and looked around… "I guess I should go. I have to leave tonight, I just figured I owed you this in person."

Finn stood and hugged her again, "I love you so much Rach." As she walked out, he called out to her, "Hey, don't forget to call me when you land!"

She was halfway down the stairs, "I will. Love you!"

She hugged Carole goodbye and drove to the airport with her Daddy. On the plane ride she thought about how it ended…it was perfect. Nothing would ever tarnish the memory of Finchel.

She walked in to her and Quinn's apartment late that night to find Puck with her watching a movie. Quinn jumped up and tried to ask Rachel how it went but she was on the phone laughing with someone. Rachel put up her finger, "Okay, well I just walked in and I'm beyond exhausted, just wanted to let you know I landed. I love you too. Goodnight."

Puck looked down at his watch, "Wow Daddy is up pretty late tonight."

Rachel took a bottle of water out of the fridge. "That wasn't Daddy."

Puck gave her a confused look, "Well who were you talking to?"

She grabbed her bag and began walking back to her room, "Finn."

Quinn and Puck looked at each other as he turned his head in Rachel's direction, "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but she did go home for the night to break up with him right?"

Quinn and Puck set aside time to be with Rachel knowing the break up would be hard for her, but it wasn't. Her best friend was getting her through it. The funny thing was that when the calls from Finn came unexpectedly they would talk for hours. When she visited the one time as a surprise at the end of the summer they had fun together. They both dated other people, but no one really worth mentioning. Then one day in November, Carole called Finn. "Honey, there's a letter here. I think you should come by and get it."

Finn was relishing in the thought that this was his one day off a week he didn't have school, he really didn't want to rush to Lima at the moment. "Mom, I'm so tired…"

"Finn, if this is what I think it is, you're going to need to get a plane ticket."

His eyes snapped open, "Wait! Mom can you meet me so I don't have to drive all the way there?"

She laughed, "Already on the highway sweetheart just tell me where."

It was about six o clock when the doorbell rang.

Quinn called from her bedroom, "Hey baby can you get that?"

Puck got up and answered the door to see Finn standing there, "Dude! What are you doing here? You should've called me. I would've picked you up at the airport."

They shared a hug as Finn put his bag on the table, "It's cool, I took a cab. Where's Rach?"

Quinn stuck her head out, "I swore I heard…Oh my gosh FINN! What are you doing here?" She hugged him tight.

Finn hugged her and looked around, "I have Rachel's Christmas/Chanukah/birthday gift."

Quinn looked at the calendar hanging up, "You realize it's November?"

Finn took off his coat and smiled, "Couldn't wait…So where is she?"

Puck leaned up against the chair, "I think she's got a dance class tonight, I thought she said she was going on a date but I can't remember."

Finn looked down, "Oh, has she…ya know moved on?" It suddenly occurred to him that maybe she just left certain parts out of their conversations.

Quinn laughed, "Why don't you go wait for her in her room, you've got to be exhausted."

He rubbed the back of his neck, confused at her laughter, but he had to admit he was tired. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

He walked in and flipped on the light, he realized why she laughed. This wasn't like when they broke up in high school. Finchel was everywhere in that room. He was in almost every picture, his Ohio State hoodie had clearly just been worn, and on her dresser was a list that read 'ideas for Finn's Christmas gift'.

He took off his shoes, lay on her bed and waited for her…about an hour later he heard the door slam. "UNBELIEVEABLE. DO they NOT know that I've been doing these dances since I was five…FIVE! WORST DAY EVER."

He could hear Puck laugh, "What the hell happened tonight Berry?"

"Oh I'll TELL you what happened, he criticized me! That no talent jerk criticized ME! Ugh I'm going to bed."

Quinn looked at her, "I thought you had a date tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh I canceled, so not in the mood."

Finn smiled, never in all their years, did she ever break a date with him. He quickly turned off the light as she opened the door…then she slammed it shut. He had to stifle a laugh, she was _such _a drama queen. She threw her bag on the bed. "OW Rach, Damn that hurt."

She flipped on the light and jumped on the bed to hug him. "Oh my gosh FINN! What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come for a visit…then Puck said you had a date so I figured I'd get some sleep while I waited."

She walked into the bathroom and changed as she talked to him through the crack in the door. "Yeah, wasn't feeling it tonight."

She walked out and as she put her hair up in a ponytail he saw something shine on her neck and knew he'd made the right decision. "You're wearing your necklace."

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course! I never take it off."

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "What do you tell your dates it means?"

She cuddled up next to him on the bed and held his hand, "That it's a secret between my best friend and me." She smiled up at him and it took everything he had not to kiss her.

He pulled out the letter, "So, I didn't just come to visit. I had to come give you your Christmas/Chanukah/Birthday Present!"

She held it in her hands, "um…it's November."

He rolled his eyes, "Rach, just open it."

She got up on her knees and read it: Dear Mr. Hudson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to NYU teaching program." She stopped reading and looked at him. "Oh my…wait, are you serious?"

Her smile grew as he put his arm around her waist, "Rach, I've missed you. It wasn't working because we weren't together. I know we're best friends but I don't want to be _just _your best friend. I was settling for that because I knew I wanted you in my life and I thought it would be enough, but it's not."

Rachel ran her fingers through his hair and held his cheek, "I was doing the same thing, if I couldn't have you as my boyfriend I just wanted you as my best friend…but Finn I don't want you to sacrifice anything…." She was cut off with a long passionate kiss as he leaned back and gestured out the window. "What sacrifice? Greatest city in the world, greatest girl in the world, two of our best friends are here."

Puck and Quinn were in the living room when they heard the music start…Quinn got up, "Okay we're going to your place."

Puck stayed on the couch, "What? Why?"

She laughed as she held out his coat, "Faithfully is playing…which means Finchel is making up. Do you really want to hear your two friends getting it on all night?"

Puck snatched the jacket, "Hell no, she's like a sister to me…on the other hand…" he put his fist in the air and yelled, "WAY TO GO HUDSON!"

It had been ten years since they graduated from McKinley, the members of New Directions had separate lives now, but they still got together for Weddings, Babies, Vacations, and oh so many fun Birthdays. This past year Rachel had been so busy with her career she hadn't made it to some of the occasions. Finn had filled her in on everything she missed saying that they all understood, this was her dream, but he missed her being there. She had made decisions to get where she was…hard decisions. The biggest one being Finn and family OR career and fame?

She thought of this as the curtain started to rise…

**NEXT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER…WHAT DID RACHEL CHOOSE? AMAZING REVIEWS LAST TIME! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I'LL TELL YOU THIS, IT'S ALREADY WRITTEN SO PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR FAITHFULLY-**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR MAKING MY FIRST WRITING EXPERIENCE A GOOD ONE :)**

10 years later….

Will Schuester was surrounded by his wife Emma, their three beautiful children and the many students he had taught through the years for his surprise 40th birthday.

Principal Figgins took the microphone, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLIAM. YOU'RE IN FOR A REAL TREAT TODAY, I GIVE YOU THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Will had to blink he couldn't believe what he was seeing

Finn Hudson turned around

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel Berry:

The crowd cheered loudly it was THE Rachel Berry, Broadway star.

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Noah Puckerman:

_A singer in a smoky room  
_

Quinn Fabray:

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
_

Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen Chang and Artie Abrams

__

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez joined

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

__

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

It was the original group, singing like they had rehearsed it every day since they graduated. He laughed as they even performed the same cheesy choreography.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Puck helped Quinn down the stairs, "WHY am I always pregnant whenever we perform this song?"

Puck kissed her, "You're the one who wanted the vasectomy reversed."

Will came up with a surprised look on his face, "Wow! Just. Wow. I can't believe you all came here to surprise me!"_  
_

After the performance they all went back to Will and Emma's house and gathered on the lawn to reminisce of the past. Rachel and Quinn were talking when an eleven year old Beth could be heard, "DADDY you are not being fair!"

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes walked over to the confrontation going on between father and daughter. Puck crossed his arms, "You heard me, you are not going over there tonight…there are no parents!"

Rachel and Mercedes laughed as Puck turned to them with a stern face. Beth continued, "Daddy you know Josh, we're just going to watch a movie."

Puck softened, "Josh can come over here, where I can watch you."

Beth stomped her foot and walked the other way, "YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!"

He turned around to be met by another curly blonde running towards him, "DADDY!"

He picked up Addison, "Hi princess, are you having fun?" he looked over at Mike and Finn, "Of course, of course I would have girls. They're going to be the death of me. At least the one on the way is a boy."

In the distance they could hear Beth arguing with Shelby, "You're just like them! Why are you being so unfair!"

Shelby looked at Beth, "I completely agree with your father, and you know we go by each other's rules so, no."

Quinn walked over with her hands on her hips, "How many times have we told you…you do not ask each of us the same question to get what you want…THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!"

Mike walked up with his wife, "Wow, that was weird to see."

Tina laughed, "I know, Puck the disciplinarian! Who saw that coming?"

Santana and Brittany walked up hand in hand…Santana had gotten married and now had a little boy but had gotten divorced the past year, she reconnected with Brittany at Kurt's wedding. Santana laughed, "I love it, now he has to watch out for boys that were just like him. Karma is a bitch."

Sam walked over and clinked his beer bottle with Artie, "How's it going Dr. Abrams?" The re-walk worked wonders and he made it his career to help people, he also married and had a little boy. He lived closer to Columbus now, but still hung out with Puck, Mike, and Sam as often as he could.

Kurt held his daughter's hands as she tried to walk across the lawn, "Go run to Aunt Mercedes sweetie!"

Mercedes knelt down to hug her goddaughter, "There's my mini diva in training!"

Kurt and his husband smiled as their friends doted on their daughter, they now lived in New York. Kurt realized his dream of being on the Broadway stage, but made it back to Lima as often as possible to see Carole, Burt, and his friends.

They all ended up standing huddled together talking about things Rachel had missed in the past year, while not meaning to hurt her…they did. She figured removing herself from the conversation and taking a much needed rest would do the trick. She smiled at Puck and Quinn and their family. They got married shortly after Quinn graduated and moved back to Lima to help raise Beth. Tina was a successful real estate agent and managed to find two houses in the same neighborhood…Puck and Quinn bought one, while Shelby and her husband Matt bought the other.

She watched as everyone played with the children. Including Mr. Schuester's kids…he got his graduation wish from the kids, Will and Emma became their friends. She remembered opening night of her first broadway play when she walked out and could only see the first three rows center stage. _Everyone _was there, cheering her on. They were together for many firsts, Kurt's big debut, Artie's graduation from medical school, every single child running around the lawn was greeted in the waiting room by the entire club the day of their birth. Rachel almost didn't make it to her audition but she was there when Santana's little boy was born. Her Dad was right they grew separately, but not apart.

Then there was Finn…he had become a teacher and was the coach of the football team. _Everyone _had made it for his first game, Rachel insisted that this one time her understudy would go on for her, she couldn't miss it. He'd sacrificed so much for her, she couldn't miss what she deemed _his _opening night. Now, she watched him playing with the kids lifting them on his shoulders and running around. She felt sad…he should be doing that with _their_ children. She had done Broadway, two musicals to be exact. Something was missing in her life though, she had decided yesterday morning where she truly wanted to be.

Finn noticed her far off look and sat down by her. "What's up Rach?" He put his right arm around her and tapped her left hand with his. ..(clink, clink, clink). He whispered in her ear "I love that sound."

Rachel giggled, "Baby, we've been married for three years, we're not newlyweds."

"I know, but here I see my little controllist, 16 year old Rachel Berry."

She held his arm and put her head on his shoulder as he thought back to that day:

Rachel had landed the lead on her first musical she couldn't leave New York and she and Finn really wanted to get married at home with their friends and family…where it all began. They enlisted Kurt's help. Rachel trusted him and Finn really didn't know anything about planning a wedding anyways. There was one thing he insisted on though…he would choose the song Rachel walked down the aisle to as a surprise. Kurt loved it and somehow ended up surprising Finn too.

Finn stood at the altar with Puck by his side. "You ready man?"

Finn smiled and turned to Puck, "I've been ready for her all my life."

Quinn smiled from across the aisle, "she looks amazing, I can't wait for you to see her."

Beth came down the aisle dropping the rose petals on the floor as they all smiled at her.

Then the door opened and Rachel stood there with her Daddy. Finn had to catch his breath. She wore a beautifully simple white dress, with her hair slightly pulled up and framing her face. He knew he'd never be able to tell you exactly what she was wearing but he'd always remember the way she looked.

The music began to play Faithfully…but it wasn't the version by Journey.

A 17 year old Finn Hudson's voice came over the speaker, he glanced over as Kurt faked surprise and Finn smiled.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

Rachel smiled as she heard her young voice

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, she couldn't believe she was going to marry him today. Perfect symmetry.

_They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be  
_

Kurt had cut the song so it would stop when she reached Finn:

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

It was a beautiful ceremony, then they went to the reception, it was amazing. Of course everyone sang, then it was the part Finn had been waiting for. The garter! Puck had really gone all out when he took the garter off Quinn and threw it to Finn. He was going to make this even more memorable. Always one-upping Puck…even now.

Rachel danced out as Finn sat her on the chair. He had told her earlier that he was going to make it funny and sexy, just go with it. She agreed and laughed. When Finn got down on one knee she put her left foot on his knee and leaned forward grabbing his tie slowly as she leaned back and smiled. His eyebrow went up as she lifted her dress slightly, he put his head under her dress and then pulled it back out laughing. He rested his elbow on his knee as he wiped his eyes. "Really Rach?"

She smiled and laughed, "I HAD TO HAVE MY SOMETHING BLUE FINN!"

Everyone gathered around the couple as Sam yelled, "CMON Finn we're waiting to catch the damn thing!"

Finn kept laughing as he slowly began rolling her dress up to reveal to everyone what he saw. Rachel wore white high heels and blue knee high socks. Quinn could not stop laughing as she snapped pictures of the cute couple…Finn proceeded to take off the garter with his teeth and flung it behind him not caring who caught it, he picked up Rachel and sat down in the seat holding her sideways in his lap. He lifted the hem of her dress to rest on top of her knees to reveal the socks as she dangled her legs back and forth over the side of his leg. He had to admit those socks were part of what made her 'Rachel Berry' to him, and now as he held her hand and felt the metal of his ring against hers she was now Rachel Hudson. He had to catch his breath from that thought... he pulled back her hair that she had let down for the reception to whisper in her ear. "Don't ever forget this girl when you're big on Broadway baby."

She smiled as she kissed him and held on to his neck, "How can I forget her, we're still those same high school kids Finn. I'm always her whenever I'm with you…we're Finchel!"

Quinn snapped the picture without them knowing. Looking in each other's eyes, while his hand remained on her knee holding up the dress to reveal her socks as her hand remained on the back of his neck playing with his hair. Puck grabbed the mic, "Remember earlier when I was trying to describe a perfect Finn and Rachel moment?" He gestured to the couple still lost in each other's eyes. "There it is."

He was snapped out of his memory by her voice. "Finn, do you like New York?"

"Well yeah, I love my job and I can order pizza at 2 am and they are right there Rach!"

She laughed and kissed him.

"It's just…I want our kids to know these people," she gestured to the crowd, "not just _of_ them, but to know them. I want them playing with all these kids, I want Beth to babysit them, I want them to be able to see their grandparents all the time."

Finn hugged his wife. "Baby, we have time to talk about this, don't worry."

Rachel stood up and looked over at Finn. "True, we have nine months..."

"Exactly we have ni….wait, what!"

She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Really?" Finn picked up Rachel and hugged her so tight, smothering her with kisses as she laughed.

Santana's son looked up, "What's wrong with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel?

Puck rolled his eyes, "Oh who the hell knows?"

Quinn smacked him on the back of his head, "PUCK! LANGUAGE!"

Finn didn't let go of Rachel, "She's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"

He put her down and looked in her eyes "and…we're going to come back…."

She nodded and turned around "drum roll baby" he softly tapped his fingers on her stomach and she yelled "…to live here in Lima!"

Everyone was so excited, Mercedes interrupted, "Rachel, you're a star. You have to be in New York sweetie. It's your dream."

She looked at all of her friends as Finn still held her, "I've done Broadway and it was _fantastic_, but it isn't what I _really _want my life to be." She reached out for Quinn's hand that was already on Rachel's stomach. "I want our kids to play together, I want to build a life here with the man I love and friends and family I adore. I let go of Broadway the minute I found out I was pregnant. I know where I want to be."

Congratulations went all around. Tina came running up phone in hand, "Okay I've already set up some appointments for you tomorrow, we've got to get the ball rolling on this…I think I have the perfect house for you two!"

Quinn's smile grew, "Rach, you _have _to have a girl! I'm having a boy…we have to make sure they have cute names for when they are dating!"

Finn put his hand up, "HELL NO, SHE IS NOT DATING PUCK'S SON! COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION."

Sam laughed, "Finn, she's …if she is in fact a she, hasn't even been born yet! You've already grounded her!"

Rachel had to stifle her laugh, she knew this look Finn was getting as he walked away and sat back on the bench. She walked over and sat on his lap, "Talk to me baby."

He held her and put his chin on her shoulder, "I just found out I'm going to be a father, apparently I'm buying a house tomorrow, my daughter is going to date mini Puck, and….I have to find a new job. It's just a bit overwhelming Rach."

Rachel held his face in her hands, "You are going to be an _amazing _father, we buy a house when it's right, you don't even know if we're having a daughter, and I know you will find a great job. I love you… Plus I guarantee I'm going to get crazy at some point during these nine months…you're going to need to be the sane one."

Will walked over and shook Finn's hand, "I think I can help with the new job. We'll go over and talk to Figgins tomorrow."

Rachel smiled at Will then looked at Finn, "See it's all going to fall into place."

The next morning he woke up holding his wife in his high school bedroom. He got up and began getting dressed to meet Will for the meeting with Figgins. He needed to hear it from her one more time, "Rach, are you awake?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah baby, are you getting ready to leave? You look so handsome."

He blushed and grabbed her hand, "I need to know, are you certain you want to leave New York…I know you say you want this now, but what if you get bored and resent living here…"

She cut him off with a kiss, "I plan on using that degree I got in psychology, I could never resent any decision I made that made us a stronger family, and surrounded us with our friends." She looked down and played with the thread of the blanket, something Finn had seen her do thousands of times. She looked up at him and smiled. "I want to come home."

He bent down and kissed her, "I will meet you around noon to look at the houses with Tina…go back to sleep," He moved to kiss her stomach, "you too little Hudson."

He started to move away as she grabbed his tie to bring him in for a kiss but she stopped before they touched, "Break a leg." She winked.

He smiled _that _smile, "I love you."

**THE END FOR NOW, I MAY CONTINUE AT A LATER TIME…THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, REVIEWS, FAVORITES. I'LL DEFINITELY WRITE SOON WHEN INSPIRATION STRIKES OR I'M OVER ON TWITTER, SAME USERNAME AS HERE IF YOU'D LIKE TO SUGGEST SOME INSPIRATION! :)**


End file.
